Fight as One
by ratedn777
Summary: Night Raid, a group of assassins that fight the corruption of the Empire. The Jaegers, a group made to eliminate Night Raid. However, corruption grows everyday. I do not own, Naruto, Akame Ga Kill and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or any other content that is used or referenced in this story. Jojo references. Mature for various reason, mainly violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note that most characters will not be described since we all know how they look like, unless I change certain aspects, like their attires. This story contains references to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure is not for non-manga readers.**

 **Kill the Spinning Man**

"Kurome!" A young girl with black and red eyes reached out to her younger sister.

"Big Sis!" Kurome tried to reach out to her sister, but they were taken away from each other.

"In my squad, siblings shouldn't rely one each other. Don't worry if you're good, you can reunite with each other. Now, starting today, you will be part of my family. I'll even let you call me father." A man with long pale blonde hair said to Akame.

"That girl, she has a gift." A man wearing a black cloak and wore red and white mask. The figure stood alongside a bald man with a monocle. 'My plans will come to fruition, for the new world!'

(Many years later)

"Alright men!" A muscular bandit silenced his subordinates. "We caught some real beauties, now we can have some fun!" The leader grinned lecherously alongside his men, staring at caged women.

"I'll take the blonde."

"I'll take the one with the nice rack."

The leader went for the most beautiful first, but his head exploded suddenly. "BOSS!" His men shouted for him. Another one fell, his stomach with a bloody hole through it. One by one they all fell with holes through their bodies.

"W-What i-is g-going o-on?" The last one was scared and ran off. 'I don't want to die!' He then tripped on something and landed on one of his deceased comrades weapons face first, killing him. The thing that tripped him up was a steel ball that was spinning. It flew off and returned to the hand of a man on a horse.

The horse was white in colour and the man that rode it had a strange attire. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, white bandages on his hands the almost reached his elbows, a red vest over his shirt, black trousers and brown knee-length boots. He wore a black mouth mask and green goggles covering his forehead. He had a belt with pouches tied around his waist. He had blonde spikey hair and blue eyes. He stood about 5 ft 11 and had muscular build.

"Are you ladies alright?" He pulled down his mask to show his handsome face, which also had three whisker-like marks on each side. His face made the ladies blush as he freed them. "My name is Naruto, I heard one of these guys and followed him here. Good thing too, otherwise you would have had terrible things done to you. Follow me and I'll take you to a village that I passed nearby." A girl of 17 with light-coloured hair thanked him.

"Thank you for saving us, Mr Naruto. I am Ino, is there any way we can repay you?" Some of the girls had flirtatious looks and some placed their bodies next to his, but Naruto suddenly jumped away from them and threw his steel ball that pierced through Ino's body and flew over the other girls. The girls pulled out knives and had bloodthirsty looks.

"How did you know!?" One of them demanded. Naruto smirked as he pulled up his mask.

"Most girls who never witnessed bloodshed would either be shaking, shocked and in some cases traumatised. You ladies were too calm about the bloodshed. Some of you also tried to use seduction techniques which I am familiar with and were about to strike when my guard was lowered." Naruto pulled his mask back up. "I admit I'm not the smartest guy out there, but I'm not that gullible." Naruto smirked underneath his mask and allowed the girls in front of him to rush him. They did not see the steel ball boomerang back and hit one of them, forcing her dead body to spin and hit the rest of them, her corpse tearing through her allies, leaving Naruto with the two girls behind him as he regained his steel ball. Naruto turned to the girls, who began shaking.

"P-please f-forgive us!" the two girls were on their hands and knees, bowing with their heads. Unfortunately for them, Naruto saw through their ruse and took out a pistol, shooting them through the head.

"Needed to work on your tone a bit more. I'm guessing you two didn't go on much undercover missions yet." He then sighed to himself. "Great, I'm talking to myself like a crazy person." Naruto sat back on his horse. "Let's ride Jojo!" Naruto and Jojo headed towards their destination, The Capital, the main city within the Empire. 'Wonder why they called me in the first place? And maybe I'll get to see more Teigu?' Jojo increased his speed, with Naruto hoping to reach it soon, without tiring Jojo out. Naruto would see how corrupt the Empire truly was.

(Night Raid)

"Esdeath's new group is said to comprise of Teigu users, 7 of them from what our sources say." Akame told them what Najenda told her, she knew that they had to tread carefully. "Stay alert and do not engage any of them alone." They all nodded and Akame dismissed them.

'I wonder if you'll be part of Esdeath's group, Kurome?' Akame's eyes briefly flashed with sadness.

(In the Capital)

Whispers spread as Wave walked through the Capital's streets, ignoring them. Wave entered the building with a piece of paper pointing him directing him to his destination. He then saw a person in front of him, heading towards the same direction.

"Excuse me?" Wave called out to the person. The person turned around, revealing Naruto. 'A mask and goggles, what a strange combo.' "Are you heading towards the Special Police Conference Room too by any chance?" Wave then realised he almost forgot to introduce himself. "My name Wave, I'm a member of the Imperial Navy. Nice to meet you." He hld out his hand, causing Naruto to smile.

"Yo, names Naruto." Naruto shook his hand. "I'm an independent Hunter who got called by the Empire for the same reason as you, I'm guessing?" Naruto and Wave became acquainted quickly and entered the room with enthusiasm. That is until they spotted a masked man who looked like he was part of the torture squad. This man was Bols.

"S-Sorry! Our bad, we've got the wrong room!" Both Wave and Naruto stood outside the room, door slammed and heavy breaths.

"T-That guy scared the crap out of me!" Naruto admitted, with Wave agreeing. "P-Please tell me this is the wrong room?" Naruto asked him, with Wave checking the paper.

"N-Nope this is the right room." Wave's answer made Naruto's eyes go wide. "That means that guys in there is our teammate!" Wave said, frightening Naruto.

'I want my mommy!' Wave and Naruto thought at the same time with the exact same words. Naruto then placed his hand on Wave's shoulder.

"We are men Wave. We must brave this new possibility of working with that man inside the room. Besides, appearance isn't everything, he could be a cuddly teddy bear on the inside?" Naruto at first spoke in a determined heroic tone, before it changed into one of self-assurance.

"You're right! I'm a man of the sea! This is nothing!" Wave got up and his eyes shown with a fierce fire in them.

"Good!" Naruto stood up too before pushing Wave into the room. "You go first!"

'That was cold!' Wave then slowly raised his hand and apologised for his rudeness earlier. He slowly began to walk, followed by Naruto, who regained his composure, but was still a little scared of the masked man and joined Wave. Wave gave him a small glare while Naruto just silently apologised. The door opened to reveal Kurome. She sat down and began eating sweets.

'A normal girl!' Naruto and Wave thought in relief, though as soon as they tried greeting her, she protectively held her sweets and stated that they could not have any.

'At this rate, Wave and I will be the only ones who are normal in this group.' Naruto thought with sweat falling down the right side of his face. The door opened to Seryu saluting and introducing her full name, with small weird looking dog by her side. 'That doesn't look like an ordinary dog.'

'She seems normal enough.' Wave thought, until Seryu bent down on one knee and threw petals as Dr Stylish walked with his left hand on his face. He muttered about being a man of style and took notice of Wave, calling him cutie. 'He's took a liking to me!'

'At least it's not me he's…oh my God! He winked at me!' Naruto was next in Stylish's radar. Naruto and Wave had no problem with Stylish's sexuality, but it was the fact that they eyed them specifically that sent chills down their spine. Naruto and Wave just placed their heads to the table. One more person arrived, this time it was a man named Run.

"Hello, I am Run." He greeted with a smile.

"Yo, I'm Naruto."

"Hey, I'm Wave."

"Nice to meet you two." When they both realised that Run was a normal person, Naruto silently cried tears of happiness whilst Wave held Run's hand and cried tears of joy openly. They all now took a seat, with Bols then making some tea.

"Excuse me!" Bols brought tray with 6 cups of tea. "I'm sorry for not saying anything, my name is Bols and I'm painfully shy. I'm your senior and yet I act like this. Please forgive me!" Bols held the tray in one hand and placed his other hand on his cheek.

'He's shy while looking like that. Guess Naruto was right about him being like a teddy bear.' Wave thought to himself, though Naruto had similar thoughts. Soon another person entered the room, she had a mask on to disguise her face and wore a military uniform.

"What are you doing here? I don't recognize any of you!" She spoke while pointing to them. Wave stood up.

"Hey now. You shouldn't be her….." Wave was kicked back, but he managed to cross his arms and minimise the damage. Seryu gave of great bloodlust when she tried attacking the woman from behind, but the woman grabbed her and slammed her to the ground. She also stopped Seryus' dog, Koro using a small amount of ice.

"You give out too much bloodlust while your tried to attack me from behind." She then attempted to kick Run, who jumped back. She was then attacked by Kurome, who used her swords briefly. 'Even when playing, I can't let up with this one.' Her mask cracked and Bols said her name out loud.

"G-General Esdeath!" As soon as Bols said her name, Wave regained his baring to see Esdeath's smiling face.

'Even our commander is a strange one.' He thought while Naruto thought of something else.

'She's strong.' Naruto knew she was holding back and thinking of her just as strong was only was like comparing a boulder to a mountain. 'I should probably hold off on trying to prank her.'

Some time later, Esdeath's new group wore black suits, with Naruto even taking off his mask. Esdeath planned for them to meet the young emperor.

"Hope you enjoyed my little game. Much better than a droll welcoming reception, wouldn't you say?" She then looks at Wave. "Always be on your guard, our enemies are assassins, you won't have the luxury of taking it easy."

"Right!" Wave agreed and mentally berated himself for forgetting his training. Seryu also thanked Esdeath for her valuable lesson.

"Now, after we greet his majesty, we'll have a party afterwards." She said it so casually, it shocked her new team that they would meet the Emperor so soon.

"We're meeting the Emperor already!" Naruto blurted out what the others wanted to say. 'That was fast!' Naruto the began to imagine the Emperor being a middle-aged man.

"This way we'll get all the boring parts out of the way. You guys can introduce yourselves to him and the Prime Minister." She told them as they all relaxed a little.

"Question, Commander Esdeath. What will we call our little group?" Stylish asked, which caused her to smirk.

"We are a special police force who hunt down those who oppose the Empire. Our specific goal is to eliminate the criminals group known as Night Raid." Everyone looked at her with determination, with Naruto even placing his left hand over his face and giving his own pose. "We are the Jaegers!"

They all entered the throne room and stood in front of Emperor Makoto, though a few of them were surprised that the Emperor was a child. Honest then made his presence known by announcing his arrival.

"Greetings General Esdeath and her group. I am…" "Who's the fat guy?" Honest was interrupted by Naruto's off-handed comment, which made everyone look at him, some with shocked faces.

"I beg your pardon!" Honest was embarrassed by Naruto's statement, which was his honest opinion about Honest, no pun intended.

"That's the Prime Minister, Naruto." Esdeath told him with a stern tone, though she did chuckle alongside some of the others. This caused Naruto's eyes to comically widen before they returned to normal.

"Sorry, my bad." Naruto laughed while scratching his head. Honest thought Naruto was an idiot and even if he wanted to kill the blonde, Esdeath wouldn't allow him.

'Wait, he looks a little familiar, but from where?' Honest began recalling people whom reminded him of Naruto until his eyes widened and he involuntarily stepped back.

"Something wrong, Prime Minister?" Makoto spoke in concern to which Honest replied that it was nothing. "I am Emperor Makoto, I lead this country and succeeded my father. Please work hard." Makoto then looked at Honest and chuckled a little. "He does make a point, Minister. You could stand to lose a couple of pounds." Honest's jaw figuratively hit the ground, this caused some guards and even Esdeath to chuckle.

After their meeting with the high-ranking officials, the Jaegers wore their own clothes again, having a small feast. "Naruto, you somehow managed to get the Emperor to agree with you. Did you have training in the art of manipulation?" Esdeath asked him while Bols and Wave were cooking.

"Uh, not really. I just thought the old man was just a fat old guy. I didn't know he was the Prime Minister." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle. Esdeath was simply amused.

"Any hobbies Naruto?" Seryu asked him.

"I like pranking." This made the others turn to him, they realised it made sense for him. "And I like to water plants." Now this one surprised them, for the short time they've met Naruto, they can tell he had a mischievous side, after Wave told them how he pushed him after giving him a speech about being men. "What about you boss?" Naruto asked Esdeath and called her boss instead of commander.

"I like to torture victims, finding new methods of torture and most recently, I think I'll try my hand in falling in love." This made the other females tense a little, while Stylish and Runa were also surprised, Naruto was the most surprised.

"Run, could you pass me a drink, please?" When Run gave him a drink, Naruto took a good sip and then did a spit take, making the others blink their eyes rapidly. "Thanks." 'She thinks falling in love is a hobby?' "How are you going to find the right person?"

"Well, I already have a list for my ideal man." Esdeath took out a scroll and passed to Naruto. When Naruto read it, his eyes figuratively bulged out of his sockets.

'I pity the poor guy who she decides to go after.' Naruto thought in worry for the poor soul.

(Tatsumi's room)

Tatsumi sneezed. 'When did it get chilly?' Tatsumi went back to sleep, he had nightmares about being chased by a demon who wanted to ravage him every way possible. In the next few rooms, Akame had sweet dreams of eating all the food she could.

(Back with Naruto)

After their small party, Naruto, Wave and Run had to share a room. Naruto tended to snore loudly, thus forcing the other two to cover their ears with their pillows.

"Why do we have to deal with this?" Wave asked Run.

"It's because we were born men. At least if we were women, we wouldn't have to deal with this." Run and Wave did not expect Kurome and Seryu to kick the door open.

"Don't count on it. We're 5 doors down and we can still hear him." Seryu stated with tired eyes. Koro was also annoyed and wanted to eat Naruto. "No Koro, he is a comrade, so we can't kill him."

"My Yatsufusa can reanimate dead things into my puppets. Let me kill him and I can control him. Commander won't know the difference." Kurome's words had some effect as Run and Seryu thought about, but they decided against this and began to think of ways to stop the noise. They did not see Naruto sleep walk out of the room until it was too late.

"Uh guys?" Wave tried to tell them that Naruto escaped.

"Not now Wave, we're trying to think of how shut Naruto up." Run replied while stroking his chin with his finger.

"But Naruto just left, I think he's sleepwalking." Now the other three's eyes widened at this and all of them tried to find Naruto. They would not get any sleep, followed by most of the people inside the palace.

(In the morning)

"What happened?" Esdeath asked them, as everyone but Naruto and Bols were laying their heads on the table, sound asleep.

"Apparently Naruto snores loudly and sleep walks. Kept them up for half the night, so I advise letting them sleep for a while, maybe an hour or two. That way they'll have the energy to perform tasks." Bols said while scolding Naruto a little, who felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry boss, I didn't want to cause anyone problems. Can you give these guys a break and I'll do their jobs while they rest?" Naruto joined his hands and closed one of his eyes, basically asking for forgiveness in a joking manner.

"Well, since you're taking responsibility, I see no harm. Very well." Esdeath brought out a large stack of paper. "I had a few of men set up posters and flyers for the tournament. It starts in two hours, so you can just keep watch in the spectator seats to watch out for any spies.

"Right!"

(With Akame)

'I have a feeling something terrible will happen.' Akame stopped eating for a few seconds before continuing, surprising Mine.

(Two hours later, at the Capital's stadium)

Naruto tried to find a seat until he found a spot next to a green-haired man. He walked up to him. "Excuse me? This seat taken?" The green-haired man he asked was Lubbock and next to him was Leone.

"Not at all." Lubbock acted friendly, he had no idea who Naruto was or that he was a part of Esdeath's new group. They all watched the matches, with none notable of interest until it was Tatsumi's match against Kalbi, a muscular man with a bull's head.

'How the hell does that guy even have a bull's head? If he's human, then I'm an orange wearing leader of a ninja village.' Naruto mentally commented. He then looked at Tastumi. 'That guy, his composure, he's no ordinary combatant.' Naruto saw Tatsumi win easily.

"Way to go Tatsumi!" Leone cheered for Tatsumi, making Naruto turn to her and Lubbock. All three watched with anticipation when Esdeath arrived to hand Tatsumi the prize. They were completely shocked to see Esdeath put a collar on his neck and claim him as her own. When Tatsumi tried to resist, all three just shouted to the heavens.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto got up to meet with his commander, perplexed by this situation. A while later, Naruto let his thoughts be known to his boss, who placed Tatsumi on a chair surrounded by his fellow Jaegers.

"Boss! What the hell!? Why did you put a collar on this guy?" Naruto fell when he heard his commander's reasons.

"Because he is the one. He is my lover now, Naruto and I want him to stand out." She said and also explained that Tatsumi would no longer live on poverty. Run pointed out that if she wanted Tatsumi to stand out as her lover, then it would be better for her to take off the collar as it made him seems like her pet. Esdeath thought this over and concurred with Run's statement, taking the collar off. Esdeath explained that Tatsumi would train under her and become a reserve member for the Jaegers. When Tatsumi said he didn't want to join him, Esdeath replied that she would have to train him to be obedient to her. Seryu let her thoughts be known and patted Tatsumi's head, stating that Tatsumi was simply confused.

'This guy, he's frustrated. Not only that, but angry. His knuckles are getting white, he's not angry at being taken, but he's holding his anger back for Seryu. He tensed up when she approached him. During his introduction at the stadium, they called him a blacksmith. The fighting skills he displayed were beyond that of a simple blacksmith. I'm sure the others noticed this too, but Boss is too infatuated to see this.' Naruto kept an eye at Tatsumi. 'Maybe I'm overthinking it, but it's better to be safe then sorry.'

"Anyways, I do have a question. Are any you in a relationship or are married?" Esdeath asked and Bols immediately put his hand up, surprising everyone.

'Seriously!' Naruto and Wave thought the same thing. Bols stated that he had been married for 6 years and that he didn't deserve someone as wonderful as that. He even stated that he has a daughter. Tatsumi himself was shocked.

'So, Bols has a family?' Naruto thought before placing his hand on Bols shoulder. "Good for you Bols!" The others congratulated him before Esdeath spoke to him alone for advice.

Esdeath came back with Bols and placed a map on the desk. "We have a mission it seems. I just received a report about bandits taking refuge near Gyogan Lake." Esdeath gained the new group's attention. Seryu then spoke.

"I heard about this a while back when I was part of the force. They supposedly have a fortress over there." Once Seryu said her piece, Esdeath spoke.

"Right now, we'll hold off on the search for Night Raid. We shall deal with the enemies in front of us." Esdeath wanted to see her subordinate's abilities for herself and this was another way to test them.

"And if they should surrender?" Bols enquired.

"Surrender is a sign of the weak, it's the rule of nature that the weak perish." Esdeath's comment made Seryu laugh in joy.

"To slaughter evil-doers before they can commit evil. I am truly glad that I have joined this group." When Esdeath said that she could kill them to her hearts content, Seryu thanked her.

'I didn't think Seryu was this messed up.' Naruto thought, his thoughts shared by Tatsumi and Wave.

"I have one thing I'd like to tell you before we head out. Each of you will be required to eliminate dozens of people. This will be the type of work we shall carry out from now on. Are you all prepared?" Esdeath asked them all.

"I am a soldier, I obey orders, even for this type of work. Even if I have to kill." Bols was first to respond with conviction.

"I'm the same, this is merely practice in following orders. I have always thought of it this way." Kurome was the second.

"I was able to join the Imperial Navy thanks to the patronage of a great man. If I were to ask him how I could repay the favour, he would tell me just to do my best and fight for the sake of my country, that is all I need to do. So, I can do this!" Wave spoke next showcased his determination, being above the others. Run then smirked.

"For the sake of making my desires coming to fruition, I wish to rise higher and higher. Even if it means I can't do the purest of deeds. In that regard, I wish to proceed with this mission." Run closed his book whilst maintaining his smirk. Esdeath turned to Naruto.

"I chose this path and understand one thing. Those who kill must prepared to be killed, I long ago accepted that if I die then I die in battle. But I have no intention of dying today." Naruto the posed like the others, his left hand over his face and vest slightly over his right arm. "I will tear those who harm my comrades into bloody shreds!"

Esdeath smirked, asking Dr Stylish as well to which he answered that pursuing style was his way. When he asked if she understood, she said no. Stylish then dramatically praised Esdeath and her style. Esdeath was a little confused but smirked at her team's agreement.

"Then let us go, you too Tatsumi."

 **End. Please review, no flames, just constructive criticism or positive reinforcement. This story will be worked on for a while before I begin my other Naruto/Fairy Tail/KH story. and is mainly a short story which each chapter being around 4000 words. Right now, it has not diverged from canon that much and I added these comedic moments to highlight that Akame Ga Kill is also comedic. Do not expect bullshit power-ups from Incursio, but there will be thing I cannot explain or attempt to explain because the author from Akame Ga Kill did not explain them himself. Akame Ga Kill is inconsistent and for me it went downhill after re-reading it multiple times. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story.**

 **Naruto in this is still similar to his canon self but his more mature self and in this world, killing is accepted, so Naruto accepts that he has to kill, hence the scene where he killed those bandits and female assassins. Like I wrote at the beginning, Jojo references will be used. Naruto is voiced by Tetsuya Kakihara in Japanese and Todd Haberkorn. I think Todd Haberkorn's Natsu voice would've been perfect as Shippuuden Naruto and adult Naruto. also, expect Wild Hunt to die in this.**


	2. Dark Hero

**Dark Hero**

"What!? Tatsumi's been taken?" Akame slammed her hand on the table as Lubbock and Leone reported what occurred. Akame was thinking and before she could say anything, Mine spoke.

"Don't even think about it. We can't go and rescue Tatsumi, it would waste resources and time. Besides, he might not even be in danger in the first place. Unlike you or me, he doesn't even have a wanted poster." Mine made a point, Akame reluctantly agreed.

"Even so, he is a comrade. Keep a look out for him." She also has a dark expression on her face. "Keep a look out for Esdeath's group, the Jaegers."

(With the Jaegers)

"So, this is the bandit's hideout? So, what's it gonna be? We knock the front door, or do we go around the back?" Naruto waited his teammate's answers. Seryu took charge.

"Justice dictates we fight them head on." Seryu opened the gates and they were soon surrounded by bandits who eyes the two females like pieces of meat. The leader ordered them alive so that they could do unspeakable things to them. However, the leader lost his head as Naruto threw his Steel Ball, which also went around and swiftly tore through the bodies of the men surrounding them. Naruto's Steel Ball returned to him. His fellow Jaegers were surprised Naruto that Naruto could do something like that.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." He looked at the other Jaegers. "You guys want to jump in?" Seryu did so and allowed Koro to enlarge and bit her right arm, where it became a drill, where she rushed various bandits closing by and killed them. She then used Koro to change arm into a cannon and blast more bandits to bits. 'How is that physically possible?' Naruto's thought process questioned how Seryu was even using those weapons, with his eyes blinking rapidly for a moment.

"Maybe we should let her take care of those bandits by herself?" Wave said with Run also commenting that she looks like she could do just that.

"Those weapons are my personal creation." Stylish said to them.

"You built them?" Wave asked him, with Run curious as well.

"How did you even put those weapons in her body?" Naruto asked but Stylish chose to ignore this. 'He's dodging the question, I was right, this does defy the laws of physics.' He heard Stylish say that his dream was to create weapons that exceed Teigu and that thanks to his Teigu, Perfecter, he can patch them up from anything short of death, whilst also providing free upgrades to their bodies. "I'm good." Naruto told him, with Run requesting that Stylish not insert anything in his body.

"I'm glad we have a medic, but if all you can do is patch us up, then you should stay close by while we protect you from threats." Wave was being considerate and thought Stylish had no way to defend himself.

"I hope to see that kindness in you in private, cutie." Stylish winked at Wave, who was a little creeped out by this. Stylish the snapped his fingers and out came several humanoid creatures. "Meet my creations, they can defend me while you all carry on."

"Excuse me, it seems that Kurome went off ahead." Run interjected with Wave saying that was fast and Stylish saying that the girls should at least listen to what other people are saying.

"Well, let's get this over with." Naruto joined his allies. He spotted Kurome cutting up several bandits in superhuman speed. Wave kicked a bandit that attempted to sneak attack Kurome. Wave said that she didn't need to thank him, but she replied that she knew that the assailant was coming.

Bols blocked arrows using the cylinder strapped to his back. He then used his Teigu, Rubicante as a flamethrower to burn the archers, even when one of them submerged himself in water. Run's Teigu were a pair of floating discs that became a pair of wings. The remaining bandits were killed by Run, who unlashed feathers that pierced the heads of his victims.

Meanwhile, Tatsumi and Esdeath were watching from a distance, with Tatsumi secretly worried. 'They're strong and they outnumber us, maybe I can get away before…I CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!' Esdeath held Tatsumi's hand like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

"Tonight, you'll be staying with me." She said with a blush. Tatsumi decided to make a different approach, he would convince Esdeath to defect to the Revolutionaries.

(The next morning)

'I failed to convince her.' Tatsumi looked tired and worse for wear. He was being used as a body pillow by Esdeath, which made him stay awake the whole night.

"Hey Tatsumi." Wave greeted him while holding a cup of coffee and then noticed his condition. "You alright man? You don't look so good." Tatsumi did not want to say what happened and just told Wave that he didn't get much sleep. "Yeah, well you should try sleeping the same room as Naruto, his snoring and sleepwalking is a pain in the ass." Said blonde heard this as he was behind Wave.

"My what?" Naruto scared Wave, who jumped back and spilled his coffee on Tatsumi, who screamed in a high-pitched tone from being burned. "Heh, never gets old." Naruto didn't have his mask or goggles on and took off his vest. Kurome arrived and began eating her sweets.

'This girl, so familiar. But from where?' Tatsumi was staring at her, which Kurome noticed and did something that made Tatsumi realise why she was so familiar.

"You can't have any?" Kurome protectively placed her arms around her food. Tatsumi immediately realised that she was related to Akame. Kurome noticed this. "Just what're you looking at, are you pervert?" She went straight to the point.

"Wha…NO!" Tatsumi shook his head rapidly. "You just remind me of that assassin on the wanted poster. That Akame girl, are you perhaps related to her?" Tatsumi already knew the answer since he heard from Leone about Kurome, though he only had vague information.

"Come to think of it, you kind of do Kurome." Wave let his opinion be known.

"Akame is my older sister." This surprised Wave and Naruto a little, but Naruto noticed that Tatsumi tensed a little bit. His attention turned back to Kurome. "But she betrayed the Empire and is now my enemy." She gave off some bloodlust which scared the other two and even worried Naruto a little bit. "I will find Big Sis and kill her with my Yatsufusa and we'll be together forever."

'She's warped. She's like a female Sasuke.' Naruto then had a thought. 'Actually, now that I think about it, she looks she could be what Sasuke would look like if he was a girl.' Naruto became a little depressed and walked away.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Wave asked his friend, who didn't even turn back but did give his answer.

"Out. Save me some breakfast, I'll be back in an hour." Naruto went to his room to get his things and left their accommodation. He was now at the streets and was lost in his thoughts. 'Thinking about Sasuke got me all depressed now. Wish there was a ramen joint here.' Naruto then looked at the wall and saw posters of the Night Raid members known to the Empire. Most specifically, Akame. 'That's Kurome's sister.' Naruto shook his head and carried on. He noticed some that looked like bodyguards, dragging sacks to a carriage. Normally this wouldn't bother him, but he noticed that it was leaking. 'Blood? Better check it out.' Naruto followed them to see them dump the contents within a dumpster.

"These girls only lasted a few days. Let's hope that Bach guy can give the bosses some girls that can last longer. This is the third time we had to dump the body parts this week." The grunts laughed but Naruto heard what he needed and was behind one of them before twisting his head upside down and killing him. "W-What!?" Before the other guy could retaliate, Naruto already pinned him to the ground and broke both of his legs. "AGGHH!" Naruto placed his hand over the grunts mouth.

"Now, if you don't want me to break anything else, I suggest you talk." Naruto spoke in a deadly tone that made the grunt cry in fear, mixed with some pain. "What's this about a guy bringing in some girls for your bosses?"

"I-I d-don't k-NOOOOO!" He screamed as Naruto stepped on his left hand.

"Next is your arm. Know this, I can break your arm in many ways and all of them are really, really, painful." Naruto started to get through to him as the grunt told him everything about how Batch lures in girls and treats them before selling them to a group of enthusiasts who play with the girls in many ways, also mentioning what the dog does. He gave Naruto the location.

"I-I g-gave you w-what you w-wanted. L-Let m-me go." The grunt felt Naruto let him go but the blonde took out a knife. "B-but y-you s-said that y-you'll l-let m-me go!"

"I said that I wouldn't break your body, not that I'll let you live." Naruto slit the grunt's throat as he choked in his life essence before his eyes became lifeless. 'Now, time to rid the world of some scum.' Naruto made his way to his target's hideout.

(With Bach and his buyers)

"You bastard!" Fal, the tomboy blonde-haired girl's kick was locked by one of the bodyguards, who broke one of her legs. Luna, the blue-haired girl had one of her eyes cut out and screamed in pain. Air, the pink-haired one, was stripped and about to be violated by one of the enthusiasts, dog that was in heat. Fortunately for Air, a steel ball tore through the dog and then pierced the heads of the grunts behind Air.

(Play Fairy Tail OST-Absolute Zero)

The guard that broke Fal's legs had his neck snapped upside down. The enthusiasts felt they were going to die as Naruto arrived with eyes appearing demonic to them.

"W-Who a-are y-you?" The one who owned the dog stepped back but died as his chest was pierced, followed by everyone who tried to run away. All of them died, except Bach, who was literally wanting to shit himself and was shaking.

"P-Please listen!" Bach opened his jacket to reveal the mark of a slave. "T-There's a reason why I turned out like this. My moth….AGH!" Naruto picked Bach up by the mouth. In Bach's eyes, Naruto had a demonic aura as the blonde glared at him. Naruto dropped Bach and then slowly walked, swiftly slitting Bach's throat. 'He took me out like I was a piece of trash.'

(OST End)

He looked at the naked Air, who was using her arms to cover herself up. Naruto walked up and picked up Air's clothes. "Here, get dressed." Air sobbed, this made Naruto cover her with her jacket.

"They can't hurt you or anyone else again." Naruto then looked at Air's unconscious friends and gripped his fists. 'No matter where I go, innocents still suffer.' Naruto decided to help the girls and gave them medical treatment, first helping Luna with her eye and then Fal with her leg. 'My abilities aren't just for destruction, they can heal people.'

"W-what are y-you doing to L-Luna?" Air got dressed and saw Naruto using his steel ball on Luna. She became suspicious of him, though Naruto reassured her with a smile.

"Don't worry, I have some medical training. Right now, I'm trying to see if I can save your friend's eye." Now, unlike with Bach, Naruto was being honest, despite Air not wanting to trust him as Bach broke her trust.

'He's telling the truth and his eyes, they show warmth.' Air was brought out of her thoughts by Naruto.

"Luckily her eyeball wasn't stabbed, but she'll have a scar on her face. Now for your other friend." Naruto walked towards Fal and gestured for Air to follow. "I need your help with this one, it's going to be painful to fix her leg." Naruto used his bare hands to bend the leg back to its normal alignment, though this caused Fal to awaken in pain, but Air was holding her and stopped her screams. "Relax, I need to perform an emergency surgery on you, so that your leg can heal properly." Naruto used his steel ball to help heal it. "You won't feel a thing, trust me." True to his words, Fal did not feel a thing, in fact the pain she felt from having her leg realigned passed and she felt better than before. Naruto turned to Air. "Your blue-haired friend should be waking up in a moment." After Naruto was done healing Fal, Luna had woken up and was told about their situation by Air, to which the blue-haired girl looked around the room and fell on her bottom, shaking in fear. "It'll take a few weeks, but you'll be able to use your leg again. But…" Fal was happy to hear about her leg, however, as soon as Naruto said 'but', she felt scared. "…you won't be able to use your leg to fight ever again. You're very lucky to even walk again." Fal sighed in relief, but then she like her friends, noticed the bloody corpses and body parts.

"Don't worry it's all over. You three are safe for now." Naruto told them. "I know it must be tough to see this, but I had no choice. These monsters had to die."

"Why?" Air's voice made Naruto turned to her.

"Why did I save you? Is that what you meant?" Naruto knew that was she meant but wanted confirmation from her, which she confirmed by nodding. "I've seen a lot of things in my life, despite being in this world for a short time. If I can save someone in front of me, then I will do it without hesitation." Naruto looked at his hand. "I killed these monsters because they deserved it. Nothing more, nothing less." While they were afraid of what he could do to them, they were grateful and bowed.

"Thank you for saving us. We are now in your debt." Luna spoke for all of them. The other two were very grateful

"Not important right now, I need you to tell me how you got into this situation?" Naruto maintained a stern expression and heard the trio's story. How they were sold as slaves by their village and how Bach treated them before bringing them here. He realised that they had no home and gave them an option. "I am a member of the Jaegers, a special police force that hunts down criminals that disturb the peace. I might be able to do something for you until a permanent solution can be made." Naruto looked over his shoulder and turned to the girls, who each had their jaws wide open in shock. "Well, are you coming?" The girls then smiled and followed their new 'master', in their eyes at least. Next, we find Naruto sitting in front of Esdeath and the other Jaegers.

"Explain why you were late?" Esdeath asked him sternly and depending on his answer, she would punish him.

"I killed some human traffickers and saved three girls." He answered honestly, surprising the others. "Basically, just doing my job, Boss. Protecting the people from the scum of the country." Naruto looked at the door. "Come in, girls." The three came out and confirmed his story, with Fal now in cast and was using crutches.

"You three, tell me what happened?" Esdeath commanded them, her presence alone made the three gulp. The three told her everything, from almost being tortured by the maniacs, to Naruto arriving in the nick of time. She turned back to Naruto. "Well done." This made everyone in the room give their own comedic reactions.

"Say wha…?" Was Naruto's intelligent answer.

"You had every right to kill those people." She smiled. "You acted and did your duty. That is all that I ask. However, these three girls have nowhere to go now, so how will you deal with this?" Bols answered her.

"My wife runs a bakery and she is looking for staff. Maybe they can work for her and in exchange we'll provide them a place to stay." Bols suggested, which made Naruto cry in happiness. He grabbed Bols hands.

"You're an angel Bols!" Naruto had imaginary stars twinkling around him. His expression made the others look at him strangely. The girls then got a good look at Bols and screamed at his appearance. Naruto looked at them and sighed. "Relax, Bols is like a cuddly teddy bear. Right, buddy?" Naruto placed his right arm over Bols' shoulder.

"C-Come on Naruto, y-you're embarrassing me!" As soon as Bols said those words, air and her friends realised that maybe Bols might not be so bad.

"I-I thin we'll take the offer, Mr Bols." Air answered for them and Bols was overjoyed. Esdeath clapped to gain their attention.

"That's settled then, but since you two need to get these ladies sorted out, we start our hunt tomorroe." This confused the others, however, Esdeath explained that some strange new danger beast type appeared and that they were tasked to bring them back to the Capital. She split them into groups now. "Kurome, Run and I will go as one group, Bols and Seryu in another. Wave, you can go with Tatsumi since he'll be joining us. Naruto, since Stylish is nowhere to be seen, you must go alone. From what I've observed at Gyogan Lake and from what your new friend told me, I know you can handle yourself in a fight. You must guard an official of the Empire, however, if you meet anyone in Night Raid, only engage if you have no other option. Understood?" Naruto and the others nodded. "Good. Naruto, you and Bols go sort out their dilemma. Tatsumi, you can stay with the guy's tonight. I have business to attend to tonight." Tatsumi sighed in relief.

"Right! You three come with me and Naruto. We'll settle you in." Bols and Naruto lead the trio to their new life.

(Honest's office at night time)

"Understood, Prime Minister." Esdeath left after getting her orders for capturing the new danger beasts. Honest began to eat some pudding, only for a voice to scare him and making him spit it out.

"You sure love your desserts." The man who watched Akame and Kurome get taken away from each other arrived.

"Blood Night!" Honest drank some wine after nearly choking on his food. "Don't scare me like that!"

"But it's too much fun to scare you." He then held up his hands as Honest glared at him. "Fine, party pooper, no cake for you." This made Honest stand right up.

"You have cake!?" Honest drooled a little.

"Just an expression, moron." Blood Night replied to him, making Honest go red a little. "We need to talk about that Naruto boy who insulted you a while back." This made Honest cranky and scowl at Naruto's name being mentioned. "Do not think of killing him just yet. I know you found out who his father is."

"So, you know too. Then you know why he's dangerous. The blood of two former generals run in his veins and even Esdeath doesn't now how strong he is." Honest held a little fear in his voice.

"Hehe. You're scared of him, despite having Esdeath on your side. You know she can control her subordinates very well, she even converted Liver to her side, a former general who spoke out against you." Blood Night then handed Honest a vile filled with a chemical.

"Is this the serum you were talking about?" Honest looked at it while licking his lips.

"Yes, but it's still untested. I suggest finding a Guinea pig to see for any side effects before trying it for yourself." Blood Night then changed the subject. "I see Makoto still listens to you without question it seems." Honest gave a mad grin at this.

"Yes, the little monarch has no idea what is really going on. The Revolutionaries are a pain though. Especially the Akame." He then glared at Blood Night. "That little brat was your and Gozuki's responsibility. Now I have to end up fixing it."

"Technically, Esdeath is the one who's trying to clean up the mess. Plus, I believe you were the one whom ultimately lead her astray." Blood Night gave a small chuckle. "Remember, no harm comes to Naruto." His mood changed to a serious one. "Or Kurome." He then reverted to his normal mood. "Chao!" Blood Night made a waved Honest off and disappeared into the shadows.

'That man scares me. Truth be told, I'm glad he's not my enemy, yet.' Honest enjoyed some more pudding. 'You still haunt me from the grave, Minato Namikaze.'

(The next day, with Naruto)

"See you guys around! Jojo! Let's ride!" Naruto and his trusted steed left in. 'I have a bad feeling.' Naruto began to see corruption in the Capital =

(Unknown Village, sometime later)

'Okay, I'm here. Now to find the guy.' Lubbock was relatively unknown to the Empire and had yet to have a wanted poster of his own, making him the perfect choice for this assassination mission. 'The official in this town abused his power and takes girls from the streets and makes them him his slaves.' Lubbock's fist tightened. 'I'll make him choke to death!' Lubbock did not expect to almost get run over by Naruto and Jojo. "Hey! Watch it!" Lubbock almost blew his cover and placed his hands over his mouth. Naruto and Jojo stopped, with Naruto looking back with a sheepish look.

"Hey!" Naruto remembered Lubbock from the stadium, with Lubbock also realising whom Naruto was. "You're the guy from the tournament?" Lubbock sighed, he thought Naruto was just a normal guy. "Never introduced myself, I'm Naruto, part of the special police, the Jaegers." Now Lubbock was completely horrified.

'He's a Jaeger!?' Lubbock's mission got harder. The Revolutionaries did not expect a Jaeger to arrive until much, much later.

"You alright?" Naruto's question brought Lubbock back to reality. "Oh, you must be mad? Sorry for almost running over you." Naruto got off his horse and bowed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Name's Lubbock." Lubbock bowed in return. 'I don't feel any danger from this guy. I feel relaxed around him for some reason? That's what makes him dangerous.' "Sorry if I sound rude, but what're you doing here exactly?" While Lubbock was a good liar, Naruto was good at reading people.

'His tone indicates that he's a little nervous. Must be on a job. guess I'll tell him the same thing.' "Just on a job for my boss. You?" Lubbock gave the same answer.

'He must be here to guard the target? I could take him out right now, but I'll risk getting discovered. If leave him, he'll just guard the target and I know nothing of his abilities. What should I do?' While Lubbock was thinking, Naruto sat back on Jojo's saddle, which brought the green-haired man back to reality.

"Sorry for being rude, but I have to get going. I'll see you around, Lubbock. Let's go, Jojo!" Naruto left a pale-looking Lubbock.

'I MESSED UP!' Lubbock placed his hand on his head but then calmed himself down. 'I'll have to do this quietly and quickly!' Lubbock made his way to the target.

 **End. Hope you enjoyed this, would've updated sooner, but got a little distracted. I had to rewrite the last 300 words and had a little problem with the pacing. I got to say, I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews, it makes me want to stop writing. I might work on Great Sea next or this story, since the lack of reviews, I'll alternate between stories until this one is finished.**

 **Naruto in this chapter proves that he's willing to use extreme methods, but that does not mean he's a sadist. It's like the Bat-Family from DC Comics, interrogating criminals for information. The only difference is, in the Akame Ga Kill world, killing is natural. Naruto still has his determination, his maturity from later on in canon and the will never to give up, as well as a heart of justice. Filler and movies take the mick out of Naruto's intelligence, but we all know he is quite deceptive.**

 **I've changed Naruto's English voice actor to Troy Baker, I think Troy's Greed voice would be perfect for the interrogation scene. Any question's please PM and please review ladies and gentlemen.**


	3. Steel Ball vs Thread and Ink

**Steel Ball vs Thread and Ink**

"Welcome!" A bald heavyset man spoke as he was surrounded by several women in rags. "Hope you enjoy your stay while you protect me, because you will not be bored." The fat man gave a grin that disgusted Naruto.

'These women, their scared. Their bruised as well, most likely that this bastard did this to them. And I have to protect this man?' Naruto held back his bloodlust and the urge to kill this man was getting stronger as he slapped one of the women for being too slow in bringing his food. He took out a knife and grabbed her arm.

"Bitch! You, it's time you learn your place!" Before the man could do anything, Naruto grabbed the man's hand and broke one of his fingers.

"AGGGHHHHHH!" The man was in so much pain that he almost passed out from the pain. The women were shocked and scared by Naruto's casual brutality.

"You harm anyone in front of me, the assassin won't the one you should be worried about." He grabbed the man's head and forced him to look at his eyes. "Because if I even hear that you've been abusing them, then I'll break your arms and legs. Got it?" The man nodded his head rapidly with snot coming out of his nose. "Good." Naruto then smiled. "You can show me to your room, I'll be guarding you. so that means no hugging girls for you tonight." Naruto turned to the women. "As soon as this mission is over, I'll put in a good word to my boss and she can get you out of here." The women had gained something that they that thought would never happen in their lifetime, hope.

"Your next line is: 'You can't do that, you mongrel!'" Naruto predicted the fat man's next words accurately.

"You can't do that, you mongrel!" The man stepped back. "H-How?"

"Because you're too easy." He glared at the man, causing him to want to piss himself. "If I find anything done to these ladies or anything else disgusting like this, then I'll kill you myself." Naruto then dragged the man with him, asking for his room once again.

(With Lubbock)

Lubbock used his threads to slide towards his target's mansion and behead two guards when they did not see him coming. 'I'm no good on a head-on battle, but I can work with stealth no problem.' Images of Naruto flashed into his mind. 'That guy, I can't underestimate him.' Lubbock entered the inside of the mansion and spotted more guards before stealthily taking them out like before. 'I better set up some traps, just in case.' Lubbock set up a trap that he could use to his advantage. 'You and I make a great combi, Cross Tail. Let's hope we can kill the target and not fight that guy at all.'

(Back with Naruto)

'Boss had to give me guard duty to a disgusting bastard like this. The Empire, first it was with Air and her friends. Now I'm tasked with this, it makes me wonder if I'm on the right side after all?' Naruto then began to think of his time with the Jaegers and meeting Bols' family. He closed his eyes and then smiled. 'No, I can't think like that. Some bad people in the Empire won't change my mind. I am a Jaeger now and my mission is to protect the people. After this, I'll make sure these girls are safe from harm.' Naruto then opened his eyes in determination.

(Outskirts of the village)

A pale-skinned young man arrived. He appeared to be no younger than Naruto and had a stoic look on his face. He had a sword strapped to his back. 'My mission is to back-up one of her subordinates and kill the target. I better get to work.' The youth moved with the grace of an assassin.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was snoring and was already disturbing the man he was guarding. 'No mommy, I don't want vegetables, I want ramen.' Naruto was dreaming about ramen again. His snoring was heard by Lubbock, who quietly walked slowly and set up some traps. Unfortunately, for the green-haired man, Naruto awoke and then turned to his side.

"You fell for it." Naruto was surprised to see Lubbock. 'Wait, Lubbock's the assassin!' Naruto already reached out and tossed his Steel Ball, hitting Lubbock at the torso and sent him spiralling backwards. 'He must be from Night Raid, I can get some answers, so I'll avoid killing him. That attack should've knocked him and maybe broke a rib or two.' Naruto walked closer to the unconscious Lubbock after picking up his steel ball. He then suddenly jumped back as Lubbock threw a knife at him. "You think a fake out can catch me off guard? Now I know you're…Whoa!" Naruto moved to his right as something grazed his cheeks. 'A thread?' Naruto briefly placed his finger on it before gaining some distance.

"I see, that's how you recovered from my attack, your Teigu allows to use threads as a weapon and for defence. So, underneath your shirt must be thread-armour, right?" Naruto placed his left hand over his face and then pointed at Lubbock. Lubbock pulled up his shirt briefly to show Naruto was right.

"You're pretty clever." Lubbock decided to joke around a little. "How about letting me kill the guy you're guarding? And then I'll be on my merry way." Naruto shook his head while smiling.

"Sorry, as much as the guy I'm protecting deserves it, I have my orders. Just like you have yours." Naruto cracked his neck. "But I won't be killing you, Night Raid. Instead I'm bringing you in." Before their battle could commence, Lubbock had already connected his threads through the halls and used them to gain momentum and speed across the hall.

(Play Akame Ga Kill OST-Yami o kiru)

'Just follow me and fall into my trap.' Lubbock turned his head to see Naruto following him. 'He's almost as fast as Akame!' Lubbock didn't expect Naruto to be this fast, but Naruto was proving to be a more dangerous foe than previously thought by Lubbock.

'You don't think I can tell that you wanted me to follow you? You're setting a trap for me.' Naruto knew something was up and threw his steel ball, which went past Lubbock.

'Is that his Teigu? Why is he…oh shit! He knows about my traps!' Lubbock saw the trap he set being undone by Naruto's steel ball, as the sphere cut through the threads that were connected to the wall. Lubbock then felt his movements halt and he soon fell. 'He disconnected my other thread too!' Lubbock had no choice and used Cross Tail to weave an axe and swung at Naruto, whom jumped over him and regained his steel ball. Lubbock took a left kick that hit him on the ribs, but luckily his thread armour cushioned the blow as he was sent flying back. Lubbock threw some knives to the walls and attached threads to them, stopping himself from going any further and regained his footing. Lubbock turned around and ran towards his target.

'Shit! Kicked him back to the other side, he's closer to the fat guy then I am!' When Naruto moved, he suddenly stopped himself as he almost tripped over a small trap Lubbock set up to either cut his ankle off or trip him. 'When he made that axe, he must have also made this tripwire in case his surprise attack failed. Not bad, Lubbock.' Naruto instead of feeling worry, actually liked the way Lubbock was thinking. Naruto followed him. 'But you're not the only one.' Naruto did not have the steel ball in his hand anymore.

'He kicked me to the right where I needed to be, now I can kill the target and escape quickly.' Lubbock then suddenly felt his leg crack as he fell. 'What!?' Lubbock saw what stopped him, it was Naruto's steel ball. 'When did he?' Lubbock then realised he sent it before kicking him. 'He planned ahead, he's good!'

(OST End)

"You're pretty clever, Lubbock." Naruto then turned back and jumped away from a blade strike. Naruto's steel ball returned to him as Lubbock managed to regain the feeling of his leg, if just barely. Naruto was now behind Lubbock, whom jumped back. The pale-skinned man from before arrived and was the one who attempting to strike Naruto earlier.

"You're Sai." Lubbock was surprised to see him. "You're from the Revolutionary army's sub-faction, The Foundation. Sai, The Artist." Lubbock was careful around him. 'I'd better be careful, The Foundation used to be an elite group under the command of a madman, they're willing to kill friend or foe alike. They were wiped out except for one person.'

"I came to help, the higher-ups sent me to join your group and then your acting leader sent me here." Sai's blade was a short katana-type that was black in colour.

'That weapon is a Teigu. I can sense an evil presence from it.' Naruto was right as Sai's weapon became liquid before Sai swung it, the ink drops becoming sharp spikes. Naruto used his steel ball to hit the wall which bounced from it and then repeated broke through the projectiles.

Sai began to close the gap but jumped back as Naruto's steel ball almost hit him. Naruto regained his steel ball and kicked Sai back, who crossed his arms back before being sent flying backwards. Lubbock regained his bearings and moved away from Naruto, who didn't bother to attack Lubbock as Sai regained his footing.

'His strength is unnatural, I think he broke a rib.' Sai was in pain but did not show it. Sai used his sword like a brush and made a serpentine dragon, which came to life.

'Did he just summon a dragon!?' Naruto as shocked, but he then noticed the dragon was huge and began to collide with the walls. 'Shit! Everyone in the building is in danger!' "What're you doing!? There's innocent people in this building!" Naruto's eyes widened as Sai gave his answer.

"So, what about them?" It showed that Sai only cared about his mission and nothing else. Lubbock's fists tightened as he heard this. Naruto was pissed off as he readied his steel ball.

"Then you and I have a problem!" 'He painted the dragon, his Teigu must some some magic ink.' Naruto ran up the wall to land on top of the dragon. He took out a knife and blocked Sai's sword swing.

(Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Stardust Crusaders OST-Fight to Antagonize)

'He blocked my Teigu with a mere knife!?' Sai did not expect this. 'Atramento is more durable than most swords and even some Teigu, the fact he can block means he is skilled with that knife.' Sai made his dragon violently swerve, breaking through the walls and forcing Naruto outside with his created beast. Naruto used his knife and jammed it into the wall, sliding down a good 5 metres.

'I'm not easy!' Naruto tossed his steel ball through the dragon's eye and made it to go through the dragon's head, with the body reverting to ink. The steel ball then hit Sai's arm, the arm holding Atramento. Sai dropped his Teigu and his arm twisted, immobilizing it for the time being. Sai quickly caught his weapon and cut off his immobilized arm. Sai hissed in pain and grit his teeth. By this time, Naruto had already jumped back inside and regained his steel ball.

'I knew I shouldn't have used a delayed effect on him, it gave him a chance to cut off his arm and escape the rotation.' Naruto then saw Sai reach for his Atramento and threw his steel ball once more at Sai's Teigu, breaking it in half. Sai took the blade's handle and then it regenerated, surprising Naruto.

'That handle, it must be the actual Teigu. That sword must've been a creation of his.' Naruto tried to get his steel ball back, but Sai moved quickly swung his weapon. Naruto was quick to duck and dodge Sai's strikes, using this chance to regain his personal weapon. Sai used this chance to move and turn his blade into a Greatsword, seemingly hitting Naruto dead on.

(OST End)

'By swinging my Atramento in its shorts word form, I still possess the speed and precision from before. Then changing it into its Greatsword form, it becomes a strong durable high-damage weapon, but still retains its speed because of changing it to the last second. I knew you would go for your pathetic sphere and focused my speed and precision for this attack, so that you couldn't dodge it.' Sai then heard a noise. 'What is that noise?' He then looked down and was shocked. 'This can't be!' Sai saw the steel ball spinning in Naruto's hand and blocked his attack.

(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Diamond is Unbreakable OST-Main Theme)

"I felt your movements becoming slower, but not because of your injury, because you were swinging wildly this time around." Naruto's steel ball began to wear down Sai's weapon and cracks began to form.

'C-Cracks!' Sai was distracted by his weapon slowly breaking, giving Naruto a chance to knock Atramento out if his hands. 'Shit!' Naruto then dropped his steel ball and used his fists instead.

"MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" Sai was getting pummelled by Naruto's fast punches, with Naruto even giving a battle cry. "MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!" With one last strike, Naruto landed a right hook that took out Sai.

"That's the end of the line for you." Naruto regained his steel ball and posed as Sai landed with a thud.

(OST End)

'Missioned accomplished, now I can rest and…..OH SHIT!' Naruto ran towards the fat man's room and saw the door open. He entered the room to find a secret passage via the fireplace. He ran through it and eventually found the fat man hung by threads, with a bloody neck. 'I was careless and let Lubbock get to him. Damn!' Naruto punched the wall and caused a large hole through it.

Naruto had returned to the hall and found Sai nowhere, with his Teigu gone as well. All that was left was a kunai which had a note attached to it. Naruto picked the note which pissed him off as he read it. Soon he ripped it up and tossed the remains. He looked out to the moonlight and only had one word. "DDDDDDAAAAAAAAMMMMNNNNNN!" Naruto sighed and had a serious look on is face.

(The Next day)

The women who worked for the former official were freed and given back to their loved ones. Despite berating himself for failing he spent the morning finding out that the people in the village were much happier with the corrupt official gone. It made him feel better and happier for everyone. He was even thanked by the relatives of the girls he protected.

'Are those people in Night Raid truly evil? I know that guy Sai was willing to let innocents die. I know there are good people in the Empire and there are definitely bad people in the Empire. Maybe they only cared about killing the target and that the villagers being free was a happy accident?' Naruto was confused and questioned the motifs of the Revolutionary Army. 'The only way I'll know is if I talk to the members of Night Raid.'

"Excuse me?" A timid voice called out to Naruto to see the girl he saved from being hit by the fat official.

"Oh, hey. You're the girl from yesterday, how're you feeling now?" Naruto smiled, making the girl smile back, a true smile. She bowed which made Naruto blink his eyes rapidly.

"Thank you for defending us." Naruto's smile dropped a little slightly as he talked to her a little while and was thanked by the nice villagers before departing for the Capital.

'That Lubbock guy, at the stadium, he was with that blonde girl and they cheered for Tatsumi. Wave announced his name to the crowd, so it's possible they don't know him and simply cheered for him? But the way they cheered made it seem like they knew him, I better do some research.'

(With Night Raid)

Tatsumi had managed to escape after a few difficulties and was now in the briefing. It turns out everyone had kept a look out for him, with Akame saving him from a Danger Beast before bringing him home. They discussed the Jaegers and most notably, Kurome and her Teigu. Akame had received word from Najenda that she will arrive with two new comrades. Lubbock had reported that he succeeded but he had difficulty in his mission.

"That guy, Naruto. He was strong and even without his Teigu, he could hit harder than Bulat ever could." This made the others cautious. Tatsumi raised his hand and spoke.

"That Naruto guy, he's not really a bad guy." Tatsumi explained the incident with Bach and how Naruto helped them out. He also felt that Wave was not a bad guy and that Bols also seemed decent enough too.

"Bols was a part of the Incineration Squad, he is simply a solider who follow orders and is too loyal to be swayed. We can discuss this when Boss comes back, right now, we stay low and only take local missions. Understood?" They all understood and retired for the rest of the night.

'That Naruto person. Lubbock said that he was strong, even without his Teigu. If that's the case, then it'll be better if I am the one to face him, if I can just as even graze him, even he would fall. But, from what Tatsumi said, he is not a bad person and took out those people.' Akame's eyes narrowed. 'Even so, for the sake of our mission, I will take their lives.'

(With Naruto, back at the Capital)

"Uh?" Naruto saw Wave clad only in his underwear and Kurome dropping stone slabs on his lap, causing him to scream in pain. He raised his hand and let his presence be known. "Y-Yo." They all turned to him. "What's going on here?" Esdeath explained how she captured the Danger Beasts and how Wave let Tatsumi and a member of Night Raid escape, which made Naruto sweat too. 'I let a member of Night Raid escape!' Naruto imagined himself in Wave's position. Seryu arrived and gave her report, while Stylish was missing.

"Commander, you mentioned Tatsumi planning on joining the Revolutionaries. If that's the case, what shall we do?" Run asked her and she replied that while she still loves Tatsumi, their lives are more important and that if they must, they should kill Tatsumi.

"Your report Naruto." Esdeath commanded and this made Naruto sigh. Naruto's look sharpened as he had no excuses and would own up to his mistakes.

"I've failed, Boss. I have no excuses and I am willing to take any punishment you wish." Naruto saw that Esdeath still maintained her stern expression.

"Tell me what happened?" She asked calmly as Naruto decided to indulge her.

"Two Teigu users, one of them was Night Raid. The Night Raider killed the official while I was dealing with the other one. I was planning on bringing them in for information and they escaped." He gulped a little when he saw Esdeath's eyes narrow.

"Do you have any useful information about them? Their appearance, their abilities?" Naruto nodded and asked for a pencil and paper. He sketched them and revealed himself to be quite the artist. Wave was freed as Naruto sketched the drawings.

"This one has green hair and is Lubbock. He uses a Teigu that allows him to manipulate threads. The next guy isn't a part of Night Raid, but that Lubbock guy said he was part of the Revolutionary Army. He has this sword handle that could use ink to create weapons and he even made a dragon. His name was Sai, according to Lubbock." Now instead of punishment, Naruto was patted on the head.

"You've done well, I told you not to engage Night Raid unless it was necessary because I did not see you fight properly." Naruto sighed in relief but was not out of the woods yet. "However, the next time I expect you to not allow Night Raid to escape. Is that understood?" Naruto straightened himself out and bowed.

"Yes ma'am!" He then had something he had to get off his chest. "Boss, there's another thing you need to know." He had her attention. "You won't like it, but I think Tatsumi is a part of Night Raid." This made the others a little nervous, but Esdeath remained calm.

"Any reason why you think this? I know that I mentioned Tatsumi planned on joining the Revolutionary Army, but what makes you suspect that he is already part of Night Raid, Naruto?" Her gaze bore holes through his body.

"That Night Raider, Lubbock was at the stadium where you took Tatsumi. He and this woman cheered for Tatsumi, before the crowd did. They were familiar with him, that much I can tell and since Lubbock is a Night Raider, there is a possibility that Tatsumi is one too." Naruto told his theory and the others admitted it was a possibility.

"If that's the case, he would need to be a Teigu user too. but all he had on him was his sword with a chain." Wave scratched his chin to show he was thinking. This made Naruto think too until he noticed Wave's Teigu.

'Huh, Wave's Grand Chariot, it basically shares the same description to Tatsumi's sword. That's is quite a coincidence.' Naruto's eyes then comically widen. "Wave! You said you found Incursio's user after Tatsumi got away from you right?"

"Yeah why?" Wave and the others were wondering where Naruto was going with this.

"You also told me that Grand Chariot also give you armour to fight. Did you notice that Tatsumi's sword look like a different coloured version of yours?" Now everyone's eyes widened, including Esdeath's. "Tatsumi is the current wielder of Incursio. He used Incursio to disguise himself in front of you Wave. That's how he had the skill to defeat that guy in the tournament."

"That makes sense, it was strange if someone from Night Raid was at the mountain randomly. And he wasn't fighting back, just running away. Why would a Night Raider do that?" Wave spoke and was confused.

"It might be that you were not a priority target at the time and it was the better option to escape. Of course, we still need to confirm if it was indeed Tatsumi." Run brought in his two cents.

"Right now, there's nothing that can be done. At any case, keep your eye out for Tatsumi and if he is indeed our enemy, you know what you must do." Esdeath did feel conflicted, but her subordinates and her orders came first.

"There is one more thing, Boss." Naruto spoke as everyone's attention to him once more. "I left Sai on his own so that I could go after Lubbock, I knocked him enough that it would take a while for him to wake up." Everyone was with him and remained silent for him to continue. "Sai's Teigu and body was gone, all that was left was a note. Somebody took him, that means I was being watched and I didn't know it."

(Unknown Lab)

Sai had slaughtered the scientists that worked on his new artificial arm. Sai broke through the wall with his new limb and gave his usual smile. He then kneeled at the figure that came out of the shadows.

"I humbly thank you, my master." Sai looked up at the figure. Blood Night.

"Rise up, Sai." The pale-skinned youth did as he was told. "Now go, the Revolutionary Army need you." Sai left as commanded, leaving Blood Night to himself. 'For the new world.' "Hahahahahaha!" Blood Night laughed as he placed a hand over his face.

 **End. Hope this was enjoyable, I rushed the battle because I didn't know how to go about it. Sai was added mid-way, I am sorry for not foreshadowing him though. For this story I am also aiming to show that whilst the Revolutionary Army is considered most to be the good guys, they also committed crimes and for those who read the prequel to Akame Ga Kill, they hired groups who were no better than people from the Empire. In this story, it is also about perspective, to the Empire and some of the people who are clueless, Night Raid are the bad guys. For those who have seen the injustice of the Empire, the Jaegers are the enemy. The Revolutionary Army also work with corrupt people, in fact even in canon they had questionable members of their army.**

 **Also, Blood Night is not an OC. You'll see, his voice actor is Toshiyuki Morikawa in his Yoshikage Kira voice and his English is Sonny Strait. P.S. it is not Yoshikage Kira either. The name Blood Night came from Kamen Rider Build's Blood Stalk and Night Rogue. I do not own the original content at all.**

 **Anyways please, please REVIEW and check out the new Aquaman and Shazam! Trailers. Be warned for the Aquaman trailer, for those who do not like sharks.**


	4. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

Night Raid had finished off Stylish and his minions. Najenda had returned with her own Organic Teigu, Susanoo and the cheeky Chelsea. Chelsea used a Teigu called Gaia Foundation, a makeup kit that allowed her to transform her to any person as well as creature. Right now, they thought up of several plans to ambush the Jaegers.

(With Naruto)

"Come on Logue, time for bed." Naruto picked up Bols' daughter, Logue and tucked her in as the little girl fell asleep. Naruto slowly walked back, but Logue's tired voice reached out to him. Naruto took off his mask for once.

"Mr Naruto." Naruto turned to her. "Can I ask you something important?" Naruto decided to listen to her and nodded before going back to her side.

"What is it?" Naruto softly asked her.

"I know my papa did a lot of bad things, but can you protect him for me and mama?" This made Naruto's eyes widen and he smiled. He ruffled her hair.

"Sure, I promise that as long as I'm around, your papa will be safe." As soon as he said those word, Logue fell asleep. Naruto left Logue's room and after a good 5 minutes, Logue's parents arrived.

"I hope she wasn't too much trouble, Naruto." Kije, Bols' wife gave a smile than Naruto returned with his own.

"It's no problem, she was little angel." Naruto then looked at the trio of Air, Luna and Fal, all sleeping, tired from work. "They were tired, so I put them to bed too." Naruto said his goodbyes and left to get some sleep. It was already night and with a full moon out.

"HELP!" Naruto heard a woman's scream, joined by younger screams, the screams of children. Naruto put on his mask and followed the screams of the voices. Naruto found himself in an alleyway and spotted three suspicious people and the corpses of a woman and three children, all naked.

'Those three, they violated them before killing them.' Naruto's eyes widened and particualrily hated the satisfied expression of the fat clown. He grew angry and confronted them. These three were Cosmina, Enshin and Champ. "You three!" They all turned to see Naruto with fierce eyes.

(Play Tokyo Ghoul OST-Unravel Instrumental/Karaoke Version)

"And who the hell are you?" Champ questioned Naruto, followed by a grinning Enshin and a happy Cosmina.

"He's a cutie. Wanna have some fun tonight, cutie?" Cosmina winked at him, she got her answer as Naruto threw his steel ball and blew up her brains.

Enshin took out his Teigu and began swinging, releasing aerial blades. "My Teigu is at its best during a full moon, die weakling!"

Enshin did not expect Naruto to dodge and land an uppercut, breaking his nose, but leaving him conscious. Champ threw his flame orb, but Naruto moved out of the way as Enshin was burned by the orb, screaming in agony.

"OH SHIT!" Champ was punched in the face. He landed on his back, before Naruto's steel ball flipped him over. "OOF!" Champ was now on his stomach and face. Naruto then stomped on his left arm, eliciting a scream, but Naruto then kicked his teeth in.

"Who are you guys? Where did you get Teigu?" Naruto questioned dangerously. Champ did not answer and was rewarded with Naruto stomping on his right hand's fingers. Champ screamed again. "Who are you!?"

"W-We a-are W-Wild H-hunt! A-A g-group c-created b-by the P-Prime M-Minister's son." Champ wheezed out. 'I-I can't use my Teigu orbs now.'

"The Prime Minister's son?" 'That explains the Teigu.' "Did he put you up to this?" Naruto demanded from the fat clown.

"N-No. W-We s-simply w-went out f-for some f-fun." Naruto did not like this answer and then broke one of Champ's legs. "AGGGHHHHH!"

"Don't screw with me!" Naruto was not done just yet. "Tell me, are there more of you?" He was answered immediately as Champ explained that including the Prime Minister's son, there were two more people. "Last question. Answer me truthfully. Who was the one who did this to the children?"

"I w-wa…AGH!" Champ had a knife lodge to his throat and was choking, the fat clown stared at Naruto's almost demonic-looking eyes until his life faded before Naruto's eyes.

(OST End)

Naruto spit on Champ's corpse and looked at the innocents who died. Naruto then heard a man's voice.

"The Empire truly has become despicable." Naruto turned to see his comrade Run. He walked calmly, but also held a sad smile. "You seem to be finding out first hand, huh Naruto?" Naruto looked down.

"What is wrong with this world, Run?" Naruto looked at the moonlight. "Why do innocent people suffer? If I was here even a few minutes earlier, they would still be alive!" Naruto closed his eyes in frustration. Run touched Naruto's shoulder and asked if he wanted to get some drinks, something Naruto agreed on. "After we give them a burial." Naruto was referring to the woman and the kids.

After that, they were back at their accommodation, drinking booze. "You were a school teacher? Why did you change profession then?" Naruto took a swig of his beer.

"Yes, I worked in a place called Joyou, its land was fertile, and it was a wealthy area. It was well-governed and the governor too pride in that. Because of this, the children well educated and quick learners too." Run's face then had a dark look. "However, one day, I arrived at my classroom to find the children murdered and just like the ones in the alley, violated."

"What happened?" Naruto was already sick at hearing this but needed answers. He saw Run look down, angry. "Your government kept it under the rug, didn't they?" Naruto's suspicion was confirmed by Run.

"Yes, the governor was worried that the village's reputation as peaceful village would be threatened. After that I decided to take things into my own hands and seduced the governor, obtaining my Mastema from her." Now Naruto was a little surprised at Run seducing a woman.

"I didn't know the Empire was this bad. Even children aren't safe." He looked at Run with confusion. "Why join the Empire then?"

"Because I wanted to change this country. I had two options, destroy it from the outside or correct it from the inside. I chose the latter, if I chose the other option, then I would've joined the Revolutionary Army." Run then asked Naruto something. "Why did you join, Naruto?" Naruto took another gulp of his drink and then sighed.

"I was tired of my last profession."

"You said you were a hunter, was there something wrong with that?" Run was curious at what Naruto had a problem with.

"Yeah, I said I was a hunter, but not the kind who hunted animals. The kind who hunted other men and women. A mercenary." Naruto's words made Run stare at him intently. "But I had personal policies where I would not kill defenceless people. Still didn't make me feel better." Naruto looked at his right hand. "Truth is, I joined because I thought I could make a difference and protect the people. After tonight, I'm not sure if I'm good enough."

"You did not nothing wrong, Naruto. You saved your new friends and helped give them a home. You've done more than enough." Run had one important thing to ask Naruto. Naruto already knew.

"Let me guess, you want me to help you cut out the cancer?" Naruto saw Run smile as he held out his right hand. "Count me in." They shook hands. "Wait a minute. Why did you choose to correct the inside instead of joining the Revolutionary Army?" Run's expression turned grim as he sipped some of his sake.

"Because just like this Empire, I've seen their corrupted side. Not all of them joined for the sake of the people. Many of them are just as bloodthirsty and cruel as the people you've took down. That fact shows me that the Revolutionaries are too extreme in their methods. I simply chose the path with less bloodshed." Naruto understood now that Run was right, he remembered that Sai was willing to let innocents die to complete his mission.

"Then we better get some rest. Also, what do we do about those Teigu?" Naruto pointed to the Teigu that used to belong to 3 members of Wild Hunt. Run suggested that they wait until morning for that. As soon as Run left, Naruto took out his steel ball. 'I wonder if you're proud of me? Gyro.' Images of a man that wore a cowboy-like attire appeared in Naruto's mind. Naruto went to bed and dreamt of his past.

(With Honest)

"You're missing half your members, Syura." Honest commented as Syura stood next to the remaining members of his group, Dorothea and Izou. "Did you send them out to have some fun? Because I don't like to be kept waiting, Syura." Syura gulped at this.

"Sorry, pops. I'll talk to them when they come back." Syura and his group left, with Syura furious.

"They won't come back, you know." Blood Night surprised Honest again, whom looked ready to soil himself.

"Stop doing that!" Honest shouted at him, causing Blood Night to chuckle. Honest realised what Blood Night said. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"They're dead. Can't say who, but they are dead. Their Teigu's have been taken." This made Honest a little nervous. "Speaking of Teigu, you gave your son Shambala? You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's fine. Syura is loyal to me and while he is reckless, he is strong." Honest spoke with confidence, but this made Blood Night laugh.

"Yet when you compare him to Shambala's previous user, it's like comparing a guppy with a shark. Especially since Shambala's former wielder was once the Empire's strongest." Blood Night made Honest remember the man even he feared.

"Minato Namikaze was truly a fearsome man. If he was still alive today, I have no doubt that even Esdeath would fall." Honest then grinned maniacally. "It was a good thing that his lover was loyal to the Empire, she was the one person whom he didn't expect to betray her." Honest did not see Blood Night tighten his right fist until it became loose again.

"Of course, he survived and killed her in turn. Kushina Uzumaki, the former wielder of Yatsufusa and the Empire's loyal pawn. But we're digressing, I came here for another reason. Night Raid is on the move, my spies have uncovered Dr Stylish's body. They've been spotted in several towns and villages over the last few days and have been alternating around them." Blood Night reported. "Tell Esdeath to move out with her group soon. I'll report more in the next few days and then the Jaegers can make their move." Blood Night walked away and repeated the same gesture he always does when leaving. "Ciao."

'Soon, Night Raid will fall!' Honest went to pick up his cake, only to find a note and replaced by vegetable. 'What the? Night Blood!' Honest was mad that Night Blood replaced his cake with vegetables. "DAMN YOU!"

(The next day)

Seryu heard the news that Stylish has died and wanted to be left alone for a while. Esdeath ended up comforting her and left Wave dejected, as he was trying to help console her first, but was beaten by his commander. They were all in the meeting room, except Seryu, whom was told by Esdeath not to strain herself.

"I suggest you come out, or else I'll be forced to kill you." Esdeath threatened an unknown presence in the room. Soon a strange mark appeared and out came a grinning Syura. "Syura, why am I not surprised." Esdeath scowled at the Prime Minister's son, who retained his grin.

"Esdeath, still have a great ra…" Esdeath stopped Syura by pointing the tip of her sword at his throat. Syura's grin was wiped off his face and he began to sweat. "Okay, my bad." Esdeath retracted her weapon and turned to her team.

"Everyone meet Syura, the Prime Minister's brat of a son." The Jaegers were now wary of Syura, luckily for Kurome, Syura wasn't paying attention to her thanks to Esdeath's threats. Naruto hearing this, had his eyes narrowed.

"So, you're the leader of Wild Hunt, huh?" Naruto confronted Syura who just grinned, thinking Naruto knew he was to be feared. Instead, Syura was sent flying through a couple of walls and knocked out, surprising the others. "What?" Naruto turned to his teammates and boss, wondering why they were staring at him. Esdeath decided to send Wave and Naruto on a job together before Naruto did anything else if Syura woke up soon.

"There was an unknown creature spotted in one of our military camps. I want you two to go." She wanted Wave and Naruto to go. "Here's the report. Oh Naruto, I expect and explanation for that when you get back." She pointed towards the Syura shaped hole in the wall.

"Oh, Run knows the details." Naruto was cleaning his ear as said person's jaw hit the floor. "Ask him." Run just glared at Naruto, who saluted his fellow blonde and left with Wave as Run had to explain why Naruto punched Syura, it took a while and Run had to improvise.

(With Syura, some time later)

"That bastard! Ouch! Watch it!" Syura had to have his head bandaged by Dorothea and was in front of his father. Izou sat at the side.

"That Naruto did this to you?" Honest was a little nervous, because Naruto was one of the few people that Blood Night did not want him to harm.

"That blonde bastard is called Naruto? Good, now I can get back at him and….."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Syura looked behind him to see Blood Night. Dorothea and Izou could not sense his presence at all. Syura lunged at him, only for Blood Night to knock him out by kicking him back into the wall.

Izou and Dorothea then rushed Blood Night, ignoring Honest's warning. Blood Night kicked Izou's katana out of his hand, grabbed it and then cut Dorothea in half. He then followed up by cutting Izou's head off.

"Did you have to kill the woman? I needed her." Honest commented but was getting nervous around Blood Night. Syura got up and held his head. He saw the remainder of his group dead in front of him.

"These weaklings, so much for my unbeatable group." He stared a Blood Night. "You, I'll forgive you for attacking me if you'll become my subordinate." This made Blood Night laugh and Syura angry.

"Enough Syura!" Honest's stern voice stopped him from going through with it. "This man is an ally and right now, he works for me. He's easily a match for Esdeath and perhaps Budo." This shocked Syura, who calmed down.

"This guy, you gotta be kidding me pops? Now way, he's that powerful!" Syura was arrogant and believed that no one was stronger than him apart from the two generals. Blood Night just sighed.

(Play Fairy Tail OST-Dragon King)

"Believe what you want to believe brat." Blood Night shrug his shoulders. "I don't care about your opinion. But…." He closed the gap and picked up Syura by the throat. "Naruto is not to be harmed by you, I have plans for him. If find that he is even grazed, then I'll pull out your intestines and force you to eat them."

To Syura it looked like Blood Night became a distorted skull, demonic in appearance. 'W-What is he? A-A d-demon!' Blood Night dropped him and even scared Honest there.

(OST End)

"I'm going, I have other business to attend to." He looked at Syura one more time. "Remember brat, no touching Naruto. Ciao." Blood Night waved them off and left.

"You see Syura, your arrogance almost cost you dearly. Blood Night is someone who I do not want to cross. First that Naruto brat and now you annoyed Blood Night." Honest stating that Blood Night was simply annoyed frightened Syura.

'T-That was him only annoyed!? What's he like when he's pissed?' Syura then calmed down and thought of why Naruto would be important to someone like Blood Night. "Why is that blonde important to that guy?" Syura asked his father, who did not know the answer himself.

"I do not know, but I do know a little bit about this Naruto." Syura waited for his father to explain. "He is the son of one of the Empire's former generals, Minato Namikaze." Now Syura did not expect that. His father told him of how Minato was the original wielder of Shambala and once feared as the Empire's strongest at the time.

'Shit! No wonder he was strong!' Syura then had an idea. 'He said I couldn't harm him, but nothing about recruiting him and nothing about hurting his friends.' Syura left and made his own plans. He did not know that he was being watched by Blood Night in the shadows.

'The bait is taken. Time to prove if Naruto is worthy of his bloodline or not. This Empire that lasted over a thousand years or the Revolutionaries, which will fall first.'

(Naruto and Wave, a few hours later)

After travelling from the Capital to the campsite, they saw the bloodied corpses. Naruto noticed some specific details from the corpses. Naruto motioned for Wave to take a look at the corpses.

"They look like a lot of dead bodies that have been cut down, I've seen plenty of them in the Navy." Wave then caught what he just said. 'They've been cut down, the report said that they've been ripped to shreds but a creature. This means that the person who sent the report mislead us.' Naruto made some hand signals which Wave understood and he too out Grand Chariot in its sword form.

'One of Night Raid's members uses a long range Teigu. There's also the possibility that it could be a group ambush.' Naruto knew what he had to do and took out his steel ball and touched his forearm with it. Suddenly, from the pile of corpse parts, Susanoo emerged and hit Wave, forcing him flying out of the site and quite a distance away from Naruto. "Wave!" Naruto was then hit by a sniper shot from Mine's Pumpkin and was forced back, landing with a thud. The members of Night Raid came out

"Naruto's down. Mine did it." Tatsumi commented, equipped in Incursio.

"That was too easy." Lubbock said, he was wary because Naruto skilled and to fall this easily was unlike him.

"Come on, even the most skilled of assassin's can be taken out with a good plan." Tatsumi replied to Lubbock.

"Lubbock is right Tatsumi. I feel a little uneasy." Leone stated her opinion and would have continued, if not for Susannoo losing his head, the organic Teigu's body then began spinning, hitting, Tatsumi and Lubbock dead on. Leone and Akame saw the cause, Naruto's steel ball.

"Good thing I hardened my own skin, otherwise, I would've died." Naruto surprised them as Mine's shot only grazed his chest. Naruto regained his steel ball and grinned beneath his mask before giving his now signature pose. "Your sniper should watch out, the guy who sent Wave flying basically sent him towards his or her direction. And after your sniper shot me, Wave should've already caught the trajectory." This caused the Night Raiders to worry about their so-called genius sniper.

(With Mine)

"H-How is he still alive!?" Mine was shocked and then became frustrated at seeing Naruto still alive. However as soon as she attempted another shot, a large rock was thrown at her. She barely dodged and used her Pumpkin's scope to see an armour-clad Wave heading towards her. Mine could only think of one word. 'Shit!'

(Back with Akame's group)

Leone and Lubbock went to help Mine. Lubbock and Tatsumi were able to get up after Susanoo regenerated. Tatsumi stayed to help Susanoo and Akame.

'An Organic Teigu, just like Koro. His user must be nearby, because whenever Koro fights, he's always nearby Seryu.' Naruto stared at Akame and an image of Kurome appeared in his mind. 'If Kurome fights and kills her sister, she'll regret for the rest of her life. That's why I'll b the one to end her!' Naruto used his steel ball to cause a smokescreen by forcing it to spin on the ground, releasing dirt into the air.

(About 40 metres away from Naruto)

'Damn, I didn't expect this guy to this good.' Najenda hid with Chelsea by her side. "Chelsea, I'm going to help them out. This one is dangerous. Chelsea nodded as the former general went to join the battlefield.

'Let's hope Tatsumi and the others are more than enough for this guy.' Chelsea thought, being nervous for once in her life.

 **End. This chapter is a little short, but please review and I rushed it to skip some parts, I will be diverging a lot from canon soon. I killed Wild Hunt quickly because I hate them and at most they were mainly fodder.**


	5. Escape Battle

**Escape Battle**

'I can't see him!' Tatsumi thought to himself and couldn't spot the blonde at all in the smokescreen.

"Allow me!" Susanoo used his staff's hidden blades as fans to blow away the smoke. 'He used the smokescreen to hide his presence and now we cannot tell if he is nearby. He is quite skilled.'

(With Wave and Mine)

'You're mine, Night Raider.' Wave was determined to capture one of them. 'Good thing Naruto signalled me to use Grand Chariot.' Wave then used the trees to hide himself from Mine's sight. He tactfully avoided her shots.

'This guy, he isn't a priority target, but I can't let him get to me. I have no choice but to kill him if he persists.' Mine was firing repeatedly in order to get rid of Wave's hiding spots, but the armoured youth was swiftly avoiding them and was now in front of the sniper. He was a good 20 meters near Mine. 'Gotcha! Pumpkin is stronger when I'm in a pinch!' Mine's Pumpkin's was about to release a powerful blast, but Wave was one step ahead. He had already started to deactivate Grand Chariot as soon he got within 30 meters and threw his weapon that knocked back Pumpkin. The shot was blasted to the air and Wave closed the gap quickly to slam Mine face first to the ground, knocking her out.

"The thing about snipers, they suck at close combat." Wave reclaimed his sword and heard footsteps. He turned slowly as a spear made from Lubbock's threads almost hit if not for his quick reflexes. "Too slow!" Wave whilst in mid-air spotted Leone falling from the air. He stabbed his word and equipped Grand Chariot once more, then blocked Leone's fist with his own. This caused a shockwave that forced them both back.

'This guy, he's much stronger than Tatsumi is right now. And it's not just his Teigu, he's been trained well.' Lubbock observed this and then spotted the knocked-out Mine. 'Leone can hold him off until I get to Mine!'

(Back with Akame's group)

"Stay alert! He might still be here." Najenda barked out orders. She did not see that Naruto was behind her until he placed his pistol at her left temple. 'He knew I was hiding and deceived me into coming out.' "How did you know?"

"One of my teammates also uses an Organic Teigu and while Organic Teigu can operate separately from their users, they need their users to activate their full power." He looked at Susanoo, making sure to keep up his guard up. "I can tell you're an extremely powerful Teigu." He then turned back to Najenda. "Boss mentioned you being a former general, guess that means you must be his master." Naruto concluded.

"You seem to quite clever. How about you join the Revolutionary Army?" Najenda had noticed that Tatsumi was about to make his move until Naruto spoke.

"Don't bother, Tatsumi." Naruto revealed to them that he was now aware of Tatsumi's identity. Before Tatsumi could say a word, Naruto already knew what he was thinking. "Your comrade mentioned your name and I had my suspicions since I met you, you were holding back your hatred for Seryu. Now I'm guessing it might be because she took out one of your comrades. Am I right?" Naruto's skills of deduction impressed them, leading to Akame to ask him a question.

"Do you even know what it's like to lose a comrade? Do you even have feelings?" Akame may seem like a cold person to most, but Naruto could see the pain in her eyes and unlike most enemies he faced, she showed honesty.

"You think that I didn't have any friends? You think I'm a heartless bastard? How about you? You were the one who abandoned her little sister, so I don't think that you have the right to lecture me." He was distracted enough to allow Najenda to attack him but he grabbed her robotic arm and then tossed her to Tatsumi, whom caught her. Naruto angled himself and secretly used his steel ball to harden his skin again. Susanoo hit him at the same direction as Wave. "THANKS FOR THE LIFT!" Naruto shouted as they realised that they brought him closer to Wave's location.

"Shit! He got us! Tatsumi, Akame! Go follow him!" The two obeyed Najenda's orders as Chelsea came out of the shadows, with a grim expression.

"If those two escape, that means everyone's identities will be revealed, Lubbock already spotted one of himself earlier today. That Naruto guy, he knew that he couldn't defeat us and chose to escape. Next time we won't have the luxury of holding back, for some reason I feel like that Naruto guy would be a game changer in the war. Strange, isn't it?" The redhead commented with a sad smile on her face.

'I feel the same way. When I first spotted him, he reminded me of you.' Najenda lit a cigarette. 'Minato Namikaze.' The image of a man that looked a bit like Naruto appeared in her mind. She and the other two followed Akame and Tatsumi.

(Back with Wave)

Lubbock had retrieved Mine and created a barrier to prevent any harm coming to her. He re-joined the fight as Wave had the edge over Leone for the moment.

'He's almost at Bulat's level! How is he this strong?' Leone already gained some bruises, but Wave's armour protected them from Leone's attacks. 'His armour, it's durability is greater than Incursio's.' Leone was lucky as Lubbock threw a couple of knives at the armoured man, but Wave knew that he wasn't really aiming for him and jumped into the air.

"Naruto told me about your threads. You planned on binding me and was hoping I deflect them or dodge them. I hate to break it to you but dying isn't an option for me!" He punched the ground to make them jump back as the ground crumbled below them.

Further from where Wave was facing Leone and Lubbock, Blood Night watched form afar, using a telescope. "That brat is quite good, too bad his Grand Chariot isn't up to his level." Blood Night said amusingly. "Incursio was made from the Tyrant that adapted and evolved to the environment, making it dangerous to most elements. Its evolution has a limit and that is becoming the Tyrant itself after achieving full power, but in exchange the user becomes the beast. That is why Grand Chariot was made, it was a perfected armour-type that only certain people to use, its current user has the skills to use it to its full potential but unlike Incursio that becomes stronger, Grand Chariot cannot." Blood Night looked on and chuckled. "That Wave brat could be useful, maybe it's time to give him an upgrade." Blood Night was given a lift from a giant falcon.

Back with Wave, he blocked Leone's punches and overpowered her, but that was their plan as Wave was caught in Lubbock's threads. Wave cursed himself for falling in their trap but was relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"Getting yourself caught, come on Wave, way to be lame dude." Naruto arrived and threw his steel ball, which spun rapidly and cut through the threads. Wave then went to Naruto's side as Naruto's steel ball returned to him.

"Shut up." Wave was a little embarrassed. "What about you? You probably escaped instead of fighting them." Wave's accusation was true as Naruto just pretended to whistle innocently. "I knew it!" He pointed at the blond, whom scratched his cheek a little in a nervous manner. He then turned to the assassins.

"Yo, Lubbock. And you too, blondie." He greeted them casually before turning serious. "You know, I failed my mission to protect that fat guy because of you, even though he deserved it." The last part did surprise Leone though.

'I thought that he was scum, but I guess not everyone in the Empire is. He could be a useful ally.' Leone was going to ask him about the possibility, but Naruto created another smokescreen.

"Let's get out of here Wave. Their friends are coming here and right now we need to play it smart." He then whispered his plan to Wave. The former naval officer made his escape with Naruto using the smokescreen. However, Naruto blocked an attack from Leone, who sniffed them out. 'Her senses are good, even bloodhounds couldn't track me through this smokescreen.'

'He was able to block, my strength with Lionelle equipped is no joke. This guy, Lubba is right, he's dangerous!' Leone was grabbed by the arm by Naruto and thrown at Lubbock, knocking them both back. Naruto was about to escape, but Akame arrived and aimed for his body with her sword, with Naruto barely dodging the strike at the last second.

"Naruto!" Wave shouted back as the smokescreen began to clear, the other members of Night Raid arriving.

"Get out of here Wave! Get back to Jojo and Caesar now! Head back to base, if I'm not back in three days, tell the Captain to cancel the search parties if they even do them for me." Naruto did not give Wave the opportunity reply as he got close to Wave and kicked him downwards.

"Naruto!" Wave reached out to his friend whilst falling back. Naruto used his steel ball to create more smokescreens, but also dealt with Akame's attacks. Wave noticed the user of Incursio and some of the Night Raiders make their way towards Naruto. Wave regained his footing but thought about the conversation they had before they left the base.

(Flashback to some hours earlier)

" _You took out three Teigu users!?" Wave's mouth was wide open as the two made their way to their horses to their destination. "How?" Wave was amazed that Naruto was strong._

" _They weren't anything special." Naruto replied, though Wave thought Naruto was being modest. "It's true Wave, this time I was the stronger one, but power alone is nothing if you can't use it properly."_

" _What do you mean by that?" Wave was not dumb by any means, but he was confused by what Naruto meant by those words. "What's the difference?"_

" _Think of it like this, the Boss said that your strength is perfect, right?" When Wave nodded, Naruto continued. "But she also commented that you let your guard down when we first met. Say you fought against someone like Akame, whose Teigu would be useless against your armour. Akame is an experienced killer, she would somehow find a way past it and then go for the kill." He made his pint as Wave understood. "I myself have experiences where I had to fight tough enemies, they outnumbered me and outgunned me. However, unlike them, I knew my limits and used my abilities to find a way."_

' _Then I'm glad that you're on our side Naruto.' Wave thought as they rode towards their destination._

(End Flashback)

'I need to have faith in my comrade, but I promise you Naruto. I will bring you back alive, you are an important friend.' Wave thought with determination and made his own vow, escaping from the site. Back with Naruto, he used the smokescreen to escape from the other Night Raiders, except Akame, who followed him.

(Play Fairy Tail OST-Fairy Tail Chase! Natsu & Gray OST)

'This girl is persistent. If she scratches me, it'll be all over. I don't think I can carry on dodging her attacks. Good grief, I'll have to use more Steel Balls, maybe even Wrecking Ball.' Naruto used his steel ball to break down a few trees to slow down Akame by blocking her path. It only gave Naruto a moment, but that was all he needed as he caused another smokescreen, though it did not hinder Akame at all. However, Naruto was adaptable as he regained his steel ball and used it to block Akame's sword, also grabbing the arm that held the cursed blade. Akame had removed her armguard and switched Murasame to her other hand. However, she was kicked back by Naruto.

'I can't hold back. This man, he's stronger than any opponent I have ever faced in the past. Even Bulat wasn't this strong.' Akame focused on Naruto's weapon, the steel ball. 'If I can take his Teigu away from him, then I will stand a better chance in eliminating him.'

"You're thinking about taking my Steel Ball away from me so that it would easier to defeat me, right?" Naruto's question was more of a statement and it did shock Akame, though she did not show it. "Sorry, but you're mistaken. I'm no Teigu user." Naruto then pulled out another steel ball, this time Akame could barely hide her shock.

"If that's not a Teigu, then what is it?" She was curious, unlike most opponents, she felt at ease with Naruto. Naruto could only smile and said one word.

"Technique." The steel ball in Naruto's left hand was thrown and missed the agile Akame. Naruto smirked as the steel ball in his right hand spun, this time clashing with Murasame and released sparks. Naruto retained his smile as his eyes briefly looked at the other steel ball, which broke down another tree. Naruto stepped back and maintained a good distance from Akame, who jumped away from the tree. Naruto regained his other steel ball and looked down the forest hill. "Let's get serious!" Naruto threw one of his steel balls again, this time it ricocheted between the trees as Akame blocked and dodged repeatedly. Naruto then rushed forward with a spinning steel ball in his hand. Instead of going for Akame, he went for a fallen tree, making a makeshift board.

'He wasn't trying to fight me, he was trying to escape.' She wanted to stop him, but the other steel ball just narrowly missed her. 'He made sure that if I knocked his ball back with more force, it would've hurt me instead of deflecting back.'

"WOOOOO!" Naruto was now over her head, regaining his other steel ball. "Be seeing you!" Naruto used his board to travel down in breakneck speed. Akame would not let him get away and cut some tree bark to make herself a board.

"Akame!" Leone arrived too late after searching the forest to find her friend, only to see Akame leave on her board. "Go get him." Leone was confident in Akame's skills. 'You're the only one who can make a difference in this bloody war.'

'She's still chasing me!' Naruto motioned his body and manoeuvred through the trees. Naruto saw the light at the end of the hill and did not realise it until a moment later. He just went over a cliff.

(OST End)

"OHHHH SHHHIIIITTTT!" Naruto screamed as he fell from the cliff. 'What the?' He saw Akame deliberately jump and she held the hilt of her sword, ready to strike him. "Really!? Did you hit your head!?" Naruto avoided Akame's Murasame, but his jacket torn to shreds. Falling through the air made both their movements slower, but both were still fighting with their lives on the line. He then tackled Akame as both fell into a river stream.

(In the Capital)

"You were right, Run." Esdeath had some of her men investigate Wild Hunt's activities, they had massacred several of their own force, after violating them. "I was going to punish Naruto, but in the end, he did us a favour. Those Teigu he brought back will be taken to the vault." Her words made Run sigh in relief.

"What about the Prime Minister? Surely he would protect his own son from harm?" Run was smart and knew that Syura had connections that protected him from the inside.

"Unfortunately for the Prime Minister, I can also sway the young Emperor." 'Damn you Syura, you always pull stunts like this. I do not care if you're the Prime Minister's son. If you go against me, you will be cut down. Naruto's impulsiveness is actually helpful. He is a useful soldier that we can rely on, no matter who are enemies are.' Esdeath stood up and looked at her group. "I will inform the Emperor, keep your guard up and be careful. Syura is dangerous and not to be underestimated." She left to speak with the Emperor after

'It's starting, this Empire is starting to heal. Naruto, your actions are fixing this Empire, you truly are remarkable.' Run thought and felt that all was becoming right in the country.

(Unknown lands)

"T-This -can't be!" Soldier from both the Revolutionaries and the Empire were killed by an unknown assailant. The final soldier began pleading for his life. Unfortunately, the figure lifted his right thumb and then pressed it, as if pressing a switch. "AGHHH!" The soldier exploded, leaving no trace of him.

"This power feels good. If the Master hadn't sent me to test out Bite the Dust, I would've remained bored." The figure was a blonde with long hair, tied into a strange ponytail. He wore black gloves with skulls on them. The young man then heard a bird call, looking up to see the same falcon Blood Night rode on. Blood Night jumped down as the youth smirked.

"Yo, Deidara. I see you tested out your Bite the Dust. Good, because I have work for you." Blood Night chuckled as Deidara agreed due to his bloodlust calling out for prey. 'It's time for the next phase of my plan. No one will see it coming.'

 **End. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to release it today and every time I get close or have more time, something always keeps coming up that prevents me from writing. Just to confirm it, but the pairing is indeed Naruto and Akame. There will be no Stands in this story, but you never know in future stories. Expect Wave to get some time to shine.**

 **Also, the name of Deidara's weapon, Bite the Dust comes from a Jojo ability, but thankfully it is not the actual ability. Also, RIP to Unsho Ishizuka, the voice old Joseph Joestar and many others.**


	6. Spark

**Spark**

"Naruto. Naruto." A voice echoed, and Naruto's eyes slowly opened to see a man who wore a cowboy attire. Naruto's eyes widened as he shot up and said the man's name.

"Gyro!" As soon as he reached out, Gyro was gone. 'Was that a hallucination?' Naruto slapped himself to see that if he was dreaming. "Nope. And ouch!" Naruto had slapped himself too hard, considering his strength was monstrous, it should be no surprise that it hurt. 'Where did she go?' Naruto checked his pouches and sighed in relief when he found out his steel balls weren't missing. He looked around and spotted lion-like Danger Beasts surrounding a human body. 'Is that?' Naruto saw that it was an unconscious Akame. 'I'm probably going to regret this.' Naruto took out one of his steel balls and threw it, watching as it pierced through their skulls until one was left, this time fearing the blonde.

"You touch her, and you'll be joining your friends." Naruto threatened the last creature, whom obeyed the blonde out of fear for its life. Naruto then heard thunder. 'It's going to rain soon.' He looked at the creature. "Got a place where we can crash for a while?" The creature was confused. "Guess that's a no." Naruto picked up two of creature's friend's corpses and placed them on its back. He then picked up Akame, who gripped a sheathed Murasame in her hands. 'The one-hit killer blade, if it touches my skin, then I'm dead. She should be unconscious enough for me to at least take her to shelter. I hope.' He gulped and then shook his head, lightly slapping his cheeks. He walked up and picked her up in his arms, with Akame stirring and then snuggled into his chest. 'It's like she feels safe in my arms. If I had picked her up when I was nervous, she probably would've slashed me.' He then blushed. 'She's pretty damn cute.' He and Akame were on top of the creature, who struggled with the combined weight. After a while it began to rain, luckily for the, there was a nearby cave.

"And we're soaked again." He got off the Danger Beast and picked up Akame before placing her gently on the ground. 'If she's anything like Kurome, she has a big appetite.' He then looked around to find that this cave was in fact inhabited by someone, or at least was. 'A bungalow in a cave after my escape battle, how coincidental.' He took off his shirt and twisted it to squirt the water out of it. In comedic fashion, the Danger Beast shook itself to dry itself. It then turned to Naruto and stepped back a little after seeing his annoyed expression. "I'll start a fire. Good thing this place has plenty of firewood for me to use. Also…" Naruto jumped out of the way as Akame woke up. "Your next line is 'Why did you save me?'"

"Why did you save me?" Akame's eyes the widened as Naruto predicted her words and said them before she did. "It still doesn't make it any less true. Now answer my question?" She retained her stance as Naruto just sighed.

"Wouldn't feel right if I took you out like that, it would leave a bad taste in my mouth." He answered honestly, though Akame was wary of the blonde. She sheathed Murasame and briefly bowed.

"Then I thank you for helping me. But this does not change the fact that we are enemies. As soon as the storm is gone, we will go our separate ways and then back to fighting." She was serious, though Akame could tell that Naruto was not a bad person at all, for everyone's happiness she would fight him as many times needed in order change the country. "This cave is this an old shelter of yours?" She looked around while Naruto started a fire for them and cooked the dead Danger Beasts. 'What's this?' Akame thought as she found a worn-out journal.

"Food's ready!" Naruto shouted which made Akame's eyes sparkle and she immediately ran towards the fire. Naruto turned to see their nervous lion-like friend and gave him a large piece of meat, which the creature happily ate.

"Looks like our friend here is a cannibal." He turned to see Akame already finish her meal and she eyes the rest of his. He sighed. 'Yup, she's related to Kurome alright.' He gave her the rest of his and only had a small handful for himself.

"Naruto tell me what lead you to join the Empire?" Akame said suddenly asked him as she explained. "You know about the corruption now, but there must be a reason why you joined the Empire. What did you do before this? Why fight for the Empire?" Naruto just gave a small chuckle.

"What about you? You were once part of the Empire, weren't you? Why work for insurgents that simply want to take over from those already in power?" Naruto's words lingered in Akame's head, making her question him.

"What are you talking about? We are taking out the corrupt and making sure that the right people are in power, so that no one suffers again." Akame argued her case, she truly believed that the Revolutionary Army could bring peace for the people.

"Really? Because there is no guarantee that the people you put into power are as pure as you claim. The fact is that the Revolutionary Army has recruited some questionable people into their fold, while the Empire is corrupt, the Revolutionary Army are not saints either." He was angry now. "I heard you completed assassinations for the Empire, I will answer your question if you answer mine." The girl gave him a glare, but remained silent, agreeing to the condition.

"Why did you join the Revolutionary Army?" This confused Akame because Naruto already asked this question.

"You already asked me this question and I told you why." She told him. "Ask me another question." Naruto shook his head.

"You told me the facts, not the reason why you chose to join it. I want your honest answer, why did you join?" Naruto clarified to Akame as the cold killer, which she understood immediately.

'He's looking for a reason. Maybe I can convince him to join our side?' Akame breathed in before placing her right hand on her chest. "I followed my heart and did what I felt was right, this is simply the path I believe in."

"That's a decent answer, I can accept that. But just to let you know, I'd watch how your rebel army operates, because the Empire isn't the only thing that has rotten apples in it." He told her with intensity. Of course, Akame knew that a lot of the Revolutionaries had their own agendas and were questionable, but she believed that at its core, the Revolutionary Army were filled with people who wanted to make a change for the better. "I'm just saying that you should be carful and do your research. You probably killed some revolutionaries before your defection, there might be some genuine good people in your side of things, but the same is said within the Empire. You should do some reckon and make sure the people you work for are actually the good guys is what I'm saying." Naruto gave a smile before yawning. "Got a question for me then?"

"I do. You know that I was an assassin for the Empire, but what were you before this?" Akame was intrigued, for some reason, it was as if he was a comrade instead of an enemy.

"A hunter or more accurately, a mercenary who hunted down people." Naruto didn't know why but he felt that he could tell Akame the truth. 'Maybe because she is also a cold-blooded killer and enemy, I can be honest with her because it wouldn't matter if I was or wasn't.'

"So, you killed people for money?" Akame knew the answer would be obvious, but unlike assassins, mercenaries didn't necessarily kill, they were merely hired guns that did various jobs.

"A few times, though I avoided killing innocent people if that's what you're worried about." Naruto looked at the fire. 'But that doesn't mean I'm innocent of all the blood I spilled.' After a while, Naruto changed topics. "I wonder who used to stay here, couldn't possibly be a Danger Beast. What do you think?" He asked Akame, whom was also a little curious.

"I do not know, but I found this journal lying around." She revealed the same book from before. "Perhaps it can shed some light." She opened the book and began reading until her eyes widened in shock. "This journal belonged to one of the Empire's former generals." Now Naruto paid attention in detail and was now next to Akame, both began to read the journal.

 _For anyone reading this journal, my name is Minato Namikaze. If you are an outsider, then I must warn you, the Empire's state has gotten worse. A man named Honest has began to spread his influence and right now my efforts to stop him are futile. The Emperor has no idea what is going on within the Capital and I have almost been stripped of my rank as a general. However, as one of the Empire's greatest mind's as well as their strongest warrior, I was too important to them, for now._

"This journal, it was written over 20 years ago. Minato Namikaze, he met my boss back when she was a little girl and was the Empire's strongest at the time." Akame told Naruto as they both carried on reading.

 _I received the most wonderous news, my wife is pregnant. My is Kushina Uzumaki, a fearsome woman who is loyal to the Empire and a fellow general. My research is coming along nicely, but innocent people are still suffering because of one man's corruption._

 _My squadron and I had entered a temple to find treasures for his majesty. There were several traps and surprisingly we got through them without much trouble. I had found a powerful artefact. The Red Stone of Aja. I told his majesty that I wish to see if the legends were true and conducted my experiments._

 _It worked! Using the power of the stone alongside my Teigu, Shambala, I was able to travel to another world, similar to our own._

"What!?" Both Akame and Naruto were shocked to read this. They read further after a brief discussion about the fact of there being another world.

 _I had my hopes up. It seems two things that are exactly the same from both worlds cannot coexist and merge before exploding. This anomaly applies to living creatures too. The experiment is a failure. I told the Emepror that it was a dead end. He ordered me to carry on with my other experiment, a serum that would give our soldiers superhuman abilities._

 _My own students have also become corrupted. Obito, I had no choice but to take his life after what he did to Rin. He raped her! He raped the person he loved and didn't regret it at all! Rin had killed herself afterwards. The fact that Obito was one of the most determined individuals and he became a monster because of some fat bastard! Kakashi was still loyal to me and became my spy on the inside._

 _My research, I had to halt it for the corruption became too much in my eyes. I told Kushina that the Empire has become corrupt and told her that I could not serve such an empire anymore. However, she told me that the Empire needed me. Her loyalty is to be admired, but I feel that it is misplaced. I chose to remain and bring the Empire back to its former glory. I had to, so that my son's future would remain bright._

'Kakashi was a part of the Empire. That explains his Teigu.' Naruto and Akame carried on reading.

 _I decided that I had enough and conferred with some of my fellow generals and peers. They all agreed with me that the Empire was becoming too corrupt. Kushina was silent, but I trusted her. Honest made sure that the Emperor was not made aware of the people's suffering. If the Emeperor could not see that his people were suffering because of one man's influence and his own ignorance, then I would have to force him to see. I do not know how, but I did know one thing. Honest must die, but right now I must bide my time._

 _His majesty was convinced that I had gone mad, thanks to Honest I believe. But his majesty had pity and allowed me to retire peacefully, but my experiments and research would belong to the Empire. I knew what I had to do and destroy them, even if it meant becoming a traitor. I had told Kushina this, knowing she would not betray me._

 _I had completed my task, but I lost my whole world. Kushina had betrayed me, she chose the Empire over me and my love for her made hesitant to fight her. I was captured, tortured before Kushina arrived and told me that I would be publicly executed by her hand. She had told me that our son would be the first to become part of a programme were his emotions would be stripped and the first test subject of a new drug. I pleaded with her not to, but she told me that the Empire must survive and that our son would serve a noble purpose. I did not break and thanks to Kakashi, I escaped. I had lost almost everything, but I would be damned if my son suffered. I had no choice, I must save him._

"Never underestimate the love a parent has for their child." Naruto said solemnly, with Akame turning away from Naruto. Naruto noticed this and sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing. Carry on reading." Akame became her stoic self again, though Naruto was able to see great sadness in her for a moment.

'That's right. Kurome, she mentioned being sold to the Empire by their parents.' Naruto's right hand gripped into a fist. 'What kind of people do that!?' He then calmed himself and continued reading.

 _I did something that will forever haunt me, I killed Kushina. I beat her to death with her my bare hands after surprising her and binding her in chains. I didn't stop there, I took her Teigu, Yatsufusa and stabbed her with it._

"Yatsufusa, as in the same Yatsufusa Kurome uses?" Naruto said aloud, his eyes wide open after reading this part, Akame was also in the same boat.

 _I find myself hiding in a cave, I barely escaped with my life. My body is battered, but there is a silver lining, Kakashi escaped with my son. I instructed him to place him in a village outside the Empire. The village where I was born, Konoha._

"What!?" Naruto stood up, shocked to hear this. Akame was surprised, asking him what was wrong. "Konoha, that's where I was raised." Now Akame was shocked, though her face didn't how it. "Let's read on."

'Could he possibly be the son of Minato Namikaze?' Akame turned he attention back to the journal. Naruto was having the same thought.

'C-Could I be this man's son? When I was a kid, I always wondered if I had parents or not, this might have the answers.' Naruto was scared, scared of gaining hope and if it was crushed again like in the past.

 _I find myself losing my sanity every day. My mind couldn't take it anymore, I want to kill all those who wronged me. I want to destroy the Empire, I want to kill everyone. This may be my final entry, if by some miracle that someone finds this journal, please tell my son that no matter what happens to me, no matter what he becomes, I will always love him._

 _Naruto, my son. If you ever find this, know that I will always be proud of you. Destiny is not set in stone, forge your own path, live well, eat well and remain strong. I love you my son._

Akame noticed the page getting wet and saw that Naruto was crying. 'He is just like me, a kindred spirit.' Akame, despite being a cold-blooded killer, was a kind-hearted person and did what she felt she had to do in this situation, she hugged the blonde. Naruto was surprised by this but eased into the hug, crying into Akame's arms and allowed himself to be taken into her warmth, falling asleep. Akame placed Naruto gently onto the ground and went back to the journal to see that the rest of the journal had the word 'kill' written in repeatedly. 'He lost his mind.' Akame looked down sadly. 'This Empire needs to change. But is the Revolutionary any better, even I must admit, some of the methods and the fact that we allied ourselves with questionable people is beginning to irk me.' She had one last thought. 'I wonder what happened to Minato Namikaze?'

(With The Jaegers)

"Naruto is missing? And he took on Night Raid by himself?" Esdeath questioned the returning Wave, whom wanted to look for Naruto straight away, but with the storm, it would difficult. 'He is more trouble than he is worth, but I have an obligation to protect my subordinates.' "We will leave tomorrow as soon as this storm clears. Wave, you are free from blame, but are you sure you want to come along? You can rest while we search."

"Can't do that, if it was the other way around, he'd do the same. Except when he pushed me in the room when we thought Bols was a member of the torture squad." He said the last part in a low tone, still annoyed by that. This made everyone laugh, apart from Bols.

"What made you think that I was in the torture squad?" He asked, making the others stop laughing. "Just kidding." He made them all laugh again. "That Naruto is rubbing off on me."

"I think he's been rubbing off on all of us. Even Captain Esdeath." Wave exclaimed as they all had a good time before.

'He is truly a one of kind subordinate, the whole team knows that he wouldn't die easily. The blood of Minato Namikaze runs in his veins. No, he's much more than that, he might be the one to surpass me.' Esdeath thought calmly until a soldier burst in.

"General Esdeath!" He saluted. "The Prime Minister requires your presence immediately. It is urgent!"

'What does that minister want now?'

(The next day, with Akame and Naruto)

"Hmmm." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and yawned. "Morning already? And from the sound of it, the storm stopped." Naruto tried to get up but felt a weight on top of him. He looked down and blushed, Akame was laying her head on his chest. 'A cute girl is sleeping on top of me. Been a while since that happened.' She began to stir and slowly woke up, raising her head from Naruto's body and yawned.

"What's for break…fast." Akame realised their positions and did something unexpected. "Kyah!" She stood up quickly and blushed a little. 'Why did I do that? My cheeks are burning and my stomach feels weird. Why am I feeling this way?'

'Damn, I made her blush.' "S-Sorry. I don't know what happened?" Was his dumb answer to what occurred. Thankfully, Akame nodded in acceptance.

"I'll find us breakfast and then we can go our separate ways. Unless…" She paused for a while. "…you want to join the Revolutionary Army?" Sadly, for her, Naruto shook his head.

"I still can't trust them, I can't trust you fully as you can't trust me." Akame solemnly nodded, because no matter what happened the night before, they were enemies. "But know this." He said with determination in his eyes. "I will change this Empire that places little value on life and create a new tomorrow, for the people who live, for those to come. Or at least die trying. I promise you this, Akame of Night Raid. No, just Akame, the person who fights for the sake of other's happiness." Akame did something that made Naruto blush, she gave him a smile. 'She looks beautiful when she smiles.'

"Then it's time to say farewell." She turned around to leap out of the cave but not before one last word. "Goodbye, Naruto." She moved in great speed, leaving the blonde to himself.

'I wish we weren't enemies. What would you do, Gyo?' Naruto thought to himself before turning to see the sleeping creature he left alive. 'I forgot about him.'

(Revolutionary Headquarters)

"We cannot allow the Empire to gain more ground, I received word that we lost 1000 soldiers over to the East. According to out reports, there were no bodies found." One of the leaders of the Revolutionary Army spoke, an old man with bandages.

"Relax Danzo. We'll plan a counterattack and when this war is over, you'll become Emperor." Blood Night came out from the shadows and laughed.

 **End. Sorry for the delay, but I was busy with the new job, but it didn't last long. Never work for an agency, plus side is more free time to write again. Also Friday, though I'm working at the evening, I'll get the new Spider-Man game to play.**

 **Now, I'm starting to develop Naruto and Akame's relationship, right now they are not in love, but the seeds have been planted. I only briefly proof read this chapter before adding it, so I don't know if I missed some bits out. Sorry if it was a little rushed but I wanted to get this out of the way. The bold italics are what written in the journal and I know it appeared random, but I can tell you this was planned.**

 **To answer the reviews for last chapter:**

 **Trex0428-Bite the Dust is not the same as Yoshikage Kira's Bites the Dust, I only used the name as a reference and the gloves Deidara uses mainly can turn/transmute objects into bombs but nowhere near as efficient or precise as Killer Queen's. Also, this one is called Bite the Dust, there is no 's' in the word bite, this was deliberate.**

 **YoTeam: Hope this was to your satisfaction.**

 **dark falcon: Hope you enjoyed this and I think you mean who is Blood Night? I can tell you this, he was inspired by Blood Stalk from Kamen Rider Build. PM me if you have questions.**

 **Altajir95: Glad you enjoyed it, hope you are ready for what comes next.**

 **Please review ladies and gentlemen. Also fans of Kamen Rider Build, the insert songs have fully released, in fact I'm using Burning My Soul as Natsu's theme for my stories. Also, Zi-O has started but the first episode isn't really to hang home about, maybe it'll get better.**


	7. Truth

**Truth**

"Okay, now I have to head back to the Capital and get me some sweet delicious ramen. Here's good buddy." Naruto told the Danger Beast and got off its back. He rubbed the creature's head. "Time to say goodbye." The Danger Beast left, but not before licking Naruto like a dog. "See ya around boy." Naruto waved goodbye and turned around to head back to the Capital. Naruto yawned to himself. "I woke up too early. They're probably still asleep."

(With The Jaegers)

"It's time to find Naruto!" Esdeath commanded and it seemed Naruto rubbed off on them as they gave their own poses. They got on their horses and headed towards the gates, only to stop and look in chock.

"Hey guys!" Naruto arrived and waved at them.

"That was quick!" Wave commented off-handily as Naruto had some explaining to do.

'Probably shouldn't mention that I spent the night with Kurome's sister. Yeah it sounds much better in my head than out loud.' Naruto was greeted by his fellow Jaegers.

(Night Raid)

"Akame, you're back!" Leone hugged the raven-haired girl until Akame spoke.

"Najenda." The serious tone that Akame spoke in and the fact that she called her boss Najenda instead of her usual title, made everyone alert. "I've discovered something, about the former general, Minato Namikaze."

Now Najenda's sole eye widened until it narrowed. Lubbock was also shocked, but the others had no idea whom Akame was referring to.

"Uhmm, excuse me?" They turned their attention to Tatsumi. "Who's this Minato person? You said something about him being a former general." Tatsumi was answered by Lubbock.

"Minato Namikaze used to be the strongest man in the Empire and saved Miss Najenda's life when she was a child. He was the reason why she became a soldier in the first place and eventually a general." Lubbock had nothing but respect for the man when he heard about him from Najenda.

"He sounds amazing. Wait, does that mean he…" Tatsumi was referring to the possibility if the former general was dead.

"Yes, that is what we believe, but there was never any body found, according to my seniors. Akame, what did you find out?" The spotlight was on Akame once more and she spoke with complete seriousness.

"Naruto of the Jaegers is in fact Minato Namikaze's son." She let the fat sink in, but instead of shocking Najenda, she simply sighed.

'I had a feeling that was the case, he looks like his father and he has all of his qualities after all.' Najenda lit her cigarette and asked the dark-haired girl how she found out. Akame replied that she took shelter in a cave but left out the part about spending the night with Naruto. "I see, do you have that journal with you now?" Najenda asked Akame after releasing smoke from her mouth. Akame presented the journal to her leader, with Najenda taking it from the black-haired girl. "All of you get some rest. We'll take a day off today and carry on with our work for tomorrow." She told them after getting up and heading towards her room.

"Hey Akame, do you want to go hunting with me?" Leone knew Akame couldn't pass up the chance to find creatures to hunt, mainly because of she would gain delicious food out of the deal. The two left to hunt for food, but Akame has something at the back of her mind.

'Why didn't I tell Boss about Naruto? Is it because I feel like I can trust him?' She pondered these thoughts for a while Najenda noticed something different about Akame.

'She's hiding something. She has the look I had when I first met Minato Namikaze, looks like Naruto has the same effect. Like father like son I suppose.' Najenda was awaiting orders from her superiors. Najenda opened the journal and read through the contents, by the end she was in tears. 'I promise that the people who did this to you will pay, I swear it!'

(With Danzo)

"We are slowly gaining ground against the enemy however, it is not enough." Danzo told the bloodthirsty men in front of him. These men were either loyal to him or were the ones who committed acts much like the corrupted soldiers of the Empire. "There is a village which trades and produces weaponry for the Empire, a town famous for inhabiting blacksmiths. Kill them all and their local law enforcement."

"What about the civilians, Master?" Sai stood in front of the others, with his fist on his chest.

"Give them a choice to join us, if they refuse kill them." Stretched his hand and ordered them. "Now go and conquer my men!" The men cheered with some already mentioning what they would do to the women in the village, proving that they were no better than the Empire they were opposing.

(With Esdeath's group)

"P-Please B-Boss! I'm sorry for my actions and I deeply regret them!" Naruto was tied to a chair and given his punishment. He was forced to eat the food cooked by Seryu. 'Last time I tried Seryu's cooking, I was stuck in the toilet for 3 hours straight! Just thinking about it..AGHH!' Naruto let his guard down as a spoon filled with Seryu's terrible soup and began to make retching noises after swallowing it. Naruto managed to reach his pouch and used his steel ball to cut through his bindings and then ran out to find the toilet.

"That was cruel Captain, I know he can be annoying but that was too much." Run commented as he stared at the space Naruto previously occupied. Esdeath simply smiled at this and laughed a little.

"I had to discipline him, can't always let him get away with everything. Plus, I doubt my normal torture methods would break him anyways." This made everyone take a step back from her. "What?"

(Blood Night)

Blood Night looked at the frail body of the man on the table. the man's upper face was covered by a helmet that was connected to a machine. Various tubes and wires were inserted in his body.

"W-Why i-is it d-dark?" Blood slid down from his mouth. "W-Where am I?" The frail man could not see anything

"Calm yourself, I saved you and brought you here to heal you. Right now, you're hooked to a machine and it's keeping you alive." Blood Night didn't have his usual jovial tone. "I'm known as Blood Night."

"T-Thank y-you for s-saving m-me. I a-am…." "I know very well who you are, I'm a fan of your work." Blood Night interrupted the frail man.

"T-Then y-you m-must w-want something f-from me?" the man's words caused Blood Night to chuckle, back to his usual self. "E-Even if I w-wanted to h-help, my b-body is t-too f-far g-gone."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, something like this is simple for me to fix." He took out a syringe. "In my hand I hold the key to your survival, a new serum I developed that will regenerate your cells and cure you of your disease."

"T-That s-sound t-too g-good to b-be true. Y-You n-need me f-for something, d-don't you?" The man was coughing heavily and barely had the strength to talk now.

"Maybe I do or maybe I don't. The choice is yours, die like a dog or live and become my instrument of destruction. I can give you a purpose and with it, power to destroy the one whom ruined your ambitions. The one named Naruto." When Blood Night mentioned Naruto, the sickly man coughed violently but this time his lower half showed an enraged scowl. 'I see that bringing up Naruto's name influences him. Not surprising considering that Naruto killed his little brother.'

"T-That b-bastard is h-here! W-Where!?" He was indeed mad, if he wasn't in his current condition, he would've already left to kill Naruto.

"He's not here, but if you follow my plans, you'll get your chance at him. now your choice, will you take the serum or not?" Blood Night offered it to him, which made the choice obvious for him.

"D-Do it!" He hissed out. Blood Night chuckled and inserted the syringe into him, the man screamed as Blood Night's laughter echoed through the dirty halls of his secret base.

(A few days later, with Akame)

'I remember coming to this village when I was a part of the Elite Seven. It's allied with the Empire, but unlike most villages, it is one of the least corrupt places to be around because of the blacksmiths providing weapons for them. I wonder if Ichiraku Ramen is still around?' Akame was a little excited at the prospect of having some delicious ramen. Akame wore a cloak to conceal herself from preying eyes and was sent to kill a visiting official according to the tip one of their spies provided them. No sooner that she could see the village, she saw smoke. 'What happened here!?' Akame ran and to her horror, found corpses, ranging from the elderly to even children.

'The women, they've been raped.' Akame saw several naked women, dead and bloodied. 'Who did this? The Empire rely on this village to provide weapons for their soldiers, so it would hurt their military might.' Akame then heard footsteps.

"What do we have here? A traveller maybe?" Several male figures arrived. "Knew that if we stayed around for a while that someone would show up." Akame turned around, only for eyes to widen. They wore the uniform of the Revolutionary Army.

"You're from the Revolutionary Army." Akame's cold tone gave them chills, though it also gave away her gender, making the group lick their lips.

"Yeah and if you know what's good for you, you won't put up a fight. Otherwise, you'll end up like these stupid villagers. Now, swear allegiance to the Revolutionary Army." The leader was smug, and his words made Akame madder.

"I don't know about Danzo, but I'm already part of the Revolutionary Army." Akame pulled off her hood to reveal her face to them. They all immediately recognised her and began to sweat.

"M-Miss A-Akame!" The leader took a step back, with the others mimicking his actions. "W-We didn't k-know i-it w-was y-yo…" Akame had already rushed forward and cut his head off, then followed up by cutting the other men, sparing only one man.

"W-Wait! P-Please!" The last man spoke in desperation. Normally Akame would just finish him off, but she needed answers.

"Who sent you?" Akame was calm and that scared the man, whom just pissed himself from Akame's gaze alone.

"O-One of the higher ups! His name is Danzo! He let's us do what we please to the people who don't submit to him." He was in the process of making another mess in his pants, but this time it was the other type.

'He gave up the information so easily, I know his type, he'd sell out his own comrades if it meant keeping his life.' "How long has this been going on for?"

"I-I don't know." Akame's glare made him confess something else. "B-But I-I do know that we aren't the only ones, some of the other higher-ups' factions, they also do these sorts of things to our enemies. I-I only joined in because I didn't want to be left ou….OWWWWW!" Akame stepped on his left hand.

"One more question? Do you know where the rest of your group is heading?" Akame demanded from him, he had no choice but to answer. The quivering man told her about Sai's group heading towards the town that was the headquarters of the Path of Peace, the peaceful organisation that Akame knew was already infiltrated thanks to Najenda informing her. He told her they would be making their way towards it in a day or two. Akame cut off the last man's head without remorse after she gained her answers.

'What Naruto said, was he actually right? Am I simply working with a group that wants to replace the current rule and rule the Empire themselves?' Akame's goal was to give the people happiness, but it seemed all that she accomplished would be for nothing if the leaders of the Revolutionary Army themselves were power-mad.

'If almost everyone in the Revolutionary Army is no better than those who I betrayed, then what was all this for? Sure, I was able to free people from tyrants, but did we actually replace them with good people?' Akame decided to head back to Night Raid, not knowing that Blood Night watched her from afar with binoculars.

'All according to plan.' He placed down his binoculars and stretched. 'Time for me to meet with the old mummy, then that fat minister. Then, I have plans for you, my chosen.' He disappeared as Akame sped towards her comrades.

(With Naruto)

The Jaegers split into to pairs, Naruto and Bols, Kurome and Wave, Run and Seryu. Seryu and Run were now protecting a man named Bolic, who was a high-ranking member of the religion known as the Path of Peace. Bolic was perverted individual who spied for Honest and had tricked, as well as drugged many people. Bolic mainly target girls so that he could enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.

"We have to protect such a person." Seryu commented as she saw how perverted Bolic was and even tried to hit on her, though she refused. Run had noticed Bolic's drugging. He convinced Seryu to cook Bolic dinner and basically prevented him from enjoying his vices, as the priest was becoming very intimate with the lavatory now. Afterwards, they became acquainted with the four Raksasha Demons, Honest's elite bodyguards.

'The Prime Minster must value his control over this organisation. As soon as my current mission is finished, I will plan a strike to avoid suspicion.' Run had devious thoughts in his head, but he only gave his usual smile.

(With Wave and Kurome)

"You actually expect me to believe that you were able to hold your own against two members of Night Raid and you knocked one out? I don't buy it." Kurome told him with smirk, which irked Wave to no end.

"Ask Naruto then! Though he didn't see me fight, he knows I held my own!" Wave argued, but it just made Kurome's smile wider. "Wipe that smirk off your face!" Wave then sighed. "I tell ya Caesar, I get no respect." He whispered to his faithful horse. They would eventually make to their destination, only to find that Night Raid had struck already, making them head back to the Capital in failure.

(With Naruto)

'How many freaking Danger Beasts are there near this town?' Naruto took down a large group of Danger Beasts. Their mission was to take care of the new species and bring one back for experimentation.

(With Bols)

'Naruto should be taking care of the Danger Beast and according to our spies, some suspicious activities were occurring here.' Bols looked around the desolate town. Bols then spotted an abandoned teddy bear near the rubble. This brought back memories for the man.

(Flashback) (Play Akame Ga Kill Ost-Fallen Heroes-First half)

" _Y-You c-can't be serious sir!" Bols looked at his superior officer, the man possessed a grim look on his face._

" _I'm afraid so, I received the orders this morning. We are to burn the village down to prevent the disease from spreading. I'm sorry, but orders are orders, you understand, don't you Bols?" Bols reluctantly nodded. The Incineration Squad made their way towards the village and confronted the sick people. "Burn them all!" Bol's superior ordered as everyone started incinerating the villager, ignoring their pleas. Bols had no choice but to follow orders._

 _*Cough* *Cough* Bols heard coughing from the side and spotted a little girl, who was holding a teddy bear. She was joined by others, who were suffering from a similar affliction._

' _I don't want to do this!' When he looked away, the group of people coughed again, but this time with blood coming out of their mouths. 'They're suffering, even if I don't want to…I have to!' Bols had tears coming out and said one thing before burning them all into ashes. "I'm sorry!" Their screams would forever be in his nightmares, as well as the image of their demise. All that was left was the teddy the girl held, before it was scorched to ashes as well._

(OST End) (End Flashback)

Bols then heard a noise and was on alert. He turned around, ready to attack with his Teigu, only to find a little girl. She was bruised and dirtied. 'A survivor!' She then looked to see Bols and did the one thing almost everyone does when meeting Bols for the first time, she screamed in terror.

"AAAHHHHH A GHOST!" She fell o her bottom and was crying, a little too comically. Bols calmly walked towards her, which only made her fear grow.

"It is all right young one, I will not hurt you." Bols continued with his approach, his gentle voice making the girl realise that he might be a bad person like she thought. "Where are your parents young one?"

"T-They w-were eaten b-by those m-monsters." She stuttered due to her crying. Bols was on one knee and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I can't bring your parents back, but I can take you with me for now and help you. Do you have any other relatives?" Bols asked her with his gentle tone, only to be met with a shake of her head. "Then my offer still stands, would you like to come with me?" The girl looked at him and wiped her tears, slowly nodding her head, giving him smile, which made Bols happier.

(Play Akame Ga Kill OST-I've got to go home)

"But Mister, why didn't you help the people you burned?" Bols immediately lost the smile beneath his mask as the girl stabbed the back of his neck with a needle. The girl changed back to Chelsea. "You're surprisingly good natured for someone recruited to hunt down Night Raid. That girl was one of many whose village you burned down under the orders of the Empire. I know because I was there when you burned down her village. To you, she was probably another face."

'You're wrong. I can remember her, but I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. I always knew, I always knew that I would meet justice. All the people I killed, this is penance for them.' Bols began to have flashes of his life, from the good to the bad. He remembered every nightmare he had of him burning down people, he remembered crying to his wife at night.

Bols recalled how he had dinner with the Jaegers without his mask, thanks to Esdeath. He remembered the words of encouragement Naruto and Wave gave him. Bols began crawling, reaching out to something.

'Even if I knew this would happen someday…I-I want see everyone again!' The wound Chelsea gave him was slowly eating him away, alongside the poison.

"BOLS!" A voice came as Chelsea hid behind the door of an abandoned saloon.

(OST End)

Naruto arrived just to see Bols barely clinging to life. Naruto ran and turned him over. 'His wound!' Naruto had to act fast, but Bols spoke before he could even attempt something.

"N-Naruto. N-Night R-Rai…" Naruto silenced him.

"I don't give a shit about that right now! Your life is more important right now!" Naruto took out his steel ball but Bols knew that Naruto was too late.

(Play Fairy Tail OST Mezameru Tamashii)

"N-Naruto, y-you're o-only p-prolonging i-it." Bols took out a switch. "T-This i-is m-my l-last mission." Naruto was panicking at Bols' words and already used his steel ball on the back of Bols' neck. Using the energy from Spin, the technique Naruto uses for his steel balls, he prevented the poison from spreading and was able to heal part of the wound.

'I-It's n-no good! Even if I close the wound, which is a miracle that he was able to survive it this long without me, the poison has spread too far. If I had a proper operating table, I could save him. Damn! Damn! Damn!' Naruto's face began to stream with tears.

"N-Naruto. P-Promise m-me that y-you'll protect e-everyone. P-Protect m-my f-family, p-protect o-our f-friends and b-bring p-peace t-to t-the E-Empire." Bols gasped out. "P-Promise m-me." The clouds became grey and it looked ready to rain.

"I-I p-promise. It's a promise of a l-lifetime!" Naruto was openly sobbing. Bols brought his face closer to Naruto's ear and whispered something, causing his eyes to widen. Bols head was back down.

"Y-You k-know, I-I w-wanted to eat dinner w-with e-everyone a-again. Give a m-message to e-everyone f-for me." Bols had specific messages for everyone. "T-Tell them t-that w-we will always b-be t-the Jaegers a-and t-thank y-you f-for being m-my f-friends." Naruto's steel ball stopped spinning as Bols succumbed to the poison and his wound.

"B-Bols?" Naruto knew that Bols had died. The first raindrop fell, alongside Naruto's tears. It began to rain heavily now as Naruto screamed to the heavens, followed by thunder. "AHHHHHHH!"

(OST End)

"It's tough fighting from the shadows. At least I got a Teigu out of it." Chelsea whispered inside the building. With Naruto, he continued sobbing and then looked at the switch Bols dropped.

'Bols told me that was the self-destruct switch when I was checking out his Teigu. His Teigu! It isn't here, does that mean those bastards have it?' Naruto still had tears in his eyes, but now they turned into cold fury. Naruto grabbed the switch and pressed.

'What the?' Chelsea did not see it coming, Bols' Teigu exploded and blasted her with explosive flames. "AGHHHH!" She screamed as her flesh melted and she became nothing but scattered pieces, alongside the saloon and her Gaia Foundation.

All Naruto could do was stare impassively at the explosion and clutch Bols body. He decided to head back with his faithful horse alongside Bols' body.

'Even if he wouldn't admit it. Bols was a good man, the world lost a good man today. Night Raid, you took away a husband and a father, but most of all, a friend. Next time I won't hold back, not even against you Akame.'

 **End. Sorry for the rushed chapter and the little confusion, but I wanted to update before I went to bed. I had to restart from scratch and the next update might not be for a while for this story since I'll be updating Great Knight of the Sea next.**

 **I seem to be getting disruptive review for some of my stories, all because someone want Naruto to be a misogynistic and racist OC with Naruto's name. For my stories, I try to keep Naruto's ideal and personality the same but try to develop him and have him born from a different environment. Keeping aspects of canon Naruto makes him Naruto, not an OC.**

 **Anyways, please review and next chapter, expect Bols' funeral to be a tearjerker, because it will be inspired by Mae Hughes' from FMA. Goodnight to all. Next chapter will be more consistent too.**


	8. Fall Part 1

**Fall Part 1**

(The Capital)

"I see. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. You're taking this harder than when Stylish died, though you were closer to Bols and his family. I understand if you don't want to tell them the news." Esdeath showed sympathy but was answer by the shaking of Naruto's head.

"No. It has to be me. I may have avenged his death, but that won't bring him back and I heard his last words, it's better if I do it, boss." Naruto told her, though he wasn't feeling himself.

"Don't push yourself. I understand how you feel, but I must also congratulate you for taking out his killer. We'll take a few days off and give Bols a burial." Esdeath recalled when Stylish died they could only have a small funeral since his body was never recovered. 'His eyes have changed, this time they have a cold fury in them. Good, from what I've already seen from him, whenever he puts his mind to something, he's almost unstoppable.'

Naruto bowed for once and left to inform Bols' family whilst Esdeath sent out messages for the other Jaegers. 'Akame, I hope you make your decision soon, because if you choose to stay with Night Raid, then you'll just be another enemy I'll take down.'

(With Run)

"You're good but you still have a lot to learn." Bolric laughed as he defeated Run in shogi. However, Run let him win and convinced the corrupt priest to send the Raksasha Demons out at the town. Right now, he was plotting to kill him as soon as Seryu left the area.

"Hey, Seryu." The former teacher called his teammate. "I think it's best if you go around the town and see if you can spot anything strange going on. Those elite bodyguards of the Prime Minister could use your sense of Justice." Seryu immediately agreed and left with Koro.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Bolric became nervous. Run smiled and reassured him, the corrupt priest ha called another hidden bodyguard, one whom possessed a strange scythe. Run's poker face hid his internal smile. The smile of a mastermind.

(With Danzo)

"Soon we'll take over that town and make it a stronghold for my kingdom." Danzo muttered to himself in arrogance, however, it was short lived as someone spooked him from behind.

"Boo." Blood Night arrived and made the old man jumped out of his throne. "Too easy. You've lost your edge Danzo." Blood Night chuckled at Danzo's anger. "You'll be happy to know that my spy has the serum." This shocked Danzo until he had a smirk on his face.

"Excellent, the serum that the Prime Minster had his top alchemist work on. The one that will grant me my youth. Once you hand it over, the new Empire will rule all!" Danzo was satisfied, believing that his goal was coming to fruition.

'Believe what you want to believe, but regardless of which side wins the battle, I will win this war. Speaking of which, that town should be invaded by Danzo's goons any moment now. However, they, don't know that Night Raid or two of the Jaegers are already there. Both sides will suffer losses, the question is who will suffer the most? Either way, in the end, only one side gains something.' Blood Night had malicious intentions and played the waiting game.

(Night Raid base)

"What did you say!?" Najenda slammed her hand on the table, her one eye widened. Akame stood in front of her leader and had informed her of what she found out. "You're too late, Lubbock, Leone, Tatsumi and Mine are already there as we speak." 'I knew we had more than questionable people in the army, but I didn't think it was this bad.' Susanoo stood to the side with his arms folded.

"Najenda, who is Danzo?" Akame dropped her usual name, showing that she was not in the mood for games. Najenda sighed and joined her hands at hearing Akame's question. She brought out a portrait of the old man, conveniently having it on her person.

"Danzo is currently one of the higher-ups of the Revolutionary Army. He is a man who wants control, it doesn't matter how he does it, he just wants to rule. While he isn't as bad as the Prime Minister, he is willing to go to extremes to get what he wants. His men show him complete loyalty, I had my own doubts about him but I didn't think he would do something like this." This did not make Akame any less tense.

"I understand we need every advantage, but I can't fight with people who are no better than those I kill." Akame unsheathed Murasame and stared at her katana with intensity. "When you told me that we were fighting to eliminate the corruption, I chose to abandon the Empire, my comrades, my sister!" Najenda didn't flinch at her outburst but did look down. "Was it all a lie?"

"No." Najenda's regained her composure and in her lone eye, showed her own determination. "I am the same as you Akame, true, some of our recruits may be no better than those whom we fight, but the Revolutionary Army fights for the people." Akame believed her boss, but she knew Najenda's answer. "This is the mission of your comrades. And we must consider the conditions, two Jaegers whom Esdeath herself recruited, one being modified by Stylish with weapons and that out of all Danzo's personal goons, only Sai is a Teigu user from what I discovered."

"Innocent people could lose their lives. Is that what you call protecting the people, Najenda?" Akame was losing her trust in the former general, even Najenda couldn't believe in her own words right now, it was more like she was trying to convince herself more than Akame.

"No, it's not." She admitted to Akame. "But you must have faith in your comrades and believe that they can protect the people."

"You mean like how we were too late to save Tatsumi's friends because we were careless." Najenda flinched at this, because Leone admitted that if she hadn't given into her vices, they might've had a chance to save Tatsumi's friends, Sayo and Ieyasu.

"There's no changing the past now, why are you acting like this now Akame? You never questioned my orders before, so why now?" Najenda had ask Akame, though she had a feeling she knew. 'That person must be responsible for the change, I haven't seen this much fire within her since she joined us. But why did she have become insubordinate now of all times?'

"Because it made me realise something. Something important." Akame tightened her knuckles and was frustrated. Najenda stared at the assassin and waited for answer. Akame began to walk away but stopped by the door to say one last thing. "I'm still the same killer I've always been, the only difference is I just changed sides. I'm starting to regret it now, at least I would be with my sister if I stayed with the Empire." Akame left a conflicted Najenda.

'Why do I have such troublesome subordinates? I can't blame her, I knew we had some bad people, but this might be deeper than I originally thought.' Najenda looked at Susanoo and stood up. "Guess I have no choice, Susanoo, stop her, we'll go together."

(With Kurome and Wave)

'I feel like crap, we failed before ewe even got a chance.' Wave looked downcast, Kurome mirroring his action for their failure. "Come on Kurome, cheer up!" Wave saw her downcast look and tried to lighten the mood. "I mean one failure isn't the end of the world, right?" It didn't work as Kurome just ignored him. 'How am I supposed to…wait! A messenger bird!'

Wave and Kurome stopped for a moment to see a messenger bird meant for them, bearing the official seal of the Empire. The bird stopped in front of them, Wave retrieved the message from the bird and opened it to read the contents. Waves eyes widened after reading the contents of the message.

"Well? what is i…"Kurome didn't get to finish as Wave possessed a look of rage and ignored her as he dashed on his horse towards the Capital. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" She followed him. 'What's going on with him?' Kurome saw something that confused her, Wave's eyes were releasing unshed tears. 'He's crying?'

(With Sai's group)

"Now let us begin our assault." Sai's artificial arm released a blade through its knuckles. This blade is Sai's Teigu, rebuilt by Blood Night and now a part of his body. However, Sai did not notice his arm getting covered by black marks shaped like flames. 'Ugh! Master Blood Night told me that using my Teigu abilities would lead to merging with it and possibly becoming a Danger Beast myself. I can feel the effects already.' Sai created several lions to attack the town, causing panic for the townsfolk.

This attracted the attention of the 4 Raksasha Demons, some soldiers and even the Night Raiders.

"Guys, these are Sai's creations!" Lubbock told his group as they prepared for battle. 'I thought his Teigu was broken!' Lubbock and the others moved, with Lubbock prioritising the safety of the people.

'Isn't Sai supposed to be on our side!?' Tatsumi equipped Incursio and began cutting down those creatures, alongside Sai's men. He then moved out the way from a strike. Suzuka had a bloodthirsty grin.

"Night Raid! Let me free your soul!" Suzuka was then attacked by Sai's goons, but allowed them to hit her and commented on how little pleasure she felt from their hits. She killed them, manipulating her body itself.

'Akame told me about her, one of the Prime Minister's bodyguards. They are trained users of the Imperial Fist and had their bodies go through extensive training, they might have been modified.' Tatsumi saw his comrades face the other Raksasha Demons.

"Now, where were we? Oh yes, I will free your soul!" Suzuka began attacking Tatsumi once more. Tatsumi used Incursio's defensive capabilities to help him out with his fight against the demented woman.

"You're good!" Mez was able to hold her own against Leone, using her sweat to slip through Leone's attacks. Leone was fast enough to doge Mez's attacks and both proved to be an equal match until Mez was hit from behind by Mine's Pumpkin blast, instantly killed as the blast pierced through her skull.

"Got you!" Mine gave way her position and was now targeted by Sten, whom made his way towards her. However, Sai was already in the same location after spotting Mine earlier. He used this chance to stab the man through the abdomen, though to his surprise, Sten was alive.

"Hahahaha! My body is strong!" Sten had blood running down his mouth, then suddenly he had black spikes come out of his face, tearing his face from the inside out and killing him. He was now on the lower building and smiled creepily at Mine, whom was a good distance from him, in perfect sniping position.

'His smile is creepy!' Mine used her Pumpkin's telescope to observe Sai and immediately regretted it. 'These guys are on our side, aren't they?' Mine was not sure as the carnage they created had killed innocent people, but right now, they had to deal with the Imperial Army members. Suddenly, a cannon blast took out soldiers from both sides.

"You evil-doers shall face JUSTICE!" Seryu arrived with Koro, whom changed to his giant form.

'Seryu! I'll kill you!' Mine was ready to take vengeance for Sheele. Suddenly, Suzuka was was flying towards Seryu, hitting the unsuspecting girl head on. 'Tatsumi!?' Mine saw that Tatsumi was panting but gave her thumbs up.

'Incursio, when I draw out more power from it instead of my own, it feels like I'm losing myself. Big Bro told me that he trained his body so that he could use Incursio's power properly.' Tatsumi could feel his strength fading after knocking out Suzuka with his last blow.

(With Run)

'They didn't expect me to kill them.' Run used his winged Teigu to pierce the skulls of Bolric and his hidden bodyguard, a man who wielded a scythe Teigu. He had already removed those feathers and even set fire to the bodies in their secure location. 'The soldiers reported that this town has been invaded. Night Raid operate in a small group, they would try to do their work in the shadows, so it must be another group or faction. Civilians could get hurt, I can't let that happen!' Run left immediately.

(Back with the battle)

"Got you!" Tatsumi used Leone's distraction to cut Ibara in half. Meanwhile, Sai was able to distract Koro using his Teigu's Ink abilities to create small spider-like creatures.

'My men have all been killed. Lord Danzo should've recruited Teigu users, being his only Teigu user is a huge disadvantage for us. Why did the other two have to die? Oh yeah, because they were weak.'

"ROAR!" Suddenly, several Danger Beasts arrived from out of nowhere. The combatants had stopped fighting each other and focused on the creatures instead.

"Where are these Danger Beasts coming from?" Lubbock had managed to get the civilians to the other side of town and away from the danger. 'Doesn't matter, I have to help out!' Lubbock set traps for the Danger Beasts using his threaded Teigu.

(Outskirts of the town)

"Hahahaha! I didn't expect Night Raiders here, but it worked out!" Syura laughed as he was the one whom transported captive Danger Beasts outside the town's entrance. 'I planned this for a while, killing those two Jaegers would make that blondie angry, making him easier to manipulate.' Syura stood a good distance away on top of a hill. His laughter and presence were seen from above, as a flying manta ray was in the sky, Akame leaped into action caught Syura off guard, giving Akame time to cut off his head. Before his head was cut off, he thought of one last thing. 'I was…going to surpass you pops.'

'This man is the Prime Minister's son, what is he doing here?' Akame then looked on from her vantage point to see dust and smoke coming from the town. "Boss! The town's being attacked, there are Danger Beasts! Go on without me!" Najenda nodded at Akame from atop the flying creature. She and Susanoo headed towards the town as Akame picked up Shambala. 'I deal with this later, first I have to help my friends.' Akame ran towards the town.

(Back to town)

"Oh please! Give me more pain!" Suzuka was on cloud nine as she felt immense pleasure in being hit by Leone.

'This girl is giving me the creeps! People are usually scared when I beat them up. There's no way she's like this from training alone, her body must've been modified.' Leone was then slammed by Suzuka, however, she grabbed Suzuka's left arm and slammed her back, breaking the last Raksasha Demon's arm in the process.

"Oooohhhh, so gooood!" Suzuka's masochist tendencies still disturbed Leone, though they would no longer be a problem as Najenda's manta ray appeared from the skies and Susanoo dropped down, cutting down two Danger Beasts. "What?"

"You're distracted!" Leone grabbed Suzuka's other arm and threw her away from herself. Suzuka rebounded, sliding on her on the ground and landing on her feet.

"Was that suppose to accomplish anything?" Suzuka used this chance to straighten her broken arm. She saw Leone smirk at her, confusing her greatly. Leone used he paw to point behind her. Suzuka turned around to see Akame briefly, whom swing her blade at her, cutting her throat. 'I didn't even get a chance to be punished by Lady E-Esdeath.' Suzuka died.

'D-Damn it!' Seryu had a few bruises and some minor wounds. Koro also sustained too much damage and was on its last legs. 'I have to use the bomb inside my body at this rate, but as long as I can carry out justice, it will be worth it.'

"You're open!" Tatsumi used this chance to strike, only for sharp feathers to stop his sneak attack. Tatsumi spun his spear to deflect more of them. "Run!" Tatsumi shouted at the winged figure above them. Run manoeuvred in the air to avoid the manta ray's attempt to tackle him.

"Your creature isn't a combat type, so it lacks the flexibility of Mastema." Run then stared down at Susanoo making short work of the rest of the Danger Beast. "SERYU!" His voice reached the woman, but this caused the distraction Mine needed as the sniper pierced through Seryu's left shoulder, her arm now removed from the socket.

"Aghhhh!" Seryu hissed in pain as her artificial arms were located from her elbows, her arm socket was flesh and bone. "Koro!" She looked at her Teigu, the dog-like Teigu was in his Berserker state but began overheating. Koro attempted to make its way towards its master, only for Susanoo to use this chance to attack Koro with his weapon, destroying its core. 'Koro!' Seryu lost hope as her right leg was shot off next, eliciting another scream. More shots were fired, however, instead of going for the kill, Mine shot less lethal shots. Seryu let out more screams.

'What is Mine doing!?' Akame was using the tall building to gain a vantage point over Run but decided to head towards Mine instead. 'She usually finishes it in one shot, why is she…Mine!' From the building over, Akame saw the look Mine possessed, a look she was all too familiar with. 'She's enjoying her pain.'

"That's right! Suffer for what you did to Sheele!" Mine smiled in glee, but this smile, Akame saw this smile many times before. It was a smile of a bloodthirsty maniac, Akame knew that Mine never really got over Sheele's death and wanted to avenge her friend dearly.

'Mine, you're falling into darkness. If you kill her like this, you'll be no better than those we kill.' Akame made her way towards Mine, whose arm was jabbed by one of Run's feathers. Akame avoided one herself.

"Seryu! I'll be right over!" Run gained the attention of his comrade, only for Seryu to have her other arm cut off by Sai, causing her to scream. "Seryu!" Run called out to her, he barely dodged Mine's shot. 'If I hadn't injured her arm, she would've hit me!'

"Don't come any closer! I activated it Run! Just get out of here!" She told him, with Run pondering her words. He then had a small flashback.

" _You placed a bomb inside yourself! Why would you do that?" Wave asked as the Jaegers, minus Esdeath asked the justice-crazy girl._

" _Because all that matters is taking out evil-doers. If I can take out Night Raid with it, then it's fine." Seryus replied in her usual bubbly tone._

"Seryu, you fool! You'll destroy part of the town!" Run's words had halted their enemies' movements for a moment. Distracting Sai enough that Seryu used the gun stored in her mouth. Sai was quick to react and managed to just get shot through the left side of his neck.

'Damn!' Sai hissed in pain and then his eyes widened after hearing ticking. "You implanted a bomb into yourself!" He took another step back.

'Seryu. This is why this damn empire needs to change!' Run didn't want to leave her on her own or allow her to destroy part of the town with innocent civilians in it. 'I can fly her out, but I doubt I can fly and escape the explosion.' He had images of the children playing on the streets, the smiling faces of the innocents in the town. 'I'm sorry, Naruto. It looks like you'll have to do this alone.' Run dived down and tried to sweep Seryu away. Najenda thought he was trying to save Seryu and forced the manta ray to tackle the winged Teigu user.

"You fool!" Run was knocked back a great distance to the outskirts of the town, with Najenda standing on top of her manta, she made the creature land at secure location where it could take off easily.

"Everyone! On the manta ray now!" Najenda barked out her order, the others knew that she left no room for argument and one by one got on the flying creature, moving quickly.

"Cowards!" Seryu shouted at them, only for the Night Raiders to ignore her and Sai having already made his escape. Night Raid had already taken off. 'So, they ran off. I didn't even get to kill one of those Night Raiders.' She soon heard small noises and turned to see Koro in his small form, barely able to move. "You're on your last legs too. T-This isn't fair! I wanted to carry on and bring Justice to evildoers. I-I'm sorry, C-Cap…" The bomb went off as over half the town was covered by an energy dome.

"That explosion destroyed over half the town! Innocent people were down there!" Lubbock had helped civilians evacuate earlier, but there still people around the other side of town. Night Raid did not expect the explosion to be that massive.

"Damn!" Najenda gripped her robotic arm in anger. 'I didn't think that bomb was that powerful. That damn doctor, that explosive inside her body was this powerful. I miscalculated.' Najenda saw the glare Akame gave her. 'This isn't helping the current situation with Akame either. And we failed to assassinate Bolric too, though there is a possibility that he was caught by the explosion as well.' Night Raid left in silence, though the tense atmosphere would remain for a while.

Below the passing by group was Run, hiding from them, covered in bruises and panting for breath. 'I have to get back to the Capital and inform the others.' Run activated Mastema to return to town, or rather what was left of it so that he could take a horse back and conserve his energy.

(With Sai)

'Damn! I failed my mission and now we lost our men. Lord Danzo will not be happy about this.' Sai ran, though he was also nursing his wound from earlier. Suddenly, his leg was hit, he stumbled and rolled afterwards. "AGHHH!" Sai's left leg was missing a large chunk.

"That looks like it hurts. A lot." Deidara came out of the shadows.

"You're Deidara, the Mad Bomber." Sai's words made Deidara smirk.

"So, you've heard of me." Deidara sounded smug and flexed his hands. "I did kill a lot of people by using explosives. Though, those explosives pale in comparison to these." He looked at his gloves. "Their designs are little annoying, but the power feels so good." He touched Sai's Teigu-arm as he bent down. "I see you have a Teigu, obsolete things they are."

"So, those gloves aren't Teigu?" Sai was ready to strike as Deidara stood up and turned his back to him.

"They're better than Teigu. You could say they're the successor to the Teigu, we call them Divine Treasure. They're worth 10 of your pathetic Teigu." He knew Sai was ready to strike at him. Before Sai could say or do anything, Deidara stretched out his left arm towards him and soon, an air bubble came out. It slowly made its way towards Sai, once it touched his left arm, it popped and pierced through his skin.

"AGHHH!" Sai screamed in pain and made Deidara's smirk grow further.

"The left glove allows me to sent air bubbles that burst into a powerful shockwave. My right glove…" He snapped his fingers on his right glove to the other side to show that it created a small spark that lead to an explosion. "….causes explosions. But here's another trick I was taught by my master." Deidara released another bubble but followed up with his fingers snapping from his right hand. The small spark blasted the air bubble to some nearby trees before an explosion occurred again, but this time its potency increased and took out more trees.

"You combined both abilities, the air bubble increases the explosions once popped by providing extra oxygen and it's wilder because of how the shockwave forms." Sai analysed Deidara's simple abilities. Sai was ready to strike but Deidara had one last thing to say, making the pale-skin youth stay his blade.

"You figured it out easily, but my right glove has one more ability. In fact, it's my favourite." Before Sai could ask, he answered. "Anything it touches, becomes a bomb and I touched your fake arm earlier." Sai's eyes widened, and he made his move, only for Deidara to press his right thumb down and cause an explosion, with Deidara jumping out of the way afterwards.

 **End. Sorry for the delay, I have been having problems lately and some writer's block. I wanted to make this chapter 8000 words to make up for it, but found the pacing a problem at the time, so I'm making it two parts, expect it within a week, that I can guarantee.**

 **Right now, Naruto is still willing to give Akame a chance, but his rage for Bols' death overtook his desire to save people for a moment. He will develop, he simply lost a comrade and next chapter we'll see how Bols' death affected him fully. TO be honest, this chapter could've been a lot better, but I rather finish it and make a better chapter for the next one. This story was only supposed to last for 15 chapters, however, I am willing to make more just to finish it properly.**

 **No flames, please review and enjoy.**


	9. Fall Part 2

**Fall Part 2**

The Jaegers all stood together, they were joined by Bols' family and the three girls Naruto saved. Other soldiers joined, they were once part of Bols' squad and one of them was his former superior. They all wore black suits.

They all saluted as Logue and Kije were openly crying, alongside the trio of Fal, Luna and Air. Esdeath spoke to Bol's family after the funeral and told them that she would make sure that they would be taken care of.

"He was supposed to survive. I wanted him to live and see the corruption of the Empire end." Next to Naruto was Run, whom made it back three days ago and was informed of Bols' passing, having missed the message from a messenger hawk. Run had informed them about Seryu's death, dealing another blow to their team. "Even Seryu, she could've been saved too."

"It wasn't your fault, despite what you believe. Even Mrs Kije and young Logue don't blame you. You did the best you could and Bols knew the dangers, we all do." Run gave grim face. "And you could not save Seryu, I couldn't, she was too far gone. She may claim to fight for justice, but in the end, she only saw one side of the coin." Naruto stared Bols' grave then Seryu's.

"I know, she told me about her father being killed in the line of duty. They used her fragile mind and warped it to their standards. We need to stop this before even more people end up like Seryu." Naruto then looked at the sky. "Damn, it's a bad day for rain."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? It's not raining?" Run questioned the blonde, only to see Naruto let some tears fall. "Oh, you're right. Let's head home." Before they could leave, Wave confronted them.

"We need to talk." Wave told them in a serious tone. "In two days, meet me at our base. Everyone will be out by then."

(With Revolutionary Army leaders, two days later)

"Explain yourself Danzo! Why did your men attack that town?" Najenda glared at Danzo, whom remained impassive, but on the inside, he was furious.

'I didn't expect them to fail and get wiped out. Now I must rebuild my forces and deal with this mess.' He looked at the leaders of the Revolutionary Army, he thought that most of them were weak-willed to do what needed to be done. 'At least I have some support, I just need to convince the rest of these fools of the advantages.'

"She is right, you better tell us why your men marched towards and caused the deaths of innocents. And don't think that we don't know about your men attacking small villages before they made their way there." A male figure spoke, also glaring at the old man.

"I simply asked my men to recruit them, they refused and attacked my people." Half the people in the room didn't believe him, but the other half were no better than those corrupt officials of the Empire. They ranged form people seeking fame, pleasure and most importantly power.

"Do you think we're stupid? I did my research and found some interesting things about you, about your past." Najenda smirked as Danzo showed no response. "For example, you weren't born in the Capital, you are from the village known as Konoha." This time Danzo had some sweat fall down the side of his head.

"Wait! How did you even come across that information!?" One of the people on Danzo's side demanded, rather rudely.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me." 'That person came to our hideout and told us about you.' Najenda recalled what happened days ago.

(Flashback to a couple of days ago, the day after the incident with Seryu)

" _We failed our mission. Worse, we allowed civilians to die. I underestimated our opponent and innocent people paid the price." Night Raid all looked down, except Susanoo, whom crossed his arms and had his eyes closed. "However, despite what happened, we must continue to fight on."_

" _Any word on Chelsea?" Tatsumi asked as he was worried for her and it wasn't like her to be reckless. "She went after Bols and Naruto, even if she's good at disguising herself, those two are no joke." The rest agreed with him, but Najenda dismissed them. The only two occupants remaining were Akame and Najenda. Najenda was about to ask why the seasoned assassin leave, only to see Akame pull out Shambala and place on the table before taking her leave._

' _This Teigu? It's Shambala, but when…..' Najenda turned around as soon as she heard a voice._

" _Guess that Syura brat was nothing special." Blood Night appeared from the shadows. "Don't bother calling your comrades, I'm simply here to talk. Besides, you'll be dead before they arrive." He chuckled as Najenda tensed, before retaking her seat._

" _Who are you?" She asked instead of demanding, remaining composed, but still defensive of the man in front of her._

" _You can consider me an ally, for now." His words didn't make Najenda any less tense. He had a file on him. He took a chair and sat down, sliding the file towards Najenda. He then relaxed and placed his feet on the table. Before Najenda could question him further, he spoke. "That file contains all the names of the people who worked for Danzo and some bonus names of those who committed atrocities." Najenda's lone eye widened at this._

" _How did you get this?" Najenda was even more wary of him now. "Why give me this file?" She made him laugh._

" _Because I work for Danzo, well at least he thinks I work for him." He stood back up. "As for the reason, let's just say I want even the playing field for both sides. I'm simply an agent whom wants to see which side prevails."_

" _What type of agent are you?" Najenda trod carefully. Blood Night got closer to her as he brought his covered face in front of hers._

" _Chaos. The best kind there is." He straightened, chuckling once more. "You see, all that it takes from an agent of Chaos is little push and everything comes out in the open. A hidden secret? The true nature of a person? Chaos creates so many opportunities and exposes the truth." He began to talk more dramatically and walked around, not losing his focus on Najenda, whom began sweating. "Heh. You may look at me like I'm insane, but the reality is that I'm right. You've seen the evidence several times, isn't that why you defected that empire?"_

" _Enough!" Najenda looked down in frustration. "Just tell me what you want?" She wouldn't admit it, but he made a point._

" _Just wanted to give you the information in that file, which also has some dirt on Danzo just to let you know." He then looked at Shambala in front of her. "Though I do suppose, an equivalent exchange is order. How about you hand over that Teigu?"_

" _What would you need a Teigu for? I thought you chose our side?" Najenda grabbed the Teigu and was a little nervous. 'I can remain calm in front of even Esdeath, but this man, he's making nervous and the worst thing about it is that I can't feel any bloodlust from him.'_

" _I never said that I was on your side, I'm just starting to even the playing field. And for that Teigu, I suppose you could say that it would make a nice souvenir and a nice reminder of the man Minato Namikaze was." Blood Night brought out his hand, so that Najenda can hand it over._

' _There is a 50/50 chance that he can use it or not. But, can I trust this information he gave me?' Najenda wasn't sure, however, Blood Night anticipated this._

" _The information I gave you is the real deal, I have no reason to deceive you. Otherwise, I would've already killed you." He had her there, making the woman sigh and hand over the Teigu. Blood Night walked away, giving his usual gesture. "Pleasure doing business with you. Ciao." He disappeared into the shadows._

' _If this information is legit, then I have a chance to make things right.' Najenda regained the fire in her eye and made her plans._

(End Flashback)

'Damn you!' Danzo grit his teeth and stood up. 'It's a good thing I have some men watching this meeting. They'll strike and make sure that there are no witnesses.' Danzo possessed a smirk afterwards, only for Najenda to return it.

"Sorry to disappoint you Danzo, but my team has already taken care of your little hit squad." Now Danzo lost his smirk at Najenda's words. The corrupt officials of the Revolutionary Army also stood up, but they were killed as Tatsumi burst through the walls. Danzo saw this and began to run with the remaining people on his side. however, Akame arrived and slashed all of them, though Danzo grabbed a female official and pushed her in front of him and narrowly avoided the hit. Suddenly, Danzo, was grabbed by Najenda's robotic arm and was met with a swift uppercut to the face, courtesy of the former general.

"Akame allowed you to live for now. We need some answers from you, so count yourself lucky." Najenda ordered her people to imprison him.

"General Najenda, please explain what is going on?" One of the noble higher-ups asked in confusion. He trusted Najenda as he worked with her back in the Empire, but he required answers right now.

"First let's clean up this mess and I'll tell you everything." Najenda sighed and knew she had some explaining to do. 'I could use some booze after this.' She turned to her team. "Please make sure that he doesn't escape." The remaining Night Raiders obeyed and helped escort Danzo to a cell.

(With Naruto, Run and Wave)

"So that's it. You wanted to fix this place, so that no one has to suffer again." Wave held his tea with both hands and was in deep thought. Naruto and Run told him everything, even their pasts.

"We understand if you think what we're doing is wrong Wave, but you must understand, the Empire must be corrected. Otherwise this cycle continues, and more people will suffer." Run told him, with Naruto agreeing.

"You got it wrong there." He surprised them. "I want to help you! I joined to protect this country and the people in it." His few words were all it took, though Wave had more to say until Naruto laughed.

"You're a good guy, Wave. Never change!" Naruto slapped his head, making Wave say ouch, a little too comedically. "Welcome aboard, man of the sea! But I must warn you, we won't be committing the most noble of deeds. You don't need to kill if you don't want to, but are you fine with us killing officials using the shadows? Technically we're committing treason and so are you if you're supporting us."

"I'm fine with it. I'll support you guys and make sure you guys can take them out, since they are bad people. But what about Captain and Kurome? Should we tell them?" Wave's question caused the two to look at each other for a moment until they turned their heads back towards him.

"While Boss is a great commander, she still shows loyalty to the Prime Minister. Kurome's been brainwashed or rather the drugs in her system are basically making her obedient, if we can get her off them, it'll be easier to convince her." Naruto summarized.

"It certainly is worth a try. But wouldn't it be too late? And even if it's not, how would Kurome be cured?" Run asked, however, as if by some bizarre coincidence, Kurome appear behind them.

"Did one of you mention my name?" The trio jumped, being spooked by the girl. "Something wrong?"

"No, no, no!" They all shook their heads and laughed nervously. Kurome didn't buy it and put them on the spot with her glare.

'Think Naruto, think!' Naruto then had an imaginary light bulb over his head. "Wave just told us about how he wants to take you on a date!" The reactions were unexpected.

"HUH!?" Kurome blushed and was shocked.

"HUH!?" Wave also did the same thing, except without the blush. Run also looked dumbfounded.

"As if I'd got out with a guy who smells like fish!" Her blush disappeared, and she just appeared embarrassed at the thought of going on a date with Wave.

"He'll treat you nice and unlike most scumbags, he'll pay for your food." This made Kurome agree with him, her eyes sparkling. Wave though, dragged Naruto to the side and they made body motions and hand signs.

'Screw that, you take her instead!' Wave motions.

'Shut up and do as your told! I'll give you a banana later.' Naruto motions back.

'Ook, ook. Yay banana! I'm not a monkey dammit!' Wave at first made a peeling motion and then waved it off.

'I'll give you some seafood too!' Naruto motioned and presented it as a final offer. Wave thought about it and then nodded and gave a thumbs up.

'You got it!' Wave basically stated. "Come on Kurome, let me change my clothes and I'll take you on a date!" Wave and Kurome left.

"You know, you scare me more than the Commander sometimes Naruto." Run commented with a nervous look on his face.

"Eh, I think they make a cute couple. Plus, I figured it'd be funny." Naruto said, with Run thinking about the last sentence. He couldn't disagree with what Naruto said, it would be funny to see.

(With Danzo in his cell)

'How did this all happen? I'm meant to be the future ruler of this land!' Danzo was chained up, his body was too weak to fight against his restraints and the guards turning their back to the old man. 'Those fools, they didn't even think that I hid something within my body.' Danzo opened the bandages to his supposed injured arm, only to reveal that there was a vial sewn inside his arm. 'Having a useful pawn in Blood Night paid off, this serum is untested, but according to him, I would regain my youthful body and even a power up. At least for a short time.' Danzo had tore into his stiches, taking the sealed vial from his now useless arm. 'It's time to make my escape and then rebuild my forces.' Danzo opened the vial, drinking the contents. 'I don't feel any diff….Ugh!' Danzo held his throat as the guards turned around to see what was wrong.

(Play Jojo: Diamond is Unbreakable OST-Killer)

"What's going o…." Both guards lost their heads as blood gushed out from their headless bodies. Blood Night had a blade in his hand.

"Yo, looks like you got yourself into quite a predicament." Blood Night spoke in his usual jovial tone. He then took the keys from the headless corpse. "Let's see, which key is it. Don't you just hate it when you can't find the right key." He tried a few keys. "No, not this one either. Ah! There we go!" By the time he opened it, Danzo's face changed colour and he began to foam from the mouth. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon. What my subordinate gave you wasn't a so-called power serum, but a lethal odourless poison."

Danzo forcefully dragged himself and grabbed Blood Night's ankle. Blood Night chuckled and bent down, grabbing the old man's hair and pulling it. Danzo was forced to let go, losing his strength fast.

"What's this? You want me to help you out? No, no, no, no, no. You made this mess and now you must lie in it. After all…" Blood Night removed his mask to show his face to Danzo, shocking the old man. "You were one of the people responsible for creating me." Blood Night's voice became cold and serious. He placed his mask back on and got up. "I'd love to stay, but I've got my own errands to run." He took out Shambala. "This little trinket makes travelling easier, any ways it's been nice knowing you. Ciao!" He did his usual salute and left.

'H-He c-can't b-be h-him!' The poison took effect and he died. It would be at least an hour before the higher-ups came upon the murder scene.

(OST End) (Back at the Capital, with Wave and Kurome)

"This is delicious! More please!" Kurome had already finished a full course and ordered another one. By the end of dinner, Kurome had emptied Wave's wallet.

'Damn you Naruto!' Wave cried towards the sky as Kurome skipped happily. Wave couldn't help but smile. 'She's acting like a normal girl. At least something good came out of this.' Suddenly, both Jaegers jumped out of the way from several knives appearing out of nowhere.

"What is that?" Wave saw one of Shambala's markers. Wave and Kurome felt a presence behind them and swung their weapons, only for Blood Night to grab their wrists. "Who are you!?" Wave didn't know whom Blood Night was, but Kurome felt something at the back of her mind.

'He looks familiar, but I can't remember where from?' Kurome then regained her focus as Blood Night let go of their wrists. 'Even so, I feel like I can't hold back against him. I can't even sense his bloodlust, who is he?' Kurome made some hand gesture to Wave, whom saw the signals.

'It's a good thing Naruto told us how to communicate without words. A fake out, huh? Let's do this!' Wave charged and swung his Teigu at Blood Night, who jumped above Wave. Kurome used this chance to move with her superhuman speed. Blood Night though, was faster.

'He's fast!' Kurome tried to cut him up, but he easily stepped aside from each slash and strike. 'Anytime now Wave!' As if in queue, Wave had already activated Grand Chariot and used their momentum to seemingly land a strong hit after Kurome moved out of the way.

"Got you!" Wave sounded so sure, but instead he received a rude awakening. 'He caught my punch!' True enough, Blood Night caught the fist with his bare hand.

"Your Grand Chariot lacks destructive power, even though it possesses great physical strength. However, unlike the current user of Incursio who has the potential to bring out that Teigu's full power, your Grand Chariot is holding you back!" Blood Night pulled him closer and punched his stomach, forcing him flying back. The Civilians had already evacuated the area.

"Wave!" Kurome activated her Teigu's ability and summoned her corpse puppets. Blood Night simply laughed at this.

"You're avoiding your big guns, huh? I see, you want to protect the people." He mocked her. "A little late to gain a conscience now little girl." Doya, a girl wearing a cowgirl-like attire was first to attack, alongside Kurome's childhood friend, Natala. Blood Night jumped over the two and was now behind Doya, grabbing her arms and pulling her body apart. Blood Night then elbowed the gorilla Danger Beast in the gut, before throwing him at a tribesmen and shield-user corpse puppet. Blood Night had then caught Natala's weapon and a whip from the other corpse. "A former general, he isn't the only general part of your collection, am I right?" Blood Night pulled the General Corpse closer and then kicked Natal away, before taking Natala's weapon and slicing the General Corpse in half.

'He's toying with them!' Kurome had two more corpses in reserve, but she didn't want to use them. 'Desta Ghoul is too destructive and the other one has been modified that her destruction can cause an explosion enough to take out a large portion of the Capital.' Kurome didn't notice that her Gorilla puppet and shield puppet had already been taken down, with Blood Night now ripping apart the tribesman.

"Don't give your enemy an opening little Kurome!" Kurome crossed her arms to minimise the damage. Blood Night then gave Natala an uppercut, whom tried to attack him from behind. "You're annoying!" Blood Night then cut up Natala with ease. "Well, that was disappointing." Blood Night then jumped out of the way from Wave's signature attack. The armour-user had made a small crater.

'I missed! If he hits me like that again, my armour won't last! I can even feel some bruises!' Wave stepped back, only for Blood Night to disappear and then appear behind the youth. 'What!?' Blood Night then slammed him into the ground, forcing Grand Chariot to deactivate and knocking out Wave.

"You've got guts kid. I like that." Blood Night then picked up Wave and slung him over his shoulder, as well as picking up Grand Chariot. He saw Kurome get up, slightly bruised and panting. "I'll be taking him with me. Don't worry, he'll be back, only better." Kurome's pupils dilated and tried to rush at Blood Night but hissed in pain as her leg was injured.

'No, not Wave too!' Kurome felt hopeless, until something miraculous occurred. Blood Night had something go through his body, to be precise, a steel ball.

(Play My Hero Academia OST-Plus Ultra)

'Y-You came!' Kurome had some tears forming until she wiped them away and gave a smile. Bood Night had dropped Wave and Grand Chariot, before turning around.

"I've seen too many people I care about die lately and I'll be damned if I lose another person." We see the legs of a familiar figure walked forward slowly, then we see the lower half of his masked face, forming a frown. 'Good grief, this pisses me off!'

"Are you all right, Kurome?" Run arrived with his Teigu activated. Kurome was happy to see Run but was even happier to see the person whom attacked Blood Night.

"You don't have to worry anymore Kurome. Why?" Naruto moved his arm right arm, regaining his steel ball. "Because I'm here!"

(Second half of OST starts)

"Naruto!" Kurome shouted his name in joy.

'Whoever you are, you've done it now.' Run stared at Naruto. 'Because right now, he's not smiling. That means, you're dead.'

'So, you want to play with the big boys now. Bring it!' Were Blood Night's thoughts.

 **End. Hope this was enjoyable guys, sorry for a little delay, but I was writing some film reviews earlier and I was busy running errand, going to job interviews and such. I don't if you guys will like this, but I feel this is one of my better chapters.**

 **Danzo is gone and with him, the secret to Blood Night. Also, in this chapter, when Blood not says no repeatedly at Danzo, imagine it in Japanese, which is Dame. That is a reference to Yoshikage Kira, when he says dame to Shigechi. Also, yes Blood Night is able to use Shambala, there is a reason for that.**


	10. Rise Part 1

**Rise Part 1**

"That Teigu, it's Shambala." His eyes then widened at this and then ran towards Blood Night, only to fall for his trap, forced to cross his arms as he was sent flying back and then rebounded. 'Ouch!' Naruto shook his arms. 'He hits harder than Boss.' He then noticed the wound he gave him already stopped bleeding. 'I put a hole through him, can he regenerate?' Naruto now had a steel ball in his right hand. 'Let's find out how much damage he can take!' Naruto rushed Blood Night in superhuman speed. "Run, take Kurome out of here, I got this!" Run knew Naruto was tough and nodded, flying Kurome out the area.

(Play Sonic Heroes OST-What I'm Made of)

'He's fast.' Blood Night was quick enough to block and then use follow up with a kick. However, Naruto was able to dodge and threw his steel ball, only to miss. 'I know this trick of yours.' Blood Night reacted as the steel ball Naruto threw had boomeranged back, Blood Night jumped up to avoid it. Naruto then smirked and revealed his second steel ball in his right hand, jumping up, intending on piercing Blood Night once more, except through the heart.

Blood Night took a gamble and swerved, allowing the blonde to hit his left arm, taking a large chunk of it. However, Blood Night landed a right elbow, causing Naruto's nose to bend and forced the blonde back down. Naruto regained momentum and landed on his feet, looking down. Naruto used this chance to fix his nose.

"Give up brat! It's futile!" Blood Night thought Naruto was distracted until Naruto look back up with a smirk and this time pull out his pistol. 'He has a firearm!?' Blood Night was shot dead on through the torso six times. Blood Night, however, was not deterred and powered through, grabbing Naruto's head before he could escape and slam his face to the ground. "You think some bullets can stop me….Agh!" The bullets inside his wounds tore through him after spinning rapidly within his body and caused blood gush out more. Naruto swiftly got up and went behind him, performing a German suplex on him.

(OST End)

"Steel Balls aren't the only things I can manipulate!" Naruto gave a small smirk, even though he was covered in Blood Night's blood and retained some damage. 'Better find out who this guy is.' Naruto was then kicked back by Blood Night, rebounding afterwards. 'Is he actually an organic Teigu? No, he bleeds, can't be one then.'

"Your attack hurt, but then again, I expect no less from you. Not as Minato Namikaze's son, but as a member of that organisation of mercenaries." His words surprised Naruto, whom was distracted enough for Blood Night to close the gap and knee him in the stomach.

"Agh!" Naruto spit out some saliva and dropped his steel ball. 'Damn, I let him surprise me. How does he kno….Agh!' Naruto was kicked on his torso, then again until he caught it once Blood Night attempted a third time. 'Not this time!' Naruto headbutted his leg instead cracked it. Now Blood Night hissed back in pain.

"You bastard!" 'I heard he was tough, but this getting ridiculous! Guess I'll have to stop playing with him.' Blood Night then realigned his leg and moved with greater speed than before. Naruto reacted, but was surprised as Blood Night punched the ground and caused a large crater. Naruto knew that one or two more hits would leave him at Blood Night's mercy. Naruto jumped out of the way and retrieved his steel ball, before taking out his other one.

'That punch just now, his strength increased. That means he was just toying with me earlier. Boss or at least some reinforcements should've been here by now considering the commotion we've caused.' Naruto did not expect an answer from Blood Night.

"Your boss won't arrive if that's what you're thinking." The fiend spoke with complete certainty. Blood Night then did something shocking, to grab Naruto, his arm stretched, like a snake trying to slither towards its prey.

'What!?' Naruto side stepped just in time, barely dodging the attempted grab. 'Did he also say Boss won't come. Why? The fact is we're making a huge disturbance, which they would usually send normal soldiers but Run and Kurome were here too, so they should've informed captain by now.'

"Stop! In the name of the Imperial Army, we order you to surrender!" Several soldiers appeared, as several witnesses whom ran away earlier informed the soldiers.

"You idiots! Get out of here!" Naruto was too late as Blood Night stretched both of his arms and grabbed all, squeezing them all until they burst into bloody puddles. 'I was too slow!' Naruto also noticed that his other arm was healed. 'He did do something strange to his body, I can't rely only power alone. Gyro, your techniques will help me defeat this man!'

(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST-Overdrive)

'Let's see how much you can take big guy!' Naruto went guns a-blazing with each steel ball spinning rapidly. Blood Night whipped his arm at Naruto, but he was quick enough to slide underneath it and then slam the spinning steel ball in at the arm.

"Agh!" The steel ball tore through Blood Night's arm. Blood Night now held his stump for an arm. 'It'll take a while for my arm to regenerate.' This time Naruto didn't give Blood Night a chance to think as the blonde closed the gap and was now behind the mastermind. 'He doesn't have those steel balls of hi…Agh!' He screamed as the steel balls moved so fast that they appeared to have multiplied and pierced though his body many times, forcing blood to leak out of him like a fountain. 'Damn he's good!' When Naruto let up with his steel ball, he turned around and prepared to deliver a beatdown. He saw that Blood Night's body was steaming.

"You may have some fancy regeneration, but in the end, it didn't help you out. You know why?" When Blood Night didn't answer, Naruto just continued speaking. "Because you pissed me off!" Naruto sent the first punch but was surprised when Blood Night caught it. "Huh?"

(OST End)

"Thought you could make a comeback? Just like a hero from comic book?" Blood Night's lesser wound healed in an alarming rate before they were good as new. 'I had to focus my energy on these wounds, I need to knock him out now and get what I came for.' Blood Night headbutted Naruto and made him flinch before forcing him above his head and then slam his fist into the blonde's stomach, knocking him out at last.

"S-Shit!" Naruto lost consciousness as his pupils became completely white. Blood Night walked over to Wave, but not before spitting out some blood. His mask was cracked with a small piece falling off.

'Damn, I used too much stamina on regenerating those smaller wounds, those steel balls caused extra damaged using that spinning technique of his. Guess I'll train and increase the dosage.' Blood Night picked up Wave's Teigu first and placed it on his person before picking up Wave himself and using Shambala to teleport out of there.

(Some time later)

"Wave!" Naruto woke from his bed but winced in pain. "What the?" Naruto saw that he was bandaged up. He saw to the side, his steel balls on the drawer.

"Good to see you awake. You had us worried." Kurome sat by the side on a chair with happiness on her face. Run also stood and was relieved too.

"I'll let the Commander know that you're awake. You sure recover fast, you were out for a day." Run left to inform Esdeath as Naruto looked at his hands in anger.

"I was out for a day? That means Wave was taken!" Naruto grit his teeth and surprised Kurome with his anger. 'Damn! I was too weak to save him! Just like I couldn't save Bols.' Kurome did something unexpected, she placed her hands on his knuckles.

"Please don't blame yourself Naruto, we can save him since we know he took him alive." Kurome showed determination that rivalled his own. Naruto stared at her and then had a small flashback in his mind.

" _You can't save everyone, but you can save the people in front of you. If there is a chance to save innocent people or those you care about, take it! If you let regret take over, the only one who will suffer is you." The figure's face was shadowed, but he was wearing a cowboy-like attire. "The Spin has been passed down the Zeppeli family for a long time and as the last member of my family, I've passed my teachings on to you. Use them wisely!"_

"Big brother, are you alright?" Kurome brought him out of his thoughts as the blonde just said he was fine, until he caught what Kurome called him.

"Did you call me big brother?" His question made the girl turn her face and take her hands away from Naruto's. 'Is she blushing!? She's embarrassed! Has hell frozen over?'

"S-Sorry, it was a slip of the tongue!" 'Dammit! I feel so safe around him, it's like how it was with big sis.' She then flinched at the thought. 'I can't let it happen again, I'll just end up being betrayed again.' She then felt something atop her head, she saw that it was Naruto placing his hand on her hair and ruffling it.

"Don't worry about it. In fact, I think it's cute, you can call me your big bro anytime!" Naruto's infectious smile made her light up, though she had reservations and her happy face turned into a solemn expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" She was too upset to tell him. "Come on, little sis, you can tell your big bro." He saw that his current approach didn't work and sighed. "Fine, but you can still call me big bro any time.

"Maybe I should call you little brother?" A voice made the two turn to see Esdeath back, amused by their conversation. The two were embarrassed by this as Naruto had to explain what happened. He told her what happened and left no detail out.

"He was able to regenerate from wounds and could stretch his arms?" 'The manipulation of his body is even greater than the Four Raksasha Demons. His appearance sounds familiar too.' Esdeath thought about why Blood Night was familiar to her. 'Uh!'

(Flashback, a few years ago)

' _I wonder what the Prime Minister wants with this?' Esdeath brought a small treasure box and stood in front of said minister. "The treasure you wanted was held in that village, but I don't see why you went for all that trouble for some red ruby." Esdeath was blunt and revealed that she peeked into the box, much to Honest's annoyance._

" _Just give me the box." When Esdeath handed it over, Honest thanked her and told her that her reward shall be given to her on another date. She bowed and left, but she was curious to the red stone she handed to the minister and turned back, only to stop at the door when she heard another voice in the room._

" _That stone was all you wanted? Seems like too much trouble for a little trinket, Blood Night." Honest stated boringly, though he did possess a hint of curiosity. Esdeath peaked through the door and saw what Blood Night looked like._

" _Just some sentimental value, nothing more." He then turned around slightly and to Esdeath's eyes, it seemed like he became a figure enveloped in shadow with two glowing red eyes._

' _He spotted me!' Esdeath felt sweat falling down the side of her head. 'He's aiming his bloodlust towards me. I couldn't even feel any from him earlier!' She then noticed Honest also sweating rapidly. 'He's not even trying! This man, no this demon is truly frightening!'_

" _Sorry about that, but you should make sure that your subordinates learn not to eavesdrop on us." He stopped his killing intent and walked towards the shadows. "Become stronger, ice princess." He mocked Esdeath, whom cursed herself for feeling fear._

(End flashback)

"The Prime Minister knows the person who took Wave." Esdeath said to her group suddenly, shocking all three of them. "Perhaps he can give us answers." Esdeath may have stated maybe, but she was confident Honest knew something. 'I may work for you, but the lives of my subordinates are not yours to toy with!'

'That fat guy really wants to give me several excuses to kill him. Then I won't disappoint you slimy bastard!' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Esdeath.

"Calm down, I know that you want answers we'll get them in time." Naruto slowly nodded, he knew that if he rushed things, he would end up suffering.

(With Blood Night)

"Soon, you will become my greatest ally." Blood Night had both arms, the arm that Naruto took regenerated completely. He stood in front of a large glass tube, which held Wave, wires attached to his body. Inside the machine attached above the tube is a red stone, the Red Stone of Aja. Next to the machine was Grand Chariot in its sword form, attached through several wires. "Are you ready, King Crimson?"

"Yes, my lord." King Crimson bowed. King Crimson wore metallic lightweight armour, his helmet was a knight's helmet and he had a katana strapped behind him. All-in-all, he looked like a shinobi-knight hybrid, with his name King Crimson fitting as his attire was completely crimson. "I shall take my leave, my lord." King Crimson left.

'I knew having you as my pawn would be helpful.' Blood Night had the image of the sick person that was attached to the machines, before he became an image of King Crimson. 'Soon, my goals will come to fruition.'

 **End. Hope you enjoyed, sorry for it being short, but I wanted to wish you all a Happy New Year**. **I've been called to work soon and trust me, I have been tired because this time and Christmas time is the worst for work, I no longer work in a store or office so I currently work as a Delivery Driver, I have not had time to myself. Also, family problems and the fact that I seem to be a bank for my family is basically giving me stress. It's quite inconvenient since I planned a trip to Japan later this year, but no one in my family is willing to pay me back but are happy to take money off me. But enough about my problems, hope you all enjoyed this short chapter and next one will be a good one.**

 **Once again, Happy New Year. Also watch Aquaman and watch Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. Also, King Crimson was the only name I cold think off, he is also the person whom was attached to the machine from earlier chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rise Part 2**

"The rebels have taken a hit by losing one of their leaders. While the Empire have their own losses as well. Night Raid, lure them to here while King Crimson lures the Jaegers. Understand, brat?" Blood Night questioned Deidara, whom gulped and nodded to the man. "Good, now take the bird and make some noise." Deidara grinned and hopped on a large black crow, going through a portal made by Shambala, thinking of only one goal on his mind.

'I'll show them that art is an explosion!' As soon as Deidara left Blood Night's gaze, the schemer turned to his side.

"You two should prepare for your own separate missions." Blood Night's words made two figures come out of the shadows. One was a man with dark green eyes and dark skin, the lower half of his face covered as well as the top of his head. Next to him was a man with grey hair and pink eyes, wielding a tri-bladed scythe. "Hidan, you can go slaughter those revolutionaries in their camp after Deidara lures Night Raid from them and Kakuzu, take out as many soldiers in the Capital as you can."

"Even if you didn't order me to, I would still kill them all because Lord Jashin wishes it!" Hidan spouted out like a crazy person, though this simply made Blood Night chuckle. Blood Night opened a portal using Shambala, allowing Hidan to leave immediately.

"It's a shame that he thinks the construct you made for him is a deity. He thinks his abilities were given to him by his God." Kakuzu commented, his eyes stared at Blood Night whilst his body didn't move at all. "When the person whom gave him his abilities was you." Blood Night opened a portal for Kakuzu too. 'As were mine.' Kakuzu left Blood Night alone, the mad man chuckling.

'Now what to do? I heard Esdeath created a trump card for herself. It would be fun to see and maybe I can make countermeasures against it? Yes, that'll do.' Blood Night left the area himself.

(With Empire officials)

"This seems to be getting out of hand. Our Teigu users are being taken and all we have left is General Esdeath's group and Great General Budo." A bald official spoke in fear, knowing that right now, the Revolutionary Army had the advantage with Teigu.

"That might be true, but General Esdeath and General Budo both are powerful warriors, with them we have nothing to fe…" His head was sliced in half, followed by the next three people to his left. Soon the lights went out in the room.

(Aquaman OST-The Black Manta)

"W-What's going o…." Another official was cut in half from the middle.

"Prime Minister! What's going…." More were killed until Honest was left by himself, looking at the bloody mess that was once his co-conspirators.

"W-What's going on here!?" Honest was then kicked from behind and crashed through the table. "AGHHH!" Honest was impaled by through the abdomen by something sharp. 'It's a good thing I trained and modified this body.' Honest, got up and manged to run to the door, breaking it down with his enhanced strength. 'I won't die here!'

'The target has run away, exactly as planned.' King Crimson came out of the room and brandished his sword.

(With Esdeath)

'Time to get answers from the Minister. I may work for him, but my subordinates are off limits.' Esdeath walked through the halls and ordered her team to wait in their accommodation. Suddenly, Honest appeared in front of her and she prevented him from getting closer by grabbing his face with her hand.

"Just the person I wanted to see. You have some explaining to d…." Esdeath moved Honest out of the way and caught a knife sent her way. "Who are you supposed to be?"

King Crimson stood in front of her with his katana in his left hand, holding it to the side in a relaxed position, though it was difficult to tell what the shinobi/knight hybrid was feeling. He pulled out a dagger in his other hand and slowly approached the two.

"Minister, get out of here. I have a bad feeling about this one and I feel as if I can't hold back too much against this one." Esdeath didn't feel much bloodlust from King Crimson and was a little overconfident. Suddenly, King Crimson moved fast and disappeared from Esdeath's view. Esdeath was able to prevent King Crimson from cutting into her by clashing swords. 'He's fast!' Esdeath jumped back before King Crimson could slit her throat, however, King Crimson managed to kick her to the side, breaking the palace walls. He followed her, only to be hit by a large ice ball and then sent to the roof of the palace. King Crimson destroyed the human-sized ice ball and landed on the roof with no visible damage. Esdeath followed him through and had some blood come out of her mouth.

(OST End)

"You're tough, I'll give you that." She wiped the blood off her mouth and smirked. "At least let me know your name before I break you." She was confident that she would win.

"My name is no longer of importance. However, my code name is King Crimson." He told her, though he still maintained his monotone voice and battle stance.

"King? You're an arrogant one, aren't you? Crimson will suffice." Esdeath was used to getting whatever she wants since she always ruled over weaker beings, however, King Crimson was someone far from being a weakling.

"It does not matter what you call me, for my mission is complete, all of the Minister's allies have been dealt with." He surprised her with this information and then chose to take the fight to him. She created an ice blade, but King Crimson surprised her as her ice blade started to melt when he continuously dodged her blade attacks.

'His body is releasing steam!' As soon as her ice blade touched him, it shattered instantly. He tried to cut off her head, but she jumped back and barely avoided it. 'He heated up his own body. I guess I'll take it up a notch!' Esdeath began using more ice attack and summoned several ice shards, sending them at King Crimson, whom avoided the barrage by running from the roof and jumped off from the ledge. He whistled as his ride, the same species of Danger Beast that carried Blood Night and Deidara arrived. Also, by coincidence, the remaining Jaegers arrived to see Esdeath create ice shards on her limbs to fly and chase after a bird Danger Beast.

"I'll go after them! You guys follow through your horses and then I'll alert you guys to them using a flare." They nodded at Run's instructions and the former teacher took to the skies, following their captain. Naruto and Kurome jumped down from the building and went for their horses.

(Revolutionary Base)

"Art is an explosion! Hahahaha!" Deidara already killed some soldiers by surprising them and was now on top of his Danger Beast. "Come and get me Night Raid!" Deidara had already took out some Teigu users among them. Deidara took off North from the camp.

"Akame! Leone! Mine!" Najenda prepared the manta and told them to get on. "You too Susanoo! Lubbock and Tatsumi, you help out with the defences while we chase down that bastard!" Lubbock reluctantly obeyed, having a bad feeling about this with Tatsumi worried for Mine. After meeting with the leader of the Path of Peace, he and Mine began dating, everyone in Night Raid knew about it by now.

"You two! Take guard on the East s…." The captain had his head cut in half, blood gushing out and landed on the male Night Raiders faces. The saw the cause, a curved blade attached to a cable, which retracted back and returned to Hidan's scythe. Hidan had already cut up many rebels and now licked the blood off his weapon. He began slaughtering more rebels, moving quickly.

'This guy…..He looks human but he doesn't feel like one.' Lubbock then noticed the maniacal grin on Hidan's face. 'No…. he's a demon!' The two Night Raiders could see a black aura surrounding Hidan and seemingly going out of control around him after he stopped taking out the rebels and stood in front of them

'That's his bloodlust!' Tatsumi began to sweat, with an image of Esdeath appearing in his mind. 'His bloodlust….. it's worse than Esdeath's!' Tatsumi was sweating and took a step back. However, Lubbock pulled himself together and placed his hand on Tatsumi's shoulder, bringing the rookie out of his funk.

"We can't be lax, equip Incursio and….Watch out!" Lubbock pushed Tatsumi out of the way and barely jumped out of the way himself. "Tatsumi! Do it now!" Tatsumi didn't hesitate this time around and activated Incursio, this time he used his weapon to block Hidan's scythe.

(Back at the Palace Courtyard)

"Everyone! Keep firing!" Soldiers kept firing, however they were useless against Kakuzu. Kakuzu had black tendrils come out of his joints, the tendrils moving wildly, blocking the bullets. His tendrils began to cut down several soldiers, leaving them in bloody pieces.

"What is he!?" Honest watched from above and ran the other way, not seeing a foot appear from the side and force him to fall flat on his face. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" He rubbed his face and ran in circles. "What the hell did that!?" He stopped moving and glared at what caused his fall until he saw Blood Night standing in front of him. "You!?"

"Yo." He saluted the fat man, too mockingly for Honest's tastes. However, before Honest could yell at him, Blood Night held Honest's crown in front of him. Honest's eyes widened as he touched the top of his head and then looked back at Blood Night. "You need to be careful there, Minister." Blood Night said minister in a condescending tone. He then shocked Honest by crushing the crown in his hand, destroying the hidden Teigu within.

"Oi! What're you doing Blood Night!?" Honest never completely trusted Blood Night but thought that the man in front of him wouldn't want to become his enemy considering what he did traitors. He definitely did not expect Blood Night to punch him through the gut and make a hole through the corrupted official's stomach, with his fist now through Honest's back, covered in blood.

(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST-Killer)

"Why I'm putting my plan into motion of course." He pulled out his arm from Honest's body and watched as the fat minister spat blood and panted. "That training and body enhancement you've done to yourself is keeping you alive, too bad you lack regeneration powers." He then pulled out something for Honest, it was a vial with another serum. "I believe you wanted a serum that would give you new life, right?" Honest's eyes widened and stared at the serum for a moment before looking back at Blood Night.

"W-Why?" Honest wanted to know why Blood Night was doing this to him? Blood Night stopped his usual playful jabs and his voice turned cold.

"Do you really need to ask?" He knelt to Honest's level and gripped his hair, pulling it back painfully, forcing Honest to look at the masked man. Blood Night placed the serum on the ground and removed his mask very briefly, shocking Honest to the core. "Now do you understand?" He put his mask back on picked up the vial. "This serum will give you a new life, but in exchange, the current you will die, painfully I may add." Now Honest was fearful and began cry, fearing for his life.

"P-Please! I don't want to die just yet!" Honest spat out more blood, only for his hair to be pulled even more.

"It's useless to beg for mercy now." Blood Night went back to his usual tone but said one more thing to Honest in his cold tone. "Besides….you never shown me mercy." He shoved the vial into Honest's mouth and forcefully fed him the serum. Honest then began to roll around after Blood Night let him go.

(OST End)

"This is how you'll feel in your last moment of life before your body becomes an instrument of carnage. Helpless, just like the many victims you and your underlings loved seeing in pain. The pain you caused me, the future you took from me and what you made me, this pain you feel will last a lifetime for you when it will only be for mere moments. Whether I win this upcoming war or not, one thing I can be certain about. You will not be there to witness it." Blood Night teleported out of the palace and left Honest alone, whom began screaming and his blood became black and his skin pale, with red veins appearing over his face and body.

'T-This can't be it!' Honest gasped for air one last time as his lifeforce faded and became a corpse. Suddenly, Honest's body began to twitch, his eyes reopened except they were completely red. Honest woke, with and gave the scream of a beast.

(Back with Esdeath)

"I've got you!" Esdeath and her pet dragon managed to take down King Crimson's Danger Beast. However, King Crimson managed to crash land his beast and used it to his advantage when Esdeath followed him through. He jumped and cut off one wing from Esdeath's pet dragon. Esdeath jumped away from her pet and clashed with King Crimson once more.

Meanwhile, one of Shambala's marks appeared from King Crimson's Danger Beast, with Blood Night coming out and moved quite a distance away, so that he could simply observe them and gain data.

(Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST-Fight to Antagonize)

"Now! Show me your true power!" Esdeath decided to fight with more ferocity, managing to kick King Crimson back and then follow with ice blade attached to her arms. She went to cut him, only for King Crimson to release steam from his body and instantly shatter Esdeath's ice upon contact as King Crimson heated up his body, only for Esdeath to touch him and cause him to freeze over.

'She capitalised after I let my temperature drop. She's good but I'm better.' King Crimson increased his body temperature again, letting his guard down, only for Esdeath to spin her heels and kick, forcing him to block with his katana. The katana shattered, however, King Crimson had grabbed the broken part with the top and impaled Esdeath on the left side of her stomach before flying back.

"Agh!" Esdeath touched the blade inside her body and pulled it, freezing the wound immediately afterwards. Esdeath summoned more ice shards and sent them at King Crimson, however, King Crimson heated up his body, only to dodge at the last second as the ice shards only melted slightly.

'She increased the potency of her ice and she decreased the temperature, so she's not taking any chances against me.' He focused and held his broken sword in a backwards position. 'Then I'll do the same for her.'

'He's planning something.' Esdeath was ready for anything and smirked. 'Today is the day I can try out my trump card.' Esdeath then spotted Run above, whom was ready to strike, only for King Crimson to jump out of the way and cut him down, forcing the man to fall. King Crimson then went for the kill, only for Esdeath to protect Run via a makeshift ice shield and giving Run a chance to move out of the way.

(OST End)

"You shouldn't have followed. Now you will die with your leader." King Crimson then moved out of the way as Naruto and Kurome also arrived on their horses, with Naruto firing a shot at King Crimson.

"Naruto." King Crimson's body released steam, however, this time he also released a large amount of bloodlust. "Naruto!" King Crimson said in anger, his steam and body temperature began to make the group sweat rapidly.

'This guy, his bloodlust feels familiar.' Naruto took out his steel balls and the others also got ready for King Crimson's next move.

'His hatred for Naruto really is something. He might actually end up killing them all.' Blood Night watched intently and then had a sudden thought. 'Oh, that's right. Deidara should arrive with more guests, right about…now!' Blood Night moved back as Deidara and his Danger Beast crash landed, forcing King Crimson and the Jaegers to jump out of the way. As the dust settled, everyone looked on as Deidara came out, holding his shoulder.

"Damn those Night Raiders." Deidara then spotted King Crimson with his broken katana. "Yo, Crimson my man, looks like you've been having some trouble." He then looked at the sky, Night Raid had also arrived.

"Najenda." Esdeath called out, thinking about what an opportunity this was to take them out with her fellow Jaegers, but also considered their difficult situation. 'Looks like I will have to use my Trump Card after all, as soon as I get the chance.'

'My wound isn't too bad, I should be able to help out, but I can't let my guard down from hear on out.' Run began to calculate their odds and come up with some strategies.

"Big Sis." Kurome said, with Naruto turning his gaze towards her for a brief moment and then at the older sister of his teammate.

'This just became more difficult.' His head turned towards King Crimson and he began to think of what said person stated earlier. 'He called out my name earlier, so, either he did his research on me or I know him from somewhere. The way he called out my name in rage and that bloodlust, he's got a grudge against me.' Naruto began to think until he realised it suddenly. 'No, it can't be him!' Naruto shook his head and prepared for the long battle ahead.

(Back with Hidan)

Hidan had was covered in the blood of the Revolutionaries inside in the camp, with Lubbock and Tatsumi nowhere in sight.

"Those two heretics caused me to transform, next time I find them, I will show them no mercy for insulting Lord Jashin!" Hidan had a few wounds of his own. "At least my work is done here and Lord Jashin got plenty of tributes, guess I can't complain." Hidan walked off, leaving the bloodied campsite.

"H-He's gone!" Tatsumi camouflaged himself using Incursio and used his stealth ability to hide Lubbock too. They both fell, with Incursio dispelling and Tatsumi panting. "That was all we could do, we underestimated that guy." Tatsumi gained some injuries from their battle.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't call him a guy. He was more like a demon, his abilities were out of this world." Lubbock then gained an annoyed expression. "Did you have to spoon with me?" This made Tatsumi's face flustered.

"It's not like that! I had to maintain my camouflage and it was the only way I could hide you too, by covering your body with mine!" Tatsumi wanted to forget what he said.

"Then explain your thing poking me?" Lubbock asked Tatsumi, making the youth turned his head and whisper to himself.

"I was thinking of the time I snuggled with Mine. Then I….." Tatsumi imagined that specific night, not making Lubbock feel any better.

"That's not helping!" Lubbock shouted at him.

(Back to the Royal Palace)

"Is this all you can muster? At least give me a challenge?" Kakuzu was now the sole member in the courtyard. Suddenly, Kakuzu moved out of the way from a lightning bolt that appeared in front of him. 'What pressure.' Kakuzu saw the person in front of him, a man that towered above other men and maintained a serious demeanour.

"You've spilled blood in the Royal Palace. Now you shall make amends with your blood." Great General Budo had arrived and he was not happy.

 **End. Sorry for the delay, I'm currently playing Kingdom Hearts 3, already finished the story, just doing the extras now. I had problems with how to go about this chapter and I'm sorry for its pacing, hopefully the next one will be better. After this story, I've had a few ideas for another story to work alongside Great Sea but can't decide which one to do for now. I'll be borrowing concepts from Resident Evil, mainly monster elements since the serum Honest was fed killed him but turned his body into a vicious creature.**

 **A few notes, King Crimson was specifically made to fight Esdeath, his abilities are taken from Jojo, but I will reveal the full extent of them soon. Esdeath isn't a pushover, this time she will take King Crimson seriously. Also, Hidan's bloodlust was hungrier than Esdeath's, that doesn't mean he's stronger than her by any margin. Please review, but no flames.**


	12. King Crimson

**King Crimson**

"Naruto…I don't care if I perish here, you will die by my hands." King Crimson opened his arms in a flamboyant manner before pointing at him. Naruto had a steel ball in each hand and was ready for King Crimson.

"First you must get past me." Esdeath interrupted and this time her excitement got the better of her. "Our battle isn't over yet. We the Jaegers exterminate those whom threaten the Empire."

"Your Empire has existed for a thousand years. It's obsolete, just like those Teigu of yours." Deidara joined his hands, beginning to shoot out small and fast explosive air bubbles, only for Esdeath to create an ice shield to protect her team, the shield breaking down after a few air bubbles landed.

"Naruto!" King Crimson went after the blonde, only for Esdeath to kick him back, creating ice shards into her limbs.

"I'm your opponent!" Esdeath grabbed the man's head and flew out of the area. The Jaegers were significantly outnumbered compared to Night Raid right now. Night Raid, the Jaegers and Deidara looked at each other, ready for the other side to make a move.

"Now this is no good." Before anyone could make a move, Blood Night was now behind Naruto. Naruto turned around as if he was in slow motion, he was then grabbed by the head and was teleported to somewhere.

"Naruto!" Kurome, Run and surprisingly, Akame called out for him. Akame sensed danger incoming and pushed Kurome out of the way as one of Deidara's explosive bubbles went past them, hitting a nearby boulder and causing it to explode. Leone began to rush him and rapidly continued to claw at him, only for the man to prove that he was quite agile, being able to dodge Leone's attacks.

"Sis?" Kurome saw her sister on top of her, protecting her from Deidara's sneak attack. "Why did you push me out of the way? We're enemies, aren't we?" Kurome saw her sister smile at her.

"Because you're still my cute little sister and I still love you." Akame got back up. "I do not want you to die, I could never want that. But this war isn't about what I want, it's about bringing back the people's happiness. Right now, this man is the target and after he's dealt with, we can carry on with our business." Akame then turned to see that Leone landed a left hook and sent Deidara flying. However, Leone was blasted back as her abdomen gushed out blood. Deidara rebounded and slammed his right hand to the ground. Deidara then jumped up as Kurome nearly cut him down.

'She's fast. No wonder the boss told me not to underestimate her or her sister. That lion girl is no joker either, she broke a rib but then again, she had the strength of a lion.' Deidara then barely dodged Run's feathers, with one lodging itself in his left shoulder. 'That stings!' Deidara then saw Kurome summon her corpse puppets, with said girl on top of a frog Danger Beast. 'My explosions are art and art is an explosion!' Deidara brought his right thumb down as the ground beneath Kurome exploded via flames. Thanks to the Kaiser Frog Danger Beast below her, Kurome managed to escape the blast as 4 of her corpse puppets were blasted to bits.

"Susanoo! Go!" Najenda ordered her Teigu to attack, the artificial being going forward. Meanwhile, Akame helped Leone, whom was enraged at Deidara landing an attack on her.

"That bastard! He released an air bubble as soon as I hit him. Only this time it didn't explode, it released a shockwave that cut me instead. If it wasn't for Lionelle, this wound would've been fatal." Leone was out of the fight for the time being.

"I hate working with you criminals, but until this man is defeated, we are allies." Run stated as Najenda nodded to the request. "Kurome, be careful of his ability." Kurome nodded as it was clear that Deidara used explosions. Susanoo activated his staff's blades, only for Deidara to pull out the feather Run hit him with earlier and threw it at Susanoo. Deidara once again pressed his thumb, the feather touching Susanoo's staff and exploded upon contact.

(With Esdeath and King Crimson)

Esdeath slammed her left hand on Crimson's abdomen, blasting him back with ice. However, before Crimson was sent flying back, he managed to land a heated-up blow to the face and also sent Esdeath back. Their battle already turned the field into a near wasteland, with flames and ice everywhere.

"They are equally matched, Esdeath is impressive as always. So is King Crimson, his body has recovered nicely, and his heat abilities make him a perfect counter to Esdeath. However, Esdeath always adapts and has trick up her sleeve. The immovable object vs the unstoppable force." Blood Night jumped out of the way as Esdeath almost hit him. "They're reaching their limits, soon it'll be over." He looked to the sky. "I wonder how the brat is doing now?"

(At the Capital, inside the Royal Palace, moments earlier)

"Oof!" Naruto landed on his bottom and then rubbed it. "You!" Naruto saw Blood Night and looked ready to tear him apart until the enigmatic figure spoke.

"You sure you want to waste time on me? You may want to look around where you are right now." As soon as those words left Blood Night's mouth, Naruto looked around to see if he was in a trap. Instead, he noticed that he was back in the Royal Palace halls, bodies everywhere.

"What did you do you bastar…" When Naruto's gaze returned to Blood Night, said man disappeared. 'Disappearing act? Yeah, should've expected this. Wait!' Naruto had an epiphany. 'The Emperor is in danger!' Naruto began searching for the Emperor within the palace, finding a lot of blood within the palace walls.

(Present Time-Palace Courtyard)

Budo blasted Kakuzu back, only for Kakuzu to land a punch on Budo's face by extending his left hand via his tendrils. Budo then grabbed Kakuzu's hand and then pulled the enhanced man towards him. Budo pulled back his right fist, using his Teigu to channel lightning into his fist and then landed an uppercut.

'H-His attacks are powerful!' Kakuzu's body was split apart, the tendrils inside his body just barely holding him together. Budo grabbed Kakuzu's throat again and this time channelled lightning through his gauntlet, electrocuting him again. Kakuzu quickly jabbed one of his tendrils through Budo's left eye, forcing Budo to drop him.

"You will pay for that." Budo was already used to losing his eye and Kakuzu's body already assembled back together. Kakuzu's body began to change, his skin becoming more charred and his face's shape more animalistic until he became unrecognisable completely. Several tendrils flailed around his body as he became a beast. "Becoming a monster won't help you."

"As long as I profit from this, being a monster is nothing." Kakuzu and Budo rushed each other, with Kakuzu overpowering Budo and tossing him out of the palace courtyard while following him, taking their battle to where many civilians roamed.

(With Naruto)

'This is a massacre.' Naruto ran through the halls and made his way towards the Emperor's bed chambers. 'Been through the dining room and the throne room, just the Emperor's bed chamber. These guys looked they've been mauled by some sort of animal. Was it a Danger Beast that somehow got inside the palace?' Suddenly, a soldier was smashed through the door and hit the wall. 'What the hell? One of General Budo's elite soldiers?' Naruto did not get to ponder more as the arm of a creature stretched out and pierced through the soldier's skull. Naruto prepared himself as the creature came out, revealing its grotesque appearance. However, Naruto could see the human part of the creature, the face of the Prime Minister. (Think of William Birkin in Resident Evil)

"Honest?" Naruto questioned, with the former human now turning its attention towards Naruto. 'Okay, this feels like I'm in a horror story now. Oh crap, he looks like he wants to eat me.' Naruto saw the way the large eye on his body looked at him. 'Need to find the Emperor and get him out of here, then I can kill this monster.' Naruto was quick enough to slide past the charging Honest/monster.

(Back with Esdeath and King Crimson)

"Useless!" King Crimsons released a heated up shockwave to break hundreds of ice shards that completely surrounded him from all sides. This however allowed Esdeath to close the distance and slam his stomach with her open palm, blasting him back with ice. She followed him and grabbed his head, beginning to freeze him until he heated up his body and melted the ice, kicking her. Esdeath rebounded, her body having taken damage from their continuous battle. King Crimson also took some damage, his armour dented and a few marks around his body. Esdeath noticed that her last attack cracked through his helmet, revealing his red left eye, that possessed a strange pattern.

"You cannot defeat me, my abilities counteract yours and I've already learned how you fight. Simply give me Naruto and you can leave with your life, don't and you can guess what will happen." King Crimson warned her, though this only made her want to resume their battle even more.

"You figured out how I fight? Then what was that display earlier? Though, I must admit, you are the only one to push me this far in a long time." He expression turned to a more serious one. "What did my subordinate do to you? He doesn't seem to be the torturing type." Esdeath assumed that Naruto tortured this man, only for King Crimson to shake his head.

"No, torturing me I could allow. What he did was much worse." His bloodlust rose to levels that even made Esdeath sweat. "He betrayed me, took away what I cherished. For that he must die."

"Betrayed you? Despite him only being my subordinate for a short time, he is loyal and cares for his comrades more than anything. Took away what you cherished? What would that be?" Esdeath was curious about his relationship with Naruto and their past.

"A heartless sadist like you wouldn't understand. But I will humour you." He took off his helmet to reveal his face. "My name is Itachi Uchiha, brother of Sasuke Uchiha. The brother that your subordinate murdered." The now known Itachi revealed the reason for his hatred for Naruto.

"That's it? Your reason is revenge?" She then caught his name. "You're the fearsome Itachi Uchiha? The number one hitman from Passione? No wonder you gave me so much trouble, the rumours do you no justice."

"I see Passione is known among the hierarchy of the Empire." Itachi's skin became a little lighter and steam came out of his body. "Did Naruto ever tell you that he was also part of Passione?" This time Esdeath could not hide her shock.

'That explains his skill level. Naruto, I will get my answers from you.' Esdeath prepared herself as they clashed once more. Esdeath leaped to the air and summoned a giant ice ball, sending it at Itachi. Itachi cut it in half with his katana, however this was a cover for Esdeath as Itachi avoided her sword slash. Esdeath's left palm channelled ice, as soon as it neared Itachi, he focused heat into his right hand, their attack clashing and sent both combatants flying. Both rebounded and began clashing swords.

"Considering you've had years to perfect your ice abilities, I'm both impressed and disappointed." They both moved swiftly and were moving too fast for the naked eye to follow.

"Oh? And why is that?" She carried on with her offense, only to quickly create a quick makeshift ice shield to barley block an enhanced fist from Itachi.

"I'm impressed with your mastery of your abilities, but disappointed if this is your limit. You had years to train these abilities whilst I only gained my current abilities recently." He surprised her with this, though she countered with her own point.

"You were already a fighter before your abilities, the fact you can use them to this extent in a short time means that you're gifted. However, that means despite your elemental advantage, you lack experience in using your abilities compared to me. This was proven how I could freeze you a few times, all I need to do is increase the potency of my ice. Your type advantage against my power and experience." Esdeath and Itachi moved faster than before, trading blows and injuring each other. Itachi was now holding Esdeath back, overpowering her whilst breaking her rapier. However, Esdeath had grabbed the broken tip and jabbed it into his right shoulder, with Itachi responding with a headbutt. Esdeath held her bloody nose but had no chance for reprieve as Itachi went after her again.

"Esdeath is on the defensive, guess King Crimson is the stronger one for now." Blood Night watched from a safe distance. "But I still have yet to see her trump card, maybe she can turn this around."

Esdeath had now created a giant armour that protected her from Itachi's, exchanging her speed for defence. Itachi began moving fast and tried to chip away at her armour through different points, only for the damage to be minimal.

'I don't know if my body can handle more heat, raising it even higher would damage it, especially since I haven't completely adapted to my new abilities.' Whilst Itachi's offense was minimal, his speed was greater than Esdeath's now, allowing him to easily dodge her attacks. 'No choice, to get to Naruto, I must go through her.' Itachi focused, his body heating up further, releasing more steam than before. His aura began to melt Esdeath's ice and Itachi moved faster than Esdeath could react, already breaking through her defence and ready to finish her off, turning off his heat mode for the time being. Esdeath was on one knee now and possessed a lot of cuts on her body now. Itachi stood above her and motioned his katana above his head, ready to strike.

'Time to finally use it.' Esdeath motioned her hands and spoke. "Time freezes before me!" Esdeath released an aura which covered everything around her, with Esdeath seemingly being the only one who could move. "You pushed me to my limits and forced me to use my secret technique." Esdeath made to get but heard something surprising and saw that Itachi released some steam. 'What the…aggghhhh!' Itachi managed to move in Esdeath's frozen space and cut her down, though he missed a fatal strike as Esdeath's trump card deactivated. Itachi's skin darkened with burning cracks appearing all over his body.

'M-My body couldn't handle it.' Itachi dropped his katana and wobbled back before dropping to his back.

'Is this how I die?' Esdeath fell and lost consciousness.

'The ability to freeze time, eh? That's a pretty overpowered ability she created. However, it looks like it does have a weakness. It seems the delayed recoil from King Crimson using his heat mode allowed him to move during that frozen space. So, a resistance to the cold would allow small movement. A super-heated body should theoretically also allow the user to move around normally.' Blood Night walked towards the fallen warriors. 'I'm glad I modified my body to withstand extreme conditions.'

"M-Master!" Itachi croaked out and gained Blood Night's attention. Blood Night kneeled next to Itachi. "Has she been eliminated?"

"Not really, you did defeat her though. Considering most who tried couldn't even land a hit on her, that's more than anyone else could accomplish. Be proud of that fact." Blood Night patted his shoulder. "You've done enough for now, so rest. Naruto will be taken care of, so you have no need to worry about him."

"What did you say!?" Itachi grabbed his arm and gripped it as tightly as he could, which was not much as his body was still damaged. "The only reason I agreed to this was to have Naruto die by hand!" Blood Night just shook off Itachi's attempt.

"Your hatred of Naruto is misplaced. True that he did kill your brother, but it wasn't like that brat had it coming. Don't deny it boy, you know what he did." Blood Night saw that Itachi wanted to deny it but couldn't.

"He could have been saved. Naruto could have tried changing him, get him to…" Itachi was interrupted.

"He wouldn't listen and especially since he caused the death of the one person Naruto loved more than anything in this world. Your love for your little brother caused you to overlook his actions, no matter what they were." He knew he had Itachi there and that Itachi had no response because what he stated was true.

"How did you know all of this?" Itachi did not expect for Blood Night to take off his mask and tell him identity before putting the mask back on.

"Ciao!" He did his usual motion and left using Shambala.

(Back with Night Raid and the remaining Jaegers)

"Got you!" Deidara was overconfident and let his guard down, allowing Kurome to cut off his left arm with extreme speed. "GAHHHH! You bitch!" Deidara grabbed his cut off limb, barely avoiding Kurome's sword, only for her to follow up with a kick. Deidara was then caught by Blood Night, whom came back from witnessing Itachi's clash with Esdeath.

"Looks like you need some help." Blood Night dropped the blond-haired youth and cracked his neck, his mere presence already made everyone uneasy. "Sorry, but right now I need this guy." He looked at the Jaegers. "Your boss is down South from here, better hurry, she's pretty beat up from losing to King Crimson." His words surprised all of them.

'E-Esdeath….She was defeated in battle.' Najenda couldn't believe it since in her mind, Esdeath was the one thing that always prevented victory for the Revolutionary army.

(Back with Itachi)

Itachi looked up at the sky, the words of Blood Night continuously ringing in his mind.

' _Naruto is my first project, it's only natural I want to see him grow. Him and the two sisters of course.'_

 **End. Sorry for the long wait and especially the messy chapter, but I kind of wrote myself in a corner from last chapter. So, Blood Night does have a history with Naruto but I figured that people have already deduced Blood Night's true identity. I will keep working on this story since now I'm not stuck anymore. I used William Birkin's design because I thought it would fit as a mutation.**

 **I personally thought that Esdeath vs Itachi could've been better, but the final battle for this story will be a lot better as well as the fight to come. Itachi/King Crimson's ability was based/inspired by Esidesi of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I hope my Muslim readers are having a happy Ramadan, I am also fasting and this year focusing on losing weight since I gained it a few months ago due to stress eating.**

 **Anyways, if this chapter was not to your liking, hopefully the next one will be much better.**


	13. The Great General Falls

**The Great General Falls**

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Najenda halted her group and Run prevented Kurome from attacking. "Esdeath is the Empire's strongest and cut down thousands of enemies in front of my eyes, I doubt she would fall easily."

"Don't you mean eye? Oh, wait you mean before Esdeath took your other eye." Blood Night was being his jovial self, intentionally annoying Najenda and her group. "No, King Crimson, the guy who was fighting her beat her. However, he also took some damage, he's still conscious, well at least he was until I left him." He disappeared as Mine was already annoyed by him and shot at him. He was now behind the easily angered girl and grabbed her by the back of the neck, forcing her to drop Pumpkin and choke. Kurome and Akame swung at him, only for him to easily dodge them and then slammed Mine to the hard floor.

"Susanoo! Activate Magatama Manifestation!" Najenda glowed with yellow aura as Susanoo entered his most powerful state, only for Blood Night to appear next to Deidara and give his usual farewell.

"Ciao!" He saluted and teleported with Deidara before Susanoo could land a hit. Akame was now nursing Mine as well as Leone, with Run and Kurome turning to the leader of Night Raid.

"Since the enemy is gone for now, we must return to General Esdeath. This means our truce is resolved." Run spoke for the two but stopped Kurome by placing his hand in front of her. "However, it would be the best for us not fight each other for now as both of our sides have taken major losses." His logic made sense Najenda nodded. Run took off with Kurome.

(With Naruto)

"Lost that thing, now to get to the Emperor's bed chambers." Naruto was close to the Emperor's chambers and made his way towards the room, making sure to stay on guard. When he arrived, he tried to open the door only to find it locked. 'Yeah, like a locked door can stop dangerous intruders.' Naruto broke down the door and trod carefully for any traps. "Your Majesty? It's me, Naruto of the Jaegers. Please come out." When Naruto didn't hear a response, he looked around. He went through the cupboard and checked under the bed. He then noticed a book on the floor. 'Strange that the rest of the chamber was tidy except for this book being dropped. A secret passage maybe?' Suddenly, Naruto heard the creature formerly known as Honest growl. He moved out of the way as Honest broke through the wall.

"How the hell did you find me?" Naruto ducked underneath Honest's giant arm that broke through the book library and revealed a passageway. 'Guess I don't have to look for a secret switch now.' Naruto, jumped over the creature's head as it barely missed clawing at him. 'That infection of his, it's growing.' Naruto saw that Honest's left side, his human side, was also becoming like his right side. 'Guess this thing won't let me go without a fight. Well, I better show this thing my spinning bullet!' Naruto took out his pistol and shot at the large eye, enhancing his bullet with spin. It hit the eye head on as it teared through Honest's human and forced Honest down. 'I didn't think it would be this easy but I got no time to waste here.' Naruto made his way down the passageway, forgetting about Honest. However, as Naruto left, Honest opened his eyes as his entire human half became exactly like his other half, this time he became a complete monster.

(With Budo and Kakuzu) (Play Fairy Tail OST-Fire Dragon vs Flame God)

Budo grabbed Kakuzu by his head, using both his hands and his teigu to enhance them with lightning, beginning to squeeze Kakuzu's head. Kakuzu used his tendrils to stab Budo through his armour, however, the general did not flinch even as blood began seeping out.

"Y-You tough b-bastard!" Kakuzu began to spin the tendrils under Budo's skin, forcing him to hiss in pain and let go of Kakuzu's head. Kakuzu stopped spinning his tendrils to catch his breath, allowing Budo to pull them out.

"You will pay for that!" Budo moved fast and hit Kakuzu with a lariat, he then grabbed Kakuzu with the same arm and slammed Kakuzu to the ground, creating a crater. Kakuzu wrapped his tendrils on the arm Budo used, flipping him over and then slamming him to the ground repeatedly. Budo used his other arm to quickly punch the ground and release a current that spread and stunned Kakuzu for the moment. He now stood and pulled Kakuzu towards himself before hitting an uppercut. Budo then took to the air using his teigu, following up with several punches and for the finishing touch, joined his hand, hitting from up top. Budo noticed the carnage and that there were civilian casualties.

"Soldiers! Get the people to safety!" Budo had noticed some soldiers stationed in the area and ordered them to evacuate the people. The soldiers did so without question, they feared Budo more than the monster he was fighting. Kakuzu rushed Budo and tackled him, but Budo managed to grip him with his arms, holding him back.

(OST End)

"So, you do care about the people after all. Here I thought you were like the rest." Kakuzu's words didn't deter Budo, but he managed to pick Budo up and tossed him to the other side. Budo crashed to a nearby building.

"If you're referring to the corruption, I'm well aware of what is happening." Budo came out from the dust and cracked his neck. "My duty is above everything else, once you and those rebels are dealt with, then those who harm the Empire internally will be next. The people whom have suffered have my sympathy." This made Kakuzu laugh.

"Sympathy you say? Too late for that now, your lack of action has already cost them their homes, their livelihood, their dignity and their lives. I admit that I don't give a damn about the people, but at least I stand by what if fight for." Kakuzu was preparing for Budo to make the first move.

"And what do you fight for? I fight for the honour of my family, for the glory of the Empire which persevered for a thousand years. The people will survive because they belong in this Empire, something you do not understand." Budo rushed forward to resume their battle.

(Back with Naruto)

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Several soldiers appeared, holding rifles and aimed at Naruto, whose face was hidden by the shadows.

"Did you seriously say that? Man, that is so cliché!" Naruto's face was revealed to them, leading to Emperor Makoto to come out.

"Stop! He's one of General Esdeath's subordinates." Naruto walked up to the young Emperor and patted his head. "I'm glad you're here. I was told that there was a monster in the palace and escorted here by these soldiers. What happened? Where's the Prime Minister?" Naruto stopped patting Makoto's head and replied.

"The monster was the Prime Minister your majesty." He told Makoto with a straight face and before Makoto could reply, he explained. "Someone turned him into that monster that was roaming the palace, but I took care of it." Naruto refused to apologise for killing the monster since Honest deserved to die.

"No way! That can't be true!" Makoto was in denial.

'Figures. That bastard made sure that the kid was his puppet and without him controlling his strings, the kid can't function straight.' "Naruto placed both his hands on top of Makoto's soldiers. "Your majesty I…." Naruto stopped as they all heard growling. "That sound! Your majesty, you must escape now!" Naruto took out his steel balls this time. Everyone was wondering what he was talking about until they all heard the walls making noises and steps. Two soldiers were foolish enough to stand in the way as Honest killed them. "Get the hell moving!" The soldiers did so and escorted out Makoto.

(Back with Budo and Kakuzu) (Play Fairy Tail OST-Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto)

Budo concentrated and channelled his lightning into a concentrated form, releasing it as a dark orb that blasted everything it touches into smithereens. Kakuzu was grazed by one, barely avoiding it. Kakuzu breathed in and released a powerful air blast from his mouth, this time Budo moved out of the way, the blast grazing his cheek and destroying the buildings behind him.

'Let's see if you can use that attack after I break your jaw.' Budo used his teigu to briefly float and then fly towards Kakuzu, spinning to avoid the air blasts and then tackled Kakuzu to the ground. He grabbed Kakuzu's head and jaw, pulling on both sides.

'At this rate I'll be a goner!' Kakuzu wrapped his tendrils to squeeze Budo's left gauntlet, damaging it and forcing Budo to pull his left arm back. Budo used the strength of his right arm and teared off Kakuzu's jaw. Kakuzu used the tendrils already wrapped on Budo's arm to throw Budo away from him. He then rolled on the ground in pain. Budo used this chance to float to the air and raise his arms, blasting lighting into the skies, causing the clouds to darken. 'I don't care anymore! He dies for this!' Kakuzu's body released steam and he was on four legs now, moving faster than before.

"Advent of the Thunder Emperor!" Budo's teigu caused the clouds to unleash lightning bolts at Kakuzu, however Kakuzu avoided them in his berserk state and leaped into the air. Budo tried to shoot at him with his left gauntlet, only for Kakuzu to already wrap his tendrils around Budo's body and then slam him back to the ground. 'He's become stronger!'

(Back with Naruto)

"Missed me!" Naruto easily jumped over Honest's head and threw a steal ball, with it tearing Honest inside and out. 'This thing has some regeneration ability, basically it's like an Organism Teigu. Either I damage it enough that it can't regenerate, or I could destroy its core.' Naruto steel ball returned to him as Honest writhed in pain and held its stomach. 'Nope, the core isn't in its stomach. Well, that would be too obvious considering who this creature used to be.' He noticed that Honest wasn't regenerating as fast as he thought.

Honest screeched and rushed Naruto, with Naruto sliding past him, making his steel balls spin in his palms. Naruto was now moving faster than Honest could reacting, using his steel balls as blades to cut off some his claws and give him cuts that drew enormous amounts of blood. However, instead of growing weaker, more limbs began to appear.

'The more damage it takes, the more desperate it becomes, and it changes form. The thing that did this isn't done infecting his body completely. I have a feeling that guy who took Wave is involved in this somehow, but first I have to make sure I kill this thing!' Naruto dodged as Honest swung at him. 'It's getting stronger but in exchange it's losing its speed.'

(Back with Budo and Kakuzu)

Budo headbutted Kakuzu and then followed up with a lightning blast from his right gauntlet, blasting Kakuzu further way. Budo was on one knee now and panted heavily. Budo didn't bother to notice his own appearance throughout the battle but he noticed now as he felt severely weakened compared to before. He has many cuts, lost one of his eyes and his attire was shredded as well as his armour now useless. Kakuzu landed on his back but slowly managed to get back, also injured to a similar degree as Budo.

Budo pointed his gauntlets towards Kakuzu and released lightning from them with Kakuzu still in his berserk state, swinging his tendrils rapidly. The lightning hit but Kakuzu's tendrils deflected the lightning blast.

'His strength has increased! I could overpower him with a Solid Shooter, but my Adramelech is losing charge. I must end this battle quickly. If I can get close enough to him and release a powerful, I could probably incinerate him completely.' Budo saw that Kakuzu already stopped his tendrils from moving and looked at Budo.

(Replace OST with Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST-Decisive Battle)

Kakuzu moved again but this time he spun in a forward roll position, his tendrils straightening up and his entire body becoming a spinning saw. He almost cut through Budo if not for Budo's quick thinking, using the left half of Adramelech to propel himself away from the attack. This didn't prevent Kakuzu from carrying out his assault, changing directions and going after Budo.

'If I'm hit by that I will surely die. That I cannot let happen until all threats to the Empire are purged!' Budo charged up his left gauntlet and used the right one to propel himself once more. 'I can't take flight anymore, so my best bet is to wait for an opening and finish it with one last attack.' Budo landed on his feet this time. He saw Kakuzu change directions again, but this time noticed a patter. 'He slows down briefly to change directions and lowers his defence in the process too. I see, his technique uses a lot power and speed, he must maintain focus so that he can take out his target, however changing direction in his attack speed makes it difficult to control the power, disrupting his balance. I can use that to my advantage.'

Budo ran from the left side as Kakuzu changed directions once more and was closer to reaching Budo than before. Budo then once again used his right gauntlet to propel himself to a different angle. Kakuzu once again started to change direction.

'Now!' Budo charged up as much lightning he could in his left gauntlet, trying to release a powerful attack, only for his gauntlet to begin to overheat and slightly malfunction. 'Damn! My left gauntlet took damage during the time I was tearing off his jaw, I over-used this gauntlet with repeated usage.' Budo then noticed that Kakuzu already changed direction and barely reacted. 'Oh shit!' Budo used his right gauntlet to move, only to have his left arm cut off and a large cut on his left leg. Budo was now falling to the side of Kakuzu, with Budo noticing his left arm falling from the other side as well as Kakuzu beginning to turn around again. 'One shot!' Budo focused and shot a lightning bolt at the charged up left gauntlet, causing it to explode and Kakuzu taking the brunt force of the blast.

(OST End)

'It is done.' Budo landed on his back as Kakuzu was incinerated from that attack. 'I m-must return t-to the p-palace.' Budo tried to get up, only to hear something crash. 'I-it can't be!' Budo saw that Kakuzu was still alive, albeit barely. Kakuzu had lost part of his face, most of the upper torso of his right side and the rest of his body was entirely charred. 'He must've minimised the damage instinctively by increasing the potency of his offense as well as his defence. Which means one last attack will finish this.'

(Back with Naruto) (Play Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OST: Golden Wind-Giorno's Theme)

Honest screamed in pain as he mutated one more, this time losing his humanoid body and becoming a gluttonous creature with hundreds of teeth. However, this time the damage was more severe and the creature was bleeding profusely.

"Now this is a form that suits you." Naruto then had an enraged look on his face. "I bet you're in pain, right?" Naruto threw both steel balls that went into the creature's giant mouth and began tearing through its innards before coming out if its body. "You probably can't understand me, but know that this is for all the people's lives you ruined, the live you took!" His steel balls were back in his hands as the creature split into a smaller slug-like creature. It made noises, indicating that it was in pain and also seemed to be begging for mercy to Naruto. "Mercy? Sorry but begging for mercy from me right now is useless!" Naruto repeatedly pummelled it with his steal balls and repeated his mantra.

"MudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMudaMuda!" The creature was gushing out blood as Naruto kept repeating his special mantra again and again. "MUDA!" Naruto finished it with one last attack as the creature released one last burst of blood, becoming a smear on the ground.

(OST End)

"Enjoy your hell." Naruto made his way towards to where the Emperor is currently located. 'That was also for you, dad.'

(Back with Budo and Kakuzu)

"W-Why can't y-you stay d-down!" Budo and Kakuzu began trading weak punches, only for Kakuzu's remaining arm to fall off. 'The damage he took is too much, one last blow should do it.' Budo pulled back one last time and his hand went through Kakuzu's body, with Budo now holding Kakuzu's heart before crushing it. Budo was smiling, however, blood was coming out of his mouth. Kakuzu had his remaining tendril pierce Budo's heart. Both their bodies dropped, the battle finally reaching its conclusion.

(Play Fairy Tail OST-Akuma Deliora)

"So, both of you died. A pity." Blood arrived at the former battlefield to see Kakuzu and Budo dead. "Kakuzu, you did well to make it this far, unfortunately you won't get to see my plans come to fruition. But you were an excellent guinea pig for my serum." He turned to and knelt down, closing the general's eyes. "You may rest my old friend, may you find peace." Blood Night's voice became different, almost like he was a different person and had a tone he has not shown before. Kindness. "Well, that's enough sentimentality now." Blood Night reverted back to his normal tone. "The Empire that lasted for 1000 years has ended and now all that's left is the remnants." Blood Night stood as over half the city was devastated.

 **End. Hopefully this one was more enjoyable for you fans. The ending with Blood Night was just a little rushed so that's why the dialogue feels a little off. I hope that you enjoyed battle between Kakuzu and Budo, I know I enjoyed writing it. Now, just because Kakuzu survived attacks from Budo doesn't mean he's invincible, remember that he was enhanced by Blood Night and he used his technique to minimise damage. Now good news is that I finally have a direction with the Path I Choose remake I want to take, bad news is that this story only has 7-8 chapters left, at most 10. I can still get a lot done with that number of chapters left.**

 **Please review but no flames.**


	14. Evolution

**Evolution**

"That horse of yours is clever and loyal. I didn't think it could find its way back to you." Makoto was surprised when Jojo returned to Naruto as they made their escape from the Capital. Right now, they were in a secret bunker at the outskirts of the Empire and the other guards were outside, remaining the first line of defence, with Naruto being the last line. A soldier rushed in.

"Sir! The rest of the Jaegers have arrived!" Naruto went out to greet them and dismissed the soldier. To his shock, Esdeath was being carried by Kurome and Ran held up someone from his past.

"Itachi!"

(With Night Raid, later on)

"This is an impossible situation. I never thought both the Empire and the Revolutionary Army would face major losses at the same time, but it happened." Najenda saw all that remained of Night Raid, including Tatsumi and Lubbock, whom explained what happened to them. "And it's all because of one man. That Blood Night guy, he planned this out and got us all. Even Esdeath got taken out this early."

"That Hidan guy, there's no doubt in my mind that he was most likely Blood Night's subordinate. But how did he get someone like him to join him? His bloodlust, it made Esdeath's tame in comparison." Tatsumi shivered at the memory.

"Does that mean this Hidan guy is stronger than even Esdeath?" 'Not that it matters much now.' Mine was scared if that was the case, as Esdeath was the whole reason why the Revolutionary Army did not go for a direct assault, or at least was one of the reasons, the other was Budo.

"There's a difference to being bloodthirsty and being strong. True, this Hidan seems to be strong from what Tatsumi has told us, but I believe that Esdeath is still stronger." Najenda lit a cigarette and took a long puff, before blowing out some smoke. "Or at least she was until her recent battle. It will take time even for her to recover."

"Any word on the rebels that are fighting outside the Empire? We could use them right now." Leone chimed in. "I mean, Esdeath still has her army at the North, when she recovers, she can simply call them back."

"I don't think that'll be a problem." They all went to red alert as Blood Night appeared and grabbed Najenda whilst her back was turned. The rest went for an attack, but Blood Night simply waved his index finger. "Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that, not unless you want the blood of your Boss on your hands. That goes double for you, Teigu." Even Susanoo stopped himself from attacking.

"What do you mean by that?" Leone glared at him and already activated her Teigu. 'This is bad! He must've already thought about the forces on the outside, if they're gone, then we have no chance in winning this.'

"I think you already know, but both Esdeath's personal army and the remaining rebels were dealt with before by my subordinates. You are all that's left, you and those Jaegers. But you don't need to worry, you guys still have a chance to turn this around since I have less warriors than both your groups combined." He shocked them all with this information. "Of course, your goal to overthrow the Empire is now pointless now. The corrupt politicians, Budo and the Prime Minister are gone. That misguided Emperor has no control of the situation and the army is non-existent now."

"Night Raid's existence is meaningless, as is the Jaegers." Najaneda realised. "You basically ended the war for us, but what is in it for you? I doubt you want to help the people whom suffered in all of this, so why?" He let her go and then snapped his fingers. Tatsumi and Mine were then forcibly grabbed and taken through a portal by a masked figure. Akame was grabbed by the neck by Blood Night, as was Susanoo, giving the intruder a chance to escape before they could prevent him from taking their comrades.

"Ciao" Blood Night let the two go before Akame could slash him and saluted, teleporting as the Night Raiders were left speechless. Lubbock then came back to see the state of the room. He was keeping watch outside and made a barrier in case enemies stumbled into their hideout.

"What did I miss?"

(With Tatsumi and Mine, in a wasteland)

Tatsumi and Mine got to their feet, however, Tatsumi took guard as the masked assailant appeared and began attacking him, pricking him at the side of his neck with a poisonous needle. He pulled it out, leaving him distracted enough for the assailant to shock by freezing the lower half of his body and up to his torso, except for his right arm and Incursio.

"This is Esdeath's ability! How do you have it!?" Tatsumi was about to be silenced, only for Mine to start suiting at their attacker.

"Leave my boyfriend alone!" Mine then asked, or rather demanded, whom the assailant was.

"It does not matter, for I am a tool for Master Blood Night. However, you may call me Haku. For the last moments of your lives anyway." The voice sounded female and Haku created ice shards just like Esdeath. However, Mine shot them all.

"You have the same ability as Esdeath, but you sure aren't the same level as her. Wouldn't matter if you were because Pumpkin is the most powerful Teigu in exi…" Mine was smacked face-first by a kick from Haku.

"You talk too much for an assassin." Haku was about to finish Mine off, if not for Tatsumi breaking through the ice and stabbed Incursio in the ground, equipping his armour and freed himself from the ice. He rushed Haku, with said person having her mask broken, showing her face to Tatsumi.

'She reminds me of Sayo.' Tatsumi didn't hesitate though, but unfortunately for him, Haku was faster and grabbed his arm, she began to freeze him. "Oh no you don't!" Tatsumi's Incursio granted him more strength and speed, almost landing a punch against Haku, almost being the keyword. Haku had jumped out of the way whilst creating a small ice shard which shattered upon impact. 'Incursio is responding to my emotions….Just like what Bro said.'

(Flashback)

" _So, Incursio was also made from a Danger Beast, right?" Tatsumi asked Bulat, whom was training with his shirt off._

" _Of course, Tatsumi! Every Teigu is made from a Danger Beast. Incursio just happened to be made from an S-Class Danger Beast, the Tyrant." Bulat was being his usual eccentric self, but there was a seriousness that followed afterwards._

" _Tyrant? The name makes me think it wasn't easy to capture. And it was S-Class too, what was it like Big Bro?" Tatsumi was curious to know more about the Teigu's material._

" _The Tyrant was a dragon-type creature, it was large and powerful. It was feared for its ability to adapt to almost any environment, from scorching heat to even a frozen tundra. Incursio responds to the user's emotions and becomes stronger." Bulat's explanation made Tatsumi look at him in a new light._

" _So, does that mean Incursio can become even stronger than Esdeath and her ice powers?" Tatsumi was answered by silence that lasted for a good minute or two until Bulat gave his answer._

" _I don't know." He turned around and said one last thing. "But I do know this, the people responsible for all this suffering will pay with their lives."_

(Flashback End)

'Big Bro, I will keep that promise and grow stronger, stronger than even you!' Tatsumi's emotion increased his power as he moved much faster than before. Haku was now dodging Tatsumi's spear strikes.

'His speed and power, it's increased tenfold!' Haku was still the faster one. 'I can't be lax anymore I must take this boy on seriously.' Haku ducked and quickly slammed her left palm and unleashed a giant icicle that hit Tatsumi and sent him farther away from Haku. Haku noticed Mine still breathing and went after her.

(With Blood Night)

"You sent Haku to test out that armour user? Wasn't she a member of that Partas Clan Esdeath belonged to?" Deidara had his arm stitched back and was ready for the upcoming battle.

"Yes, she was. Though she was only a child back then, her mother sent her away before the Northern Tribe attacked their village. Sometime after that, I found her and raised her." Blood Night was lounging around as if he was bored.

"That explains why she a good affinity for ice, but not how she got those powers. You did something to her, didn't you?" Deidara only made him laugh.

"That Demon's Extract Teigu, I injected her with the Demon's Blood before Esdeath even drank from it. Needless to say, Haku was able to survive and adapt, don't you agree?" Blood Night did make Deidara raise his brow in interest, but the youth only cared about one thing for now….To create beautiful art. He left the lab.

"I knew he wouldn't be interested, though I hope to see if Incursio will evolve and then we can test you out." He looked at the machine which contained a body inside it. The body of Wave.

(With Naruto and Itachi)

"So, you were the fire guy? Shouldn't be surprised why you hated me so much then, considering all you cared about was Sasuke, no matter how despicable he was." Naruto did not care if Itachi glared at him and simply asked him a question. "Why did you let him do it Itachi?"

"Because he could be saved!" He lunged at Naruto but was prevented from doing so as he was bound by chains. "He could've changed if you gave him enough time!"

"He was too far gone and you know it. He went too far after he violated Hinata and took her from me!" Naruto allowed some rage to go through as Itachi's own anger did not fade.

"She was just one girl, you should've gotten over her." Itachi was then punched, falling to Naruto's feet and losing a few teeth.

"She wasn't just some girl, she was innocent in everything! She only did one thing wrong and that was loving me!" Naruto pointed his pistol at Itachi's head.

"And you think you deserved happiness? We were part of Passione, a powerful organisation that committed horrible crimes itself. Though you only joined so you could use your position to help your village, you still committed sins that you can't erase." Itachi countered, only for Naruto to laugh.

"Oh, I know I'm going to hell for the things I've done, but you honestly think Sasuke didn't have it coming? In fact, I'm sure Sasuke would more than fit in with the guys in this country." Naruto kneeled and gripped Itachi's head. "Sasuke was rotten to the core, but since he was your little brother, your love for him blinded you, still does. He was a rabid dog that needed to be put down. The same can be said for you." Naruto placed the gun on Itachi's head for a moment but pulled back. "However, you worked for that Blood Night guy and I need answers."

"And you think I'll talk? You should know me better than anyone, why should I tell you anything?" Itachi expected Naruto to hit him again, only to be shocked as Naruto looked downcast.

"Because innocent people have suffered and lost their lives. If I can't save everyone, then I'll just as many lives as I can, even if it means working with my enemies." Naruto's answer brought back a feeling that was lost to Itachi. Pride.

'You never forgot what was important and despite your change in appearance and attitude, your will is still the same. But will you be able to finish off Blood Night after you discover his identity?' Itachi sighed. "Since I do not have much time left due to my condition and it would be pointless since you'll find out eventually. Blood Night's true identity." Naruto's eyes widened and his face was in further shock as Itachi revealed everything to Naruto.

(Back with Tatsumi's battle)

'She's gotten stronger!' Tatsumi's armour was frozen by the arms, slowly cracking. 'This can't be it! I must protect her!' Tatsumi turned to see Mine freezing and unable to move. 'The frozen environment is finally taking effect, her body can't handle it. I must save her….Incursio, you're still alive, aren't you? If you can hear my thoughts, please give me all the power you can!' Tatsumi's body released a shockwave as a projection of the Tyrant appeared and covered him.

'Is this the power of the Danger Beast that was used to make the armour?' Haku moved in for the kill and after the force of Tatsumi's transformation died down, only to be slammed back and rebound. 'He's evolved!' Tatsumi's appearance became more reptilian and completely different from his original form.

"Now, get out of my way!" Tatsumi was much faster than before and was already in front of Haku. Haku made a large ice shard, only for Tatsumi to slice it and force her to jump back, only to be grazed by Tatsumi's spear.

'The force of his attack still cut me despite blocking it! He's definitely stronger than before!' Haku was then swiftly punched through the stomach and sent back, spitting out blood. 'Master, after this battle, I will no longer be of use to you. However, I will use what you gave me and finish this test because it is what you desire.' Haku took out a pill.

'Is she going to take drugs to enhance herself just like Kurome?' Tatsumi rushed to her, only for Haku to release her own shockwave with ice forming around her. Haku's face now had red marks, her iris' were now black and her hair a familiar shade of blue. She created an ice blade and ran towards him. 'She's become just like….Esdeath!' Tatsumi blocked using his weapon against Haku's ice blade. Haku slammed her open palm at him and began to freeze him, however, Tatsumi broke out of it and began to match her blow for blow. Unfortunately for Haku, Tatsumi overpowered her in brute strength and sent her back.

"Die!" Haku made a large ice shard that dwarfed Tatsumi, only for Tatsumi to slice right through it and go for her. 'Master, you told me about how Lady Esdeath could freeze time for a short period and told me that in this state, I could achieve it if I focus. I may not be as powerful as Lady Esdeath, but I believe I can achieve the result Master wants.' Haku ducked and dropped to the ground. She released several shards at Tatsumi, whom dropped, spinning his weapon. 'Focus Haku, focus.' Haku closed her eyes and then motioned her hands, opening her eyes. 'Time freezes before me!' Just like Esdeath, she froze time. 'Now I can….What!?' Haku was overconfident and only just realised that Tatsumi was still moving, only much slower. She barely jumped out of the way and still had her left arm cut off. 'Agh!'

"I've got you now!" Tatsumi grabbed Haku by the throat as time resumed normally now. 'That move, I felt my movements dull down, like I was in a tundra. Incursio, give me the power to end all of this!'

"T-Tatsumi?" Tatsumi turned around to see Mine look at him with worry in her eyes. "Is it really you?" She then saw Haku create an ice blade and try to stab Tatsumi's skull, only for Tatsumi to crush her neck and kill her by separate her head from her body.

"So unforgiving, though I can't really blame you since she was an enemy, to yourself that is." Blood Night appeared, alerting the two lovers and forcing Tatsumi to charge at him. However, a figure jumped down and landed a punch that forced Tatsumi back. Tatsumi managed to regain himself and his draconic eyes widened at whom the figure was, as did Mine's.

"Wave!" They both exclaimed as it was indeed Wave, clad in what appears to be a silver and sleeker version of Grand Chariot. There were other differences too, such as his design being more sharper and the phantasmagoric film gone and now a trident on his back. It's gauntlets from the wrist now have slots that can open, which Wave opened on his right wrist to release a blade from it.

"Grand Chariot, it's become different." Tatsumi exclaimed out loud and was answered by Blood Night, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Grand Chariot? Please, that old Teigu is a fossil compared to this beauty." Blood Night pretended to be a showman and gestured to Wave, with his own pose. "Feast your eyes on the new, the much improved and even more powerful, Grand Chariot Requiem! Or Chariot Requiem for short." He added afterwards.

'This feeling, Incursio feels like it's on edge with Wave's new armour.' True to form a phantom of the Tyrant appeared to be staring down Wave, only for Wave's own phantom to appear, staring back at the Tyrant. 'It's like old enemies have reunited in the heat of battle, both wanting to tear each other apart. I can't go easy on him, but I need to know why he's joined his side!'

"You're thinking about why Wave's joined my side, right?" Blood Night was now behind Mine and grabbed her. Before Mine could reach for Pumpkin, Blood Night took it from her and crushed it, destroying Mine's pride and joy. Tatsumi went to save Mine, only for Wave to block his path. "He's not himself at the moment and right now, only I can control him." He placed his hand over Mine's mouth. "You can have her back after you test out Chariot Requiem's capacity. Ciao!" Blood Night teleported a little further away with Mine and began to enjoy the show.

(Back with Naruto's group)

"Naruto! Where are we going?" Kurome and Run followed Naruto on their horses to another location.

"To one of Blood Night's hideouts that's nearby. Itachi told me some important information." 'I know who you really are now Blood Night, now I'll be the one to end you and your ambitions!'

 **Sorry for the long delay but writer's block and the need to end this story has taken over. I admit it isn't as good as started but it's time to move on and start other work. Another reason for the delay was that at the end of August to mid-September I went to Japan and my laptop broke with my original work, so I've brought a new one later and had to start from scratch.**

 **I have an announcement for Great Sea, after Edolas Arc, it will go through a rewrite with some major differences. Those being the removal of Esdeath, some of my OCs and a change in the story. It will retain the main storyline, but I will go deeper and change a lot of things. Please review. P.S., if you've read Jojo, you should know horses can be smart and loyal, I'm just a little lazy to write how Jojo returned. I also hope you enjoyed the surprise for Wave's Grand Chariot Requiem.**


	15. The Power of Requiem

**The Power of Requiem**

"Wave! Can you hear me?" Tatsumi asked with caution, only to be surprised by Wave's sudden movement as he already closed the gap and landed a punch, which Tastumi blocked by crossing his arms, only to slide back. 'Agh! I felt that blow just now. And I don't think he's using full strength yet!' Tatsumi ran at him with his spear and attacked in rapid succession, only for Wave to use his arms and matched his speed.

"Ora!" Wave shouted as his speed overtook Tatsumi's, with Tatsumi's speed also increasing enough to seemingly block with the blade from his spear. Instead of damaging Wave's armour, the spear broke.

'WHAT?! He shattered my spear!' Tatsumi jumped back only for Wave to hit a gut punch and send him flying back, heavily damaging him. 'Incursio, if you can hear me…..Give me more strength!' Tatsumi landed on his feet and his armour began to constrict briefly before returning to normal after releasing some steam. 'I'll show you the power passed one to me by Big Bro!' A phantom image of the Tyrant Dragon appeared, and he landed a swift but powerful left hook against Wave's right haymaker, the ground cracked from the shockwave.

"Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" Both repeated the same battle cry and whilst Tatsumi was doing well, Wave still had the advantage, managing to hit a few decisive blows but this fired up Tatsumi as he managed to reach peak strength and with one powerful blow heading going past Wave's defences, ready to deal some heavy damage. Only for Wave to use his Trump Card as he managed to speak for the first time since his reappearance.

"The World!" Wave unleashed a distorted field like how Esdeath's Trump Card is activated and this time, Tatsumi was completely frozen. Wave moved to the side as time resumed, with Tatsumi being surprised that he missed Wave.

'H-How did he….' Tatsumi was then hit by a flurry of punches followed by Wave's battle cry. 'I-I l-lost!?' Tatsumi's Incursio was already battered thanks to Wave's barrage, but this time his new organic armour was damaged, and he was bleeding heavily. 'I'm sorry….Mine.'

"Tatsumi!" Mine's voice reached Tatsumi's ears as Wave stopped punching him. Blood Night released Mine and allowed her to run towards her beloved. "Tatsumi!" As soon as Mine reached him, she grabbed his body and hugged him into her bosom, with Incursio deactivating. "You dummy! You should have retreated."

"I-I couldn't a-abandon you." Tatsumi gave a bloody smile as Mine just gave a sad smile in return and placed her forehead on top of his. Blood Night stared at this and instead of mocking them, just stared intently, revealing his blue eyes for the first time.

"Wave, let's go." Blood Night spoke normally. "You're almost at peak strength, but when you reach it, you won't have long left before the Tyrant is reborn if you use Incursio one more time." He told Tatsumi honestly and took out Mine's Pumpkin. "You won't be needing this anymore." He destroyed Mine's Teigu, though at this point, she only cared for Tatsumi's health and well-being. He snapped his fingers as Tatsumi and Mine were sent back to their hideout.

(With the remaining Jaegers at one of Blood Night's bases)

"A laboratory? This Blood Night might've got along with Stylish, he sure does give mad scientist vibes." Run commented as he looked through various files but his search did not bear fruit.

"You said it. I wonder if we can find what happened to Wave, I hope he's still alive?" Kurome was more worried for the boy as she began to develop feelings for him. Naruto would usually comment with his brand of teasing, but he was still searching around the lab for answers.

"You won't find anything here!" All three turned around to see Deidara, with Naruto then jumping out of the way from Hidan's scythe. 'The boss wanted us to take any notes that he could use and then destroy the base.' Deidara sent explosive bubbles at their way, whilst Naruto and Hidan faced each other one-on-one.

(Play Fairy Tail OST-Chase! Natsu and Gray)

"Take this!" Run's wings shot out feathers which collided with smaller explosive bubbles that were much faster but less powerful. Deidara then ran up the stairs as Naruto told his comrades to follow Deidara as he punched Hidan, sending him through the wall.

"For Lord Jashin!" Hidan returned, this time he transformed into his monster form and moved much faster than before. Naruto ducked from Hidan's scythe and shot him in point-blank range. "Agh! Fuck that hurts!" Hidan opened his mouth and released flames, forcing Naruto to jump back up and threw a steel ball at his opponent. The steel ball pierced through Hidan and went around his body, peeling off several pieces of his skin.

'He can regenerate too?' He saw that Hidan's minor wounds were healing and his most severe wound released steam, showing that it was healing, but very, very slowly. 'Almost like Blood Night, let's see how much he can take!' Naruto took out another steel ball and threw it with much more force, this time it moved around and pierced through Hidan again and again.

Instead of going down, Hidan's body released the same tendrils Kakuzu possessed and he began to deform. Naruto held one of his steel balls and it spun in his hand, as the tendrils neared him, he cut them in half. Hidan had already closed the gaps and headbutted Naruto through the wall.

(With Kurome and Run)

"Can't catch me!" Deidara laughed at the two Jaegers trying to catch up with him. 'That serum boss gave me has given me a massive boost in my physical abilities! Combined with Bite the Dust, I can't los….What!?' Deidara jumped out of the way from Kurome's slash, but still gained a large gash on his chest, drawing blood. 'If that was Murasame then I'd already be dead. She's getting serious now, boss told me not to underestimate this one because of her superhuman body.' He then smirked. Suddenly the wall released a controlled explosion that hit his pursuers.

'He's been touching the stone walls and used selective detonation to release controlled explosions at us.' Run quickly summarised and used Mastema to shield himself and Kurome from the blast.

"Thanks, Run." The chase continued, though Run was moving slower then before. 'I can easily catch up to him, but I don't want to leave Run behind.' Run knew what she was thinking.

"It's alright, you don't have to hold back for my sake, go take him out." He gave her the go ahead and she increased her speed to finish this farce of a battle. Kurome had caught up with Deidara and cut off the arm that releases the air bubbles, only for Deidara to pull the trigger and cause his arm to explode, with Kurome being hit dead on but she managed to launch her weapon and pierce through Deidara's right pectoral.

(OST End)

"Once I take this freaking sword out of me, you're dead!" Deidara tried to get up, only for Run to arrive and snet his feathers to pin Deidara to the ground. He also followed up by stabbing Deidara's hand with a feather to prevent him from using his detonation. "Agh! Bastard!"

"Kurome, are you all right?" Run turned to said girl, whom manged to get up and dust herself off, though she winced a little as she sustained some damage from Deidara's last attack.

"I'm fine, I managed to avoid a lot of the damage by moving quickly, though it still packed quite a punch." Kurome walked up to the pinned Deidara and took back her teigu. "Now, time for you to give us some answers. Unless you want to die." Kurome gave him a glare that would make Esdeath proud and pulled out her teigu.

"Dying is better than defying the guy I work for. Your sadistic general is a kitten compared to him when he's in a bad mood. Trust me when I say that." Deidara then smirked as glowing marks formed on his body.

'He's charging up a large explosion! This one is enough to take us out even if we get out of the area!' Run shielded Kurome with his wings, only for a steel ball to hit Deidara's torso and prevent Deidara from exploding.

"Glad I made it on time." Naruto's arm was outstretched.

(Earlier with Naruto)

"Damn, whatever that guy did to you made you tough." Naruto commented as Hidan was barely recognizable, with bloody holes over his body. "But it looks like that you're on your last legs right now. So, let's end this." Naruto managed to gain a few scratches but otherwise remained mostly unharmed. Naruto pulled his arm back and pitched his steel ball, using it to take out Hidan's head and killed him quickly. He then heard several noises and made his way to see the carnage Deidara left behind and followed him.

(Back to the present)

"That explosion is charged using kinetic energy, thankfully, my Spin is countering it." Naruto explained as the steel ball returned and Deidara was temporarily stalled for now. He turned to his comrades. "Let's get out of this place, what I just did will only last for a while and he's a ticking timebomb. Besides, it looks like we won't find answers here." The other two didn't argue as he made a point and silently agreed that the best course of action was to leave.

"So, you're Naruto? The one the Boss mentioned, son of the former general, Minato Namikaze." It didn't surprise Naruto that Deidara knew about his connection to Minato and he knew it was a way to get to him, as well as a way to distract them. They made their move, but Naruto stopped when Deidara mentioned a piece of information he only recently gained. "So, I'm guessing you found out my boss' identity, no doubt from that pretty boy Itachi. Bet you're surprised about his real identity, am I right?"

"Don't bother distracting me, I know that the effects of my Spin won't last. I'm out of here before you blow me to pieces." He then added one last thing. "Besides, doesn't matter who Blood Night really is, if he's my enemy, he'll be eliminated, simple as." Naruto ran from the Deidara as fallen enemy simply yelled in frustration.

(Outside of the lab)

"He was right behind us! Where did he go…" Run's worry disappeared as Naruto came out and seemingly headed towards them. "You had us wor…." He was talked over by Naruto, who now ran past them.

"Talk later! Escape now!" Naruto looked nervous and made the other two confused until the ground shook. They then remembered that Deidara was planning to blow himself up and now joined Naruto in in running away as the explosion occurred, releasing a shockwave. Run activated Mastema as he was nowhere near as fast as the other two on foot.

(With Night Raid, hours later)

"That man, he made everything we accomplished pointless, everything we sacrificed amounted to nothing." Najenda looked as if she already lost the will to fight, but she also gripped her robotic fist. Tatsumi was already bandaged up and awake, though it would take a while before he was battle ready again.

"So, does that mean we just stop fighting all together?" Leone slammed her hand on the table and broke it, activating Lionelle at the same time. "I say we at least take down that Blood Night guy or die trying!" Tatsumi shared the same thoughts, though he didn't voice them as Mine held his arm and look at him worriedly.

"As much as I share that sentiment, there's no point, we already lost." Najenda took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a huge puff before blowing out smoke.

"Who cares! That guy may have cut down humanity's trash, but there's no doubt in my mind that he stepped on innocent people in the process. He needs to pay for what he has done!" Leone needed to vent her anger and she was letting her boss have it.

"Then shouldn't Akame need to pay for her sins?" This shut Leone up. "She still committed her fair share of vile acts under the acts of the Empire and I have no doubt that if there were any survivors from her previous encounters, they would want vengeance. In fact, because my inactions, I myself had people come after for justifiable reasons." Najenda didn't sugar-coat it.

"At least you admit that." Blood Night appeared behind Najenda and made everyone who was able to, rushed him for an attack. "Futile." Blood Night pushed them all back, he then snapped his fingers and teleported everyone in the room, including Tatsumi and Mine.

(Jaegers current location)

"I see, so it means we're still no better off than before. And Wave is still with the enemy, we can assume the worst at this rate." Esdeath showed concern but it was Kurome whom was heartbroken, though she did not show it. Suddenly they all heard a noise, with the Emperor's remaining foot soldiers screaming. The Jaegers all went out, with Naruto personally protecting Makoto. What they all saw shocked, the remaining Night Raiders arrived with Blood Night.

"Surprise!" Blood Night shouted too jovially for his own good. Esdeath wasted no chance to attack, only for Wave to appear from a portal and knock Esdeath back.

"Wave!" Tatsumi shouted, alerting the Jaegers to his identity.

"W-Wave?" Kurome was shocked the most but also at least happy to know he was alive.

 **End. I apologise for this long delay, but I wrote myself into a corner. I do plan another version, with Hamon instead and a much more balanced Naruto. Or one where he basically has Silver Chariot's swordsmanship speed and ability. He would also be like canon Naruto, or rather more like adult Naruto when he displays wisdom and maturity at times. Naruto is clever at times, but Kishimoto had the problem of regressing him a few times. The pairing will still be Naruto x Akame and the story will be shorter than this one but updated sparingly with longer chapters. I'm only considering this new story for now, however, please leave your thoughts.**


End file.
